The Beauty and the Beast
by Shadow-chan93
Summary: Rosette lives with her rich family in Clemrich, a snob village. But her live changed when she meets the punk Chrono... well, there's a lot more to say about this story. Read it and you'll know what it is about... I hate writing summaries... CxR
1. Chapter 1

The Beauty and the Beast

AN: This is my first fanfiction I've ever written. Plus I normally write in German. Anyways, I hope you like it w

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade. I only write this fanfiction.

**The**** Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter**** 1:**

Clemrich was a nice suburb of New York. The landscape around it was beautiful. For example there was a little forest which bordered the village in the north. In spring and summer it was a really nice place for walks and in autumn the colours of the leaves were gorgeous. The only way which leaded into the suburb was a road over a bridge in the south. In the middle of the small town there was a church, a theatre, a library, a museum for historical art and a huge school. There was a university in the west, too. At east front of the village a golf court was placed.

But Clemrich was also the secret meeting point for all high society members. They could live here without problems; without having troubles with journalists or the "normal" people. Everyone here was well-bred, knew how to behave and knew the rules of the etiquette. There would be no problems with miss behaving little brats or rebellious teenager. Everything seemed perfect in this world.

It was morning and the birds sang their nice songs. The soft light of the sunset came through the window. The alarm clock made its daily noise and woke the girl who was sleeping peacefully in her big bed. She rubbed her eyes and got up. She looked round. There was her bed in the middle of the room. A desk stood in front of the window and a huge wardrobe was on the left wall. A little cupboard was next to the door, too. Slowly she went into the bathroom where the girl brushed her teeth and took a shower. Then she brushed and dried her long golden hair.

"Rosette!" her brother called from behind the door. "Would you please hurry up a little? We'll to be too late!"

The door swung open and Rosette looked into Joshua's blue eyes. They had nearly the same colour as she had, but hers were a little bit darker, like an ocean blue.

"The bathroom is yours." She said and walked away.

After a few minutes searching she found what she had been looking for in her huge wardrobe and changed from bathrobe into her school uniform, a blue knee-long skirt and a nice white shirt. She also wore here favourite shoes. Rosette looked into her huge mirror for a last time, so she was sure that everything was alright.

The blonde felt hungry and went downstairs. Before she entered the kitchen she checked her posture. Her parents had always been very strict. Joshua and she had had to learn how to walk, sit, behave and even how to speak the right way.

The door went open and she came in.

"Good morning, Sharon, Father." Rosette said with a faked smile which was luckily not noticed by the two adults. The girl doesn't like Sharon. But unfortunately she was her stepmother. Her father Vinsent was a famous star lawyer and Sharon had been one of his clients. He had fallen in love with her and one year later they had married. Rosette was happy for her father to have someone he can love; her real mother had died in a car accident when Rosette was six and Joshua five years old. Now they were 16 and 15. Because of her father they never said a word against Sharon and her daughter Victoria. Victory was such a little brat. Rosette hated her even more than her mother. The 10 years-old girl was such a little brat!!

"Rose, my dear, good morning. How often have I told you to call me "mother"?" The older woman said with a sweet voice.

_And I told YOU not to call me Rose. _"Sure" _NO, I'm Not calling you "mother", "mom", "mommy" or what else there is! Be happy that my father like you and your brat this much!_

"Rosette, come and sit down, please." Vinsent pulled her out of his thoughts.

At this moment Joshua and Victoria (the little brat) came and they all had breakfast together.

They had their usual conversations about work, school, the newest designer clothes and the newest neighbourhood rumours.

After 20 minutes the teenager got ready for school and walked outside. One street further Rosette met her best friends Anna, Mary and Clair.

"Hello Rose!" Anna called.

_How often have I to say that you shall call me Rosette!! Not Rose! I hate this name! _This was that she really wanted to say, but because of her upbringing she wasn't allowed to speak like this. She always had to be a brave, friendly and polite girl. So she said:

"Good morning, my dear friends. How are you today?"

"Really good. Thank you." Mary replied.

Then their normal superficial conversations started. Didn't they have other stuff to talk about? The only topics had been who the richest boy was, who the best looking boy was, who the richest AND best looking boy was, how ugly Laura's new hairstyle was and the newest designer clothes or shoes.

_It's so annoying. And when I try to talk about something else, about something normal girls talk about, for example feelings, I receive only the answer "a well-bred girl doesn't talk about her feelings in publicity__." Snobs. They are typical spoilt snobs. _

But Rosette had no one else, so she had to stand them. Plus it was so boring in Clemrich. Everybody was so brave and nothing interesting happened.

They arrived at the school. The girls went into their class rooms and waited for the teacher.

"Perhaps we're lucky and his stupid punk is sick today." Clair suddenly said.

With punk she meant Chrono. He was different than the others. His hair was long and… purple. Plus he doesn't wore the usual uniform (a black suit for the boys), but his own punk stuff. Sometimes he wore a rivet collar (AN: is this the right name for it?). The only reason, why he was allowed to stay at the school, was that his father, uncle or what ever was one of the best sponsors for the school and had a good relationship to the principal.

"Oh, we don't have luck today." Anna said with disgust.

Chrono entered the room. He always came as late as possible. So he could avoid any annoying students. In classes the teachers don't talk to him anyway and he was lucky about it.

Nobody liked him here and so did he. This town was terrible. All citizens seemed to have a brain wash and be programmed by somebody. Chrono always looked forward for the weekends when he could get out of the town and to his friends who lived four hours away from here.

"Be quiet students. The bell has rung, classes began!" Ms Valentine, the teacher said. Directly the teenagers went silent.

"Here I've your last maths tests you had last week. I'm really happy. Nearly everybody seems to understand the topic."

She went through the rows and gave the tests back.

"I'm sure I've an A." Clair whispered.

"Yeah, it was so easy!" Anna replied.

"Something has to be wrong. Ms Valentine has never given us such an easy test!" Mary spoke with a low voice.

"Y-yeah." Rosette agreed. Actually she had totally messed up. She had had a blackout. Maths was not really her best subject…

"Miss Christopher." The teacher said and gave her the paper.

AN: So, this was the first chapter. I hope it isn't too bad ". But it's a little bit short… sorry…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**AN: **Well, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade, I'm only writing this fanfiction…

**Chapter**** 2:**

"Ms Christopher." The teacher said and gave her the paper.

_An __**E-**__!! Th- that can't be! But the test was… so easy. Well actually not, b- but it can't be!! Sharon is killing me… _

"Yay!! I've an A!" Rosette's friends cheered at the same time.

"What do you have, dear?" Mary asked.

"Hehe, I've an A, too." The blonde lied and forced herself to smile. _I really hope they don't want to see it or ask for more details… pleeeeeeeease!!_

"How nice." And then the classes continued.

_Phew. Thanks god._

The bell rang and the students were leaving the room. Rosette put her stuff into her bag and was about to leave, too. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Surprised the girl turned around. The maths teacher stood in front of her.

"Can you talk to you, please, Miss Christopher?" Ms Valentine looked into her eyes.

"Of cause, Ms Valentine." Rosette replied politely.

"Well, as you know your maths grades aren't really the high ones. And you sure understand that I'm not happy with it. Listen, if you don't have at least a B in the next test you'll have to repeat the year!"

"Wha-"

"Have I made myself clear?"

"Of cause." The girl whispered. "But I don't understand anything! How am I able to write a B?!"

"That's your problem. If you can't learn it by your own ask a friend or someone else. You can go now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

_I'm so dead!! If father and Sharon hear this my live is definitely over. Geez._

"Rosette! What are you waiting for? Hurry up!" Angry Anna called.

"I'm coming!"

They went through the corridors.

Suddenly Anna, Mary and Clair began to giggle.

"What's wrong?" An irritated Rosette wanted to know.

The three other girls looked at her like she was an alien. "Didn't you see Scot? He's walking in our direction! Perhaps he talks to us! Aren't you excited?"

_Well, my dear, actually… NO! How can you even like this idiot?!_

Scot was a black-haired boy which was one of the most popular students and number one of the best-looking-and-richest-guy-list. Rosette had never liked him, but everybody else seemed to. Scot was such an annoying, arrogant, selfish jerk. And of cause he was surrounded by a huge crowed of girls.

"Rose!" – _I HATE THIS NAME!! _– "You look wonderful today, you know!" Oh no. Now he was trying to flirt with her.

Her friends stared at her with wide years. "She's so lucky." One of them whispered.

"Excuse me, Scot. But at the moment I'm not in the mood to talk to someone."

The other girls went wider. How could she turn him down?!

"Ah, come on. I just want to ask you if you would like to have dinner with me this evening!"

Pure jealousy was seen in the female students' eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we have a guest today, perhaps another time" – _OR NOT – _"But now, could you please leave me alone, I've a headache." Quickly she turned around and went away.

Well, she hadn't lied about the guest. Today Mr. Hendric came over for dinner. He was a rich doctor and one of her father's best friends. From time to time he came over to their house. These visits were rare, but everybody liked him.

Slowly the time past by and the last bell for today rang.

At the lunch the blonde began to tell her parents about the bad news.

"Rosette, why don't you eat your meal?"

"Uhm… you know what I'm not really good in maths, right?"

"Yes, but your marks have always been okay."

"Well, I got worse and if don't get any better I'll have to repeat." The girl said the last part in a low voice, awaiting an answer.

"WHAT?! YOU'LL HAVE TO REPEAT?!" Sharon yelled.

"Sharon, calm down! Yelling at her doesn't help!" Vinsent interrupted his new wife.

_Thanks dad._

But oh no, Victoria began to sing. "Rosette is stupid! Rosette is stupid!"

_DIE BRAT!! DIE!! __I'm going to kill you!! … Doesn't Sharon or father tell her to stop? NJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… Keep your temper, Rosette. Calm down. Ignore her…_

And then the arguing about studying, homework and free time began.

At seven o'clock the door bell rang. Joshua went to open it. They all greeted Mr Hendric and Sharon brought the starter. Rosette had never been so happy that he was there. On this way her stepmother wasn't allowed to yell at her anymore.

"How's your new job in Denver, Mr Hendric?"

"Oh great! The clinic has the best materials and I'm well paid. But it's not really my NEW job. I've been working there for one and a half year, you know!"

"So long? Then it has to be over two years since you visited us the last time!"

Rosette enjoyed the time. She knew that from tomorrow on, she wouldn't have any free time. Sharon would punish her with studying the whole day. And of cause she enjoyed it because she hadn't seen Mr. Hendric for a long time. When she had been younger he had been like an uncle to her and his daughter Azmaria had been like a cousin. But now Azmaria went to a private school in Denver where her father worked.

Sharon went into the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back, carrying a huge plat of food.

"Oh, this looks great!" Mr Hendric cheered.

And so it tasted. Even through Rosette hated her stepmother; she had to admit that she was the best cooker in the world. She wondered where the woman had all the good recipes from.

Quickly all the food was eaten.

"This was the best meal ever!" Nobody disagreed.

"I'm glad you liked it." The adult woman said with an I-know-I-am-better-than-you-and-I-can-do-a-lot-more-than-you voice.

"Would you please excuse me, I've to go to the bathroom." Rosette said and went away. She knew exactly that now all the attention was on Sharon and the girl didn't like the thought of it. The bathroom was the safest place in this case. She locked the door and sat down on the floor.

What was she going to do now? She remembered her maths test. She would never make it. Plus she couldn't simply ask one of her friends. They wouldn't understand. They wouldn't talk to her anymore. After all, repeaters (AN: is this the right word?) weren't very welcome here. Yeah right, in Clemrich all people had to be perfect.

Only with troubles she could old tears back. She wasn't allowed to cry. A real lady never showed her feelings. She had to be strong.

The blond looked at her watch. She had been here for 10 minutes. Perhaps it would be better if she went back now.

"Here I am again."

"Oh, Rose, we were just talking about you." _About me? _She swallowed. She felt like she had a big stone in her throat. "Oh, really."

Mr Hendric coughed slightly. "Yes. And I heard you've some problems with maths."

_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!! HOW COULD YOU?! THAT'S NONE OF HIS BUSINESS!! _

"I was just thinking if my nephew could help you. He's really good in maths, you know."

Actually she was really surprised about his offer. Plus she didn't know he had a nephew. Well, Mr Hendric was a nice man; his nephew would surely be as nice as him.

"Thank, you for the offer. It would be great to have some help."

**AN**: So. This was the 2nd chapter. I know, I know, it is short. I hope it wasn't too bad…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**AN: **Okay, the last times I've always written in Rosette view, so let's start with Chrono now.

**Chapter 3:**

„YOU DID WHAT?!" Chrno stopped eating and stared at the man who was sitting next to him at the breakfast table. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, she's coming today at 11 o'clock."

"But it's weekend!! Normally I wouldn't even be here!"

"Well, then you'll stay here, please. Come on! You need some contact with other teenagers!"

"Yeah, right. And therefore I'd like to leave the town."

_Geez… my only time I can spend with friends. The only time I can leave this creepy place. And now this!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

"But you need some friends here, too!"

Chrono sighed. "But the people here don't like me and I don't like them either. Look at them! They're zombies in a faked world without problems!"

"Yeah, but they're happy with it! You could be happy too if you accepted the life here!"

The punk looked at the man with doubt. "Me? One of them? You don't really believe that I could be such an idiot, do you?"

"They aren't idiots! Well, perhaps a little bit… uhm… Ah! But they are enjoying their lives!"

Suddenly Chrono stood up and carried his plate to the washbowl. _Actually I should say 'no', but I don't want him to get angry with me... _

"Don't be so stubborn, boy. This is the only favour I've ever asked you. When you're adult you can do with your live what ever you want."

_Maybe…well… geez… okay…_

"I hate to say that but you've won. On the other hand I'm going to kill you after it, you know?"

The elder man chuckled. "Oh yes, you do. Above all because I'm going back to Denver now." He got up and put his dishes on the counter.

"Do you really leave today? I mean you have only been here for 3 days." The teenager said sadly.

"I'm sorry. The hospital called me this morning. I've to come as soon as possible." Then the man went upstairs to get his stuff. When he came back all the dishes were done and Chrono sat on the couch.

"Goodbye, boy. I'll be back in two weeks."

"Bye!"

A little bit later Chrono turned on the radio. He decided to hear one of his favourites CD's from Linkin Park, at full blast of cause. Sometimes the neighbours came over and complained about it, but who cares? They don't like him anyways…

"…I've become so numb; I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
By becoming this all I want to do,  
Is be more like me and be less like you…" (AN: you can hear it on youtube)

"Numb" was his favourite song, so he knew all the text by heart. Besides his voice wasn't bad and it sounded great together with the radio…

While the song was played the young man sat in front of the TV and played some sort of video game for the playstation 3. He always played this game when he was angry. It was a good way to let out his anger. Plus it was one of Chrono's favourite games. It was called "Vampire heart" and was about a Vampire hunter and there were a lot of fights and blood in it.

_Die monster! Die! _(AN: I don't know if this game really exist, but I needed a name for it)

He just reached the last level, but suddenly he heard a voice from the front door. It had to be this girl he should help with some school stuff…

_Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy__ now?? I was so close to the end of the game!! Whyyyyyyyyyyy now?? TT.TT Couldn't she come only three minutes later?_

Chrno got up from the couch and went to open the door.

--

Earlier at the same morning:

Like always the alarm clock woke Rosette up. She took the appliance and threw it at the wall.

"SHUT UP!" _Ups… this was the third clock for this week…." hehe…_

After she was done with the bathroom she spent about an hour in her wardrobe to look for some fitting clothes.

Finally she decided to wear a knee long white skirt and a blue top with thin straps. The girl found also some matching shoes. It was the first warm day in spring and so she didn't need to wear a jacket.

As she had known before, Sharon had continued to argue with her when they had breakfast. And if that wasn't enough, Victoria started teasing her every free minute. Joshua went playing golf today with some friends early in the morning, so at least he couldn't tease her, too.

"Rose," – _Grrr – _"Do you listen to me?" – _No, but you don't mind either, do you? _Sharon was in a bad mood today and complained about everything. For example about Rosette, Joshua, Vinsent, her own looking (the hairs were a mess - _Haha…now she look like the witch she actually is-_). The only one who was spared with it was the little sweet Victoria, although the brat was not sweet. No, in reality it was the opposite case. She was fat and the ugliest thing Rosette had ever seen,_…- even a dirty pig looks better-._. But the older girl was also a little bit jealous. The rat got always what she wants. Last week she had gotten a pony. A PONY!! How unfair was that?!

"Rosette?" –_And? Was it so difficult for you to say my real name?- _"Rose, do you hear me?" But there was still no answer. _LALALALALALAAA!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!..._ _I have to teach them not to use this nick name… Grrr… or something bad happens… Perhaps I should shock them a little bit…then they won't do this again. Let me see… I could run away… hehe… NO! Wait! I've an better idea: I'm going to be a punk… yeah, I think that would shock them really… mwahaha… or I could go naked to school,… uhm…cancel this… too embarrassing…_

And then finally after an eternity the girl noticed that her father and her stepmother tried to get her attention.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" _I don't want to know, but tell me…_

Visibly annoyed Vinsent replied: "Yes, my dear daughter. I said that's time to go to Mr Hendric's nephew."

"Do you even know him father?"

"No, I don't. And now go!"

Rosette walked through the streets. Soon she arrived at the address Mr Hendric had given her. It was a big white house with a beautiful front yard. The owner had to be a really tidy and hard-working person. The flowers had all colours. In the middle was a little path which led to the front door. At the right there was a second path. It was obviously the way into the garden.

The house had a little porch, too. She followed the small way to the door.

Suddenly she felt a warm breath at her hand.

"AHHH! – eh?"

In front of her sat a black-white coloured border-collie and watched her with big eyes.(AN: this is the right name for this dog breed, isn't it?)

"Hello, little dog. Oh you're such a cutie, you know. May I caress you?" The girl bent down to the middle-sized dog. It still sat at the same spot as it sat before and wagged its tail. Rosette held her hand to the animal's nose so it could sniff at it. Slowly she ran her hand over the fur.

_Wow, that's really soft… I bet it's a thousand times softer than the fur of Victoria's pony. By the way… my deepest sympathy__, you're a poor poor pony. I should give you some carrots…_

"Oh, you're so cute."

Rosette simply had to cuddle it.

"Wanna tell me you name, doggie?"

"Her name's Sheela."

AN: How can I make the chapter longer?? TT.TT

Lol, at I've an OC character with the name Sheela… but that Sheela is a cat and this one is a dog…


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So, chapter 4

**AN: **So, chapter 4. The thoughts in _italic_ are for Rosette and the ones in _italic_ and underlined are for Chrono.

**Chapter 4:**

Surprised Rosette lifted her head and looked into two blood red eyes. _What have I thought before about becoming a punk?_

"Surprised to see me?" Chrono asked with a forced smile. He was leaning in the doorway. _Please be too shocked and run away!! Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeee!!_

"Uhm yeah… You can say that." The blonde answered, still confused. "So you're Mr Hendric's nephew?" He nodded. _Great, she seems to be stubborn._

_My parents are killing me when they know that a punk helps me with my maths stuff…_

_At least she looks cute…_

_Okay, this could be a problem. But if I don't pass the next test I'll have n bigger problem…_

She took a deep breath and stood up. "Well, my name's Rosette Christopher. You're Chrono, right?"

"Yeah. Actually my name is Alexander Rennis, but please call me Chrono. I don't like my real name." They shook hands and Chrono asked her to come in. Rosette followed him into the kitchen. But what was what? The guy looked kind of… normal. Instead of his punk stuff he wore a simple dark blue shirt, jeans and his hair in a braid.

"My uncle told me to wear this. He said my normal clothes would scare you." He chuckled.

"Wow, are you a mind reader?" The girl wanted to know. "And I don't mind your casual clothes. You don't have to wear other stuff when I'm here." - _… uh? No other thoughts? I really do mean what I say?… that's weird…_

"Uhm yeah, thanks, I hate this shirt… Take a seat please." He pointed at some chairs and a bench which stood around a table in the right corner. _Perhaps she isn't as bad as the others…_

Rosette looked around. It was a nice kitchen, just as tidy as the front yard. The walls were white and the furniture was beige with a light touch of yellow.

"So, Miss Christopher " - "You can call me Rosette." _And don't dare it to call me Rose._ "Well then, with which subject do you have problems, Rosette?" He sat down next to her. The girl blushed a little bit. "With maths. But I don't understand anything. Don't tell me I didn't warn you. And can I ask you a favour?" "Sure." "Don't tell anyone that I'm that bad… They wouldn't understand…"

Two hours later:

"YOU ARE A GENIUS!" – _If you go on screaming like this I'll be a deaf genius. _– "For the last three months I tried to understand this stuff, but it's so easy!" Rosette shouted happily.

Chrono had given her some exercises first. On this way he could see where the problem was. And where had been lots of problems… they had spent nearly the whole time with explaining stuff.

_Now there's a little hope to pass the next test. Yippee!! And who would think that Chrono is so good in school I've ever thought that he's a bad student… well, because of this punk stuff… And besides he's a really nice guy…_

Rosette gazed again at her watch. It would be lunch time soon. She had to go back to her annoying family. _Geez…_ Chrono noticed the girl's expression and looked up to the clock on the wall.

"I think it would be better when I'm going home now." The blonde said. Was it he or was there something sad in her voice? _Better I ask her…_

"Is something wrong?"

"Uhm? No, no, everything is okay. I've jut some little" –_or big, annoying- _"problems at home." –_which are Sharon the witch and a fat ugly thing that's called Victoria._

"Oh, okay. I hope you can solve it." Chrno led her to the door, but then he stopped. "Oh, I totally forgot. When is your maths test? I have to know because I have to plan the time…"

"In two month" – "Hm… okay. When do you come here again? If you don't practise a lot you'll mess up, you know." In the end they arranged that Rosette should come over to him every second day after the school. They went outside. Sheela greeted them and jumped around. "Sheela sit." Chrono commanded with a determined voice. Immediately the dog did as she was told and the young man smiled at her.

"Such a cute dog! She's yours right?"

"Yeah. My uncle isn't often at home and on this way I'm not alone all the time. She's my best friend." _Oh, how cute. And you wanna be a punk? At the moment you don't seem so XD._

"Holy crap! - Oh, I'm sorry! Sharon is killing me. I'm too late!!"

"Sharon? Sharon Beckster?"

"Yes. But now her name is Sharon Christopher. She's my stepmother. Do you know her?"

"Hm. Not really, but Azmaria told me some stuff about her."

"What was it?"

"Do you mind when I talk bad about her?" _He? You're kidding! Of cause I do… NOT!_

"NO, I hate her."

"Good. Well, how should I say this… Sharon was going out with my uncle – "

"What?!" _Shut up and let me tell you! And I told you before not to yell into my ear!! _ "Yeah. Now let me continue. Where was I? Ah, she was going out with him but some time later she broke up and accuse him of I-don't-now-what. Through the lawsuit she stole a lot of money from him…"

Rosette gasped. _I've always knew she's a little bitch!_

"Thanks for telling me, I've to go now. Cya!

"Bye!" _Why did I tell her? She doesn't believe me either, does she?_

_Why do I believe him? I don't really know him!!_

Chrono waited a minute till Rosette had disappeared behind the next corner. Then he went inside. "Come Sheela, let's play some video games!" The dog lady barked, wagged her tail and followed her master.

--

Rosette unlocked the door.

"I'm home!" She called. Nobody answered… _Phew, lucky me…_

She went upstairs and looked into her father's office. "I'm back, father!" _Should I tell him, what Chrono told me?... he wouldn't believe. I better keep my mouth shut until I have enough proves…_

"Ah Rosette! How has it been?" Vinsent turned to her.

"Good, really good. I finally got some stuff!"

"That makes me happy, my dear daughter! And Mr Hendric's nephew?" He wanted to know.

"He's really nice and a good teacher. I'm going to go over to him every second day in the afternoon. I want to be prepared for the next test!!"

"What's his name?"

"His name is Chr-" _No, if I say Chrono I won't be allowed to meet him again. Everybody knows that Chrono is a punk. And he's the only person I can talk to like a normal teenager… "_His name is Alexander. I'm going to my room now."

"Hmmm…" Her father didn't really listen to what she had said.

The blonde went into her room and … screamed. Yeah, she screamed. Her room was a total mess with clothes everywhere. All her jewels, make-up and some different stuff lied scattered on the floor. And was this lipstick on the mirror?!

"VICTORIA!!"

The girl ran into the younger one's room. Shocked Victoria and one of her little brat-friends looked up to her. They wore Rosette's clothes 'nd make-up and played obviously top model. Victoria wore a short yellow-white dress with flowers on it. But the dress menaced to rip apart. _OH MY GOD!! SHE IS EVEN FATTER THAN I THOUGHT SHE WAS!! She is fatter than me and I'm 16 and she's 10 years old!! This dress was way too big for me and she has problems with closing the zipper!! Haha!! – Wait! MY NICE DRESS!!TT.TT Noooo, now I've to burn it…_

**AN: **So this was Chapter 4. Still too short. o3o

… Alexander Rennis… Sorry I couldn't think of another name… And if you still haven got it then read "Rennis" backwards…

And in contrast to some other dogs Sheela is a really well-bred dog. I guess Chrono had had nothing better to do than to train with her…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**An: **Don't know what to say….

**Chapter 5:**

Chrono walked through the supermarket. Had he everything he needed? Yeah? Good, then he could go to pay. After this he leaved the building and carried three bags with food and other things he had bought to his car. He had a red sport caprio and was proud of it. The young man stowed all away in the trunk. Then he quickly drove home. Today was Monday and one of these happy days. Rosette came over to him. The first time she did this it was really annoying but after one and a half week the boy began to like her and so did she. Now they were really good friends and were both happy that they have someone they can talk with.

Chrono just arrived at home as Rosette walked to the door and was about to ring the bell.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Chrono called and jumped out of his automobile.

"Ah, never mind! I was to early anyways." Rosette stepped to him and helped him with the purchase. "Thanks, Rosette!"

In the house they had a little bit smalltalk and started with the maths exercises…

Everything was like always… Three hours later the blonde went home and Chrono was again alone. Well, not really alone, he had Sheela…

On Wednesday Chrono woke up early. He got up and did the daily morning ritual. Brushing teeth, take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and go to school. Man, he hated school.

_Why couldn't he have a__ private teacher? Oh yeah right, they are all scared of me. Geez… Let's see. What do I have first? Boah, music… at least it could be worse._

He entered the room and took his seat. The young man saw Rosette entering the room; they had music and maths classes together. But they never talked to each other. It was an unwritten rule. Chrono didn't want Rosette to get into trouble.

The teacher, a big man, came into the room and explained that today the class were playing a music piece together. It was a classical song and the teacher looked for someone who could play the piano. _Hey what's wrong them? Usually they fight about the piano. Is this song that difficult to play?_

"Mr Rennis, would you take the piano?"  
"What?!" All attention was on him. "I – I mean- "

"You've heard me and now come on!"

_That's so mean! The others have the choice and I have to!! Unfair!!_

Clair, Anna and Mary giggled. "This is going to be great. He'll so mess up!"

"You're mean, you know." Rosette said with a low voice, but the girls didn't hear and made fun of the punk. But suddenly they were interrupted by a beautiful melody. _HE CAN PLAY THE PIANO?!_

Everybody stared at Chrono while he had closed his eyes and listened only to the instrument. The teacher and the students were stared still surprised at him. The melody went on playing… There was something hypnotising in it…

_So I hope that'll change their opinion about me._

In the afternoon:

Rosette rang the bell to Chrono's door. Impatiently and with crossed arms she waited. Finally the door was opened. The blonde rushed over to the purple haired by and gave him a big noogie. This was a good point about their friendship: Rosette didn't have to be a real lady in his vicinity. She could be herself.

"AHHHHHHH!" He yelled. "What did you do this for?"

"Why? You asked why? Well, think of what you have done this morning!"

_Did I do something? I can't remember that I've done something to make her angry, have I?_

"Sorry, I don't get it. Tell me." A confused Chrono replied.

"You've never told me that you can play the piano!!"

"And? Or a better question is: What do you think is the piano in the living room for?"

"You have a piano in you living room?"

He couldn't believe it… She had come here for over three weeks and she had never noticed the piano? _She's blind…_

"Is there something more you didn't tell me?" Rosette wanted to know.

Chrono hesitated. "I'm playing the guitar, too." And again a noogie.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! STOP IT!!" The poor boy screamed.

"ONLY IF YOU PLAY SOMETHING FOR ME!" The girl yelled back.

"Okay, okay… the guitar is in my room."

Rosette just noticed that she had never been in his room before… They had always been in the living room, the kitchen or the garden when the weather was nice. He led her upstairs. It was the first door on their left. The walls were covered with shelves and posters of some kind of rock stars. In the middle was a black couch and directly under the window stood a bed. On the left there was a wardrobe and on the right a desk. All in all it was a big room. Chrono stood next to the amplifier which stood between bed and wardrobe and installed the e-guitar.

_Hm… She __wants to have a song… what could I play for her? Nothing with too much noise, I guess…_

While Chrono was doing this stuff, Rosette walked over to the shelves and looked through them. Nearly everything was a CD. Seemed like this favourite bands were Linkin Park, Simple Plan, Green Day, Evanescence, Metallica, Rammstein, etc… The blonde didn't know any of these bands; she had never been allowed to hear this kind of music…

"I'm ready." She heard the punk saying.

Slowly he ran his fingers over the strings and then he began to sing, too.

"Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rest  
But never forgets what I lost

Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began

Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rest  
But never forgets what I lost

Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my fathers come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends

Wake me up when September ends

Wake me up when September ends"

The girl gasped. "You didn't ell me that you can sing, too! Your voice is amazing! Can I have one more song?"

And a new song began. A faster one this time.

"Hey Hey  
Hey Hey

Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem  
Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them  
I know that people say we're never gonna make it  
But I know we're gonna get through this  
**  
**Close your eyes and please don't let me go  
Don't don't don't  
Don't let me go now  
Close your eyes don't let me let you go  
Don't don't don't  
**  
**Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We can find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight one last time  
**  
**Hey Hey  
Hey Hey…" (AN: the song is longer but I'm too lazy to write it down…)

**AN: ** The first song is "When September Ends" from Green Day and the second one is "Take my hand" from Simple Plan. You can hear both on youtube.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Chapter 6:**

"Oh… I can't see it anymore! After this school year is over I've a terrible maths phobia!!" The blonde complained. An annoyed Chrono sat next o her.

"Oh come on! It's not that hard to understand!" _Please understand it, please!!_

"Yeah, it is! Let me have a break!" In the last time the maths stuff in school became more difficult and Rosette had to go over to him every day… _too much maths…._

"You wanna have a break? Well, then let's go." "-Wha-!" He gripped her hand and pulled her after him. "Wait! Where're we going?!"

"Just let me do." _You'll see it soon enough…_

5 minutes later they sat in the car and drove along the streets. Suddenly they were on the little bridge. _We're leaving the town!! _After 10 more minutes and two other villages the car stopped in front of a huge building. The young man got out and held the door open for Rosette.

Still confused the girl followed him into the building. It was a huge shopping centre with lots of small shops, cafés and a movie theatre. The blonde was really astonished over its size. People passed by them, cheerfully chatting, carrying their bags or doing what else they were doing at the moment. Plus the people here were totally different than the people Rosette knew. At home they would be shocked about Chrono's clothes but here they don't care… And by the way, Chrono didn't wear the normal clothes he had worn the first day they met. He wore his rivet collar, a black T-shirt with a skull and the Metallica sign on it and black wide trousers with some chains and lots of pockets. His hair was put into a high ponytail, but with some hairs falling down over his face.

"A shopping mall?"

"Yeah, right. Where do you want to go first? Perhaps at this little café over there?" He pointed to a small nice spot at the right called "Café Kiehlmeier". "It's a German café and they have the best cake ever!"

The girl thought for a second but then agreed. They took a seat next to a window and soon a middle-aged waitress came.

"Hi Chrono. How are you? You haven't been here for a while." She said.

"Hi Silvia. Yeah, I'm busy at the moment."

"Ah." Silvia turned to Rosette. "Hello. My name's Silvia, I'm your waitress."

"My name's Rosette." – "Good. What do you would like to order?"

The girl threw a helpless look at Chrono. She didn't even know that stuff the café sold. Fortunately he noticed it and spoke for her. "She'll take a piece of Streuselkuchen (I don't know the English name for it, so this is the German expression for it… well, it is a German café, isn't it?) and what do you want to drink?" – "A cappuccino." "Okay, a cappuccino and for me the usual."

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes." Then the waitress disappeared.

"Do you often come here?" Rosette watched the people outside.

"Yeah. It isn't this far away from Clemrich and the only place where I'm accepted like I am."

"Chrono?" – "Hm?" – "Why do you live in Clemrich anyways? It seems not to be the right place for you…"

The boy's expression became hard, but sad at the same time. "It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it… now… Perhaps later…"

_Why not now? Doesn't he trust me?_

Silvia came back and carried two tablets to them. "Here you go!"

And Chrono had been right; the cake here tasted wonderful! Suddenly Rosette stopped eating.

"Is something wrong?"

"I totally forgot that I've no money with me!" _That an only happens to me…_

"No problem. I'll pay for you. You can give me the money back."

"Thanks…" She said and blushed into a light pink. _What? Why do I blush? I don't have a reason, have I? And besides, this is not going to be a date. Oh my gosh! Is it? _And she blushed into an even darker red.

_How cute…_

When they were done, the left the café and decided to buy some clothes…

--

"I could swear that I've seen Rosette sitting with the punk in this café!" Mary said to her friends.

"Are you crazy? She would never be her, above all not with the punk!" Anna replied.

"Then it was just my imagination…" Mary mumbled.

--

At this time Chrono and Rosette were kidding around with some ugly hats. One hour later both teenagers had found some clothes and went to the cubicle (AN: is this the right word?) to try them on. There was only one free cubicle, so Rosette went first. She came out with a jeans mini-skirt and a tight black T-shirt which said "Rock it, Baby"

"Looks great! Do you wan to buy it?" _Wow, she's really sexy in these clothes…_

The girl looked at herself in the mirror… Her parents wouldn't be much pleased if she would wear this, but she didn't want to be the good girl anymore!

"Perhaps…" She went to change into her own clothes again. Now it was Chrono's turn. He had just entered the cubicle when the blonde saw Anna, Mary and Clair. _OH. MY. GOD. What the hell are they doing here?! Eeehh… What to do now?! What to do now?! _They surely would see her soon… The cubicles!! They were all still taken! _Shit. Sorry, Chrono! _So she rushed into the little room. Before the shocked Chrono could say something, the girl had pressed her hand on his mouth and had climbed on the little chair, which stands in the corner, so no one could see her feet under the curtains. _AAAAAAAAh, now she's totally insane!!_

"Pst! Be quiet!" The blonde begged and removed her hand from his face.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" The young man yelled at her, but still quiet enough that only she could her him. "You can't simply come in!"

"I'm sorry, really, but my friends are outside!" Rosette tried her puppy dog face and looked at him. Ups… he was only wearing boxer shorts… "By the way, nice six-pack." He blushed, she giggled and glanced outside. It seemed to be save now.

--

"Hm… I'm really going to be paranoid… I can swear I saw Rosette again…" Mary sighed.

Clair turned to her. "Did you say something?"

"No, no… forget it…"

"Hm…"

--

"So, you've seen your friends in this shopping mall?" After the little incident in the cubicle they didn't want to buy clothes anymore and walked around in the mall.

"Yeah. If they see me her I'll have a problem… Hey, let's go to the movie theatre!! I've never been in something like this!"

"You're kidding, aren't you? You've really never watched a movie?" Incredulously he looked to the girl.

"No, my parents always said that it ruins my good education. They said I should go to a classical theatre instead… and watch Phantom of the Opera." (AN: Hi, Whispering-Lotus!)

"Uh… okay. What do you want to see?"

"Hm, I don't know…. You buy the tickets and I'll buy popcorn."

"As you wish." Rosette walked over to the little bar which was in the movie theatre and Chrono went to get the tickets.

Chrono looked at some posters. What was a good movie? Well, he actually didn't know what a girl liked, so this was a difficult question for him… _Ah, perhaps this one…_

He got to the counter and asked for to tickets for "The Happening".

"I hope you and your girlfriend will enjoy the film." The woman behind the counter said.

"She's not my girlfriend." The punk said surprised. _She isn't, is she?_

"What a pity. You're such a cute couple…"

**AN****: **Well, I didn't what to write at the end of this chapter…

I don't know what Anna, Mary and Clair id in this "normal" shopping mall, so imagine something… perhaps there's a "snob" area in the second floor…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**AN: **I had a lot of time, so I could upload more chapters than usual yesterday… I hope that I have enough time to upload every day…

**Chapter 7:**

Today was the day of the maths test. Before the classes began all the excited students were complaining possibilities to solve the exercises, trying to understand the stuff in the last minute. Ms Valentine had been in a really bad mood the last week and everybody was sure that this test would be terribly horrible. Is it rumoured that the teacher had some problems with her fiancé. _Who want to marry this old witch? If I was her fiancé I would run away, too…_And the woman tried now to let her anger out… much to the student's regret. She hadn't even explained everything right! She had written all on the black board and if they hadn't gotten it, it was their problem. Rosette was really lucky that she had Chrono… He would be a much better maths teacher than she was. The girl looked over to him. In contrast to the other teenagers he seemed so calm. He had to explain all the stuff a thousand times to her, so she was sure he knew all by heart. And actually she was well prepared for the test, too. _I can make it… I'll pass it…_

Suddenly the door swung open and Ms Valentine went in.

"Silence!!" She yelled. _Uhhh… even the people in New York can hear this…she's only in a worse mood than before…_

The woman rushed through the rows and banged some sheets of paper on the tables.

"You have 45 minutes. From now on. No questions. Who tries to cheat gets an F and a note to her or his parents. You can begin."

There were a lot of exercises to do and they weren't just the easy ones… Bu in a strange way Rosette could do them. Slowly but it worked. At least all the effort wasn't for nothing.

After the 45 minutes Rosette was done and she had a good feeling about it. She glanced over to Chrono. He had had finished his test a while ago. Surely it had been no problem for him. He saw the blonde and smiled at her.

"The time is over. Please hand me your papers."

The students left the room and began immediately to chat. Most of them had had troubles, even the best students…

"Rose, my dear!" A male voice called. _Oh no… I was just so happy and no this… and HOW OFTEN HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME LIKE THIS!!- _"How was the test, my dear? I'm sure I'll have the best mark. Don't you think it was easy, too?"

_Stupid jerk!! Grrrrrrr. Okay, let's try to ignore him…._

_Braggart__. Don't you see that she's not interested? _Chrono stood in their near and pushed his stuff into his closet. What was that? Was he acting jealous? But his thoughts were interrupted by a yelling girl.

"Listen Scot, if you haven't got it yet then let me tell you one more time: LEAVE. ME. ALONE… Understand?" _GO Rosette! GO! _She knew that this wasn't exactly the right behaviour but what else could she do to get rid of him? _The girls bathroom… He wouldn't dare to follow me… mwahaha… _

"Hey, where are you going? Are you really sure that you don't want to go out with me?"

_Is he really so stupid or does he only pretend to be? She just turned you down, man!_

Later at this day, much later Rosette got finally rid of her annoying admirer. Relieved she took a deep breath and walked through the streets. She wondered what she could do this afternoon… The test was done and so she had no reason to go over to Chrono's house… She would like to go, but what should she tell her parents?

Suddenly her cellphone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Rosette."

"Oh, hi Chrono."

"Do you want to come over to me later?"

"Yeah. Sure. But I don't know how to get rid of my parents. Of cause they want to know there I'm going…"

"Tell them, we're going to do homework or whatever… Do you want to go swimming into my pool?"

"Why not. Cya!" _He's really a mind reader…_

--

Chrono waited two hours until Rosette finally came. Her Hair was a mess. The boy had to laugh. "What happened to you?" he asked between the laughter.

"Don't ask… I'm so pissed of."

"Let me guess: Victoria?" _It's always Victoria when you look like this…_

"Who else could it be? I was just packing my stuff" – She pointed at her bag. – "When the little rat came in. She, no excuse me; it wanted me to play with its Barbie dolls. I said no and then it started attacking me with one of the dolls… You don't know how pointed such Barbie hands are…"

"No, I don't know. I've never played with that." He chuckled.

"Yeah, but anyways. The brat went to call Sharon and I had to suffer in an eternal lecture to "How to treat your little cute good step sister". "How to treat your little fat ugly and miss-bred something that's called step sister" would fit better." The young man smiled at her…

"Do you want a cocktail? Without alcohol of cause… You can go change your clothes while I make it."

"Yeah. That would be nice…"

Some minutes later she came back wearing a blue-violet swimming suit. She went outside in the garden where Chrono awaited her with a huge glass. The drink was blue and green and had obviously some fruits in it (AN: I wanna have one, too!!). Of cause Chrono had changed his clothes, too. Now he wore some black-red boxer shorts likely bathing-trunks.

"Wow, the drink looks great!" The girl cheered.

"Thanks. I'll go in the pool." SPLASH! "AHHH!" Rosette screamed.

He had jumped into the water and it splashed towards her and it was cold!!

"Chrono, you idiot! Now I'm all wet."

"Didn't you come over here to swim?" He leaned at the boarder of the pool. When she saw him the blonde had to laugh. His hair was open and hung all over his face. Could he even see something through it?

"Oh no! A sea monster!" She called with a faked overreacting voice and squat next to the "sea monster".

"Guess what!" He said.

"What?"

"The sea monster is taking you!" With these words he gripped her arms and pulled her into the cold water. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH! You're so gonna die!!" She yelled and started chasing him at first through the pool and then through the whole garden a wild barking dog at her heels. But soon they had to stop because they're running out of breath (AN: can I say this?). They sat down on the grass. Chrono's hair had got messier as it had been before. Through the wind while running it dried and stuck out in al directions.

"Hey, Chrono!"

"Have you looked into a mirror yet? You really look funny!"

"I know, I know and I really wonder how I can get it normal again…"

"Do you mind if I braid it?" (AN: This has to be in every fanfic, hasn't it?)

"Do what ever you want…" _I wonder if this was a good idea…_

The girl walked over to her bag and pulled a brush out of it. "Don't move, okay?" She started to run the brush through the long purple hairs. They were soft and silky, she hadn't expected this. When the hair had be brushed enough she began to braid it. To fix she took a yellow ribbon which had been also in her bag.

"Done!"

**AN: **I didn't know what to put n the end and I needed a situation in which Rosette can braid Chrono's hair… It's not really the best chapter…

But thanks for reading this. Next chapter will come soon. Please comment…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**AN: **_Thoughts __which__ are __written__ like __this__ are __for__ both, __Chrono__ and __Rosette__._

**Chapter 8:**

One week passed by. Ms Valentine was about to hand them the marked tests. Obviously she wasn't really happy with the results… Half of the class had failed it. And this in a town where all students had to be super smart and super good in school. Ms Valentine had exaggerated. Well, on the other hand it was her own fault wasn't it? She hadn't had to make the test this difficult, had she? Scot, arrogant like always, bragged and all the little stupid girls believed him every word. But then he got the big surprise: He had totally messed up und had instead of an A a D-. But of cause he told them all that he had an A, how could it be different? _Haha. It serves him right. _Chrono smirked. But this smirk turned into a soft smile when he saw a cheering Rosette. She had made it and got a B+. If it had been a normal level test she would surely have an A. Could this day become any better? Rosette had a good mark, Chrono had an A anyways and jerk Scot had a D. _Yeah, __this__ could __really__ be __a__ nice __day__._

"**Silence!****" **The teacher shouted again. "So, the exams are over and this school year is nearly over, too. We'll have a formal school dance next Friday evening. It'll start at seven o'clock and has an open end." Immediately the teenager began to chat.

_Geez, stupid snob parties…I'll stay at home… _

_Oh no, no no no no no noooooooooooo. __Please don't-_

"Rose, my dear! Have you heard this? A school dance? I would be very pleased if I could ask you to be my date." Scot smirked arrogantly. _Nooooooooooooooooo,… it happened._

All girls stared jealousy at the blonde. "He, Rose! Did you hear that! You're so lucky!" _And now they pretend to be happy for me. I bet they want to kill me… And I don't even want him!!_

"Sure she'll come with you!" Before the blonde could say a word Anna spoke for her.

"What?!" _You little bitch!! How can you dare it I hate him!! _

"Oh, come one, Rose! This is your great chance to have a date with the most popular guy at this school!!" –_Can I vomit, please?-_

"But I don't even want to go to this school dace!"

"NO buts. You'll go with him and don't dare it to turn him down this tme. Be happy that he's interested in you!" _–How can I be happy when a monkey wants to have a date with me?!-_

In the afternoon the three girls forced Rosette to go shopping into some expensive designer shops. The shopping with Chrono had made much more fun… but this was hard and boring. Her friends had no sense for humour. Rosette had tried to make fun of a long and really ugly dress but everything what she had received was an angry glance of the others… _Geez, I'm dying… _

"Hey, Rose!" _–Okay, I give up. You won't learn it anyways…I HATE THIS NAME!!- _"Look at this dress! It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mary called.

"Well, what should I say…" _It's the ugliest think I've ever seen! It looks like a potato bag!... Well no, the ugliest thing I've ever seen is Victoria with bathing clothes… Don't even think about it… iiiiiiiihh…_

"Mary! It doesn't suits to her! Can't you see that?" And soon the snobbish girly conversations began with "what lipstick should I wear? This is my favourite one but it doesn't match to my

clothes…" and so on. _HELP!! I'M DYING!!_

--

Chrono sat on the couch stroking Sheela's head. He wasn't going to go to the ball, was he? And even if he would go he hadn't had a date. Rosette? NO! He knew exactly what happened to the persons he had loved and he didn't Rosette to get hurt or worse. He wasn't allowed to love her. _But sometimes I wonder if it's not to late... _Would the best thing be to leave her alone? She didn't really need his help anymore, did she? Plus she had her family (Sharon and Victoria didn't count) and her snobbish friends… She didn't need him, did she? _But a big part of my heart wished she would. What am I thinking? She would never. We live in two different worlds. _ The young man sighed and got up. This was the right situation for some relaxing music, well at least for this what he understood under "relaxing"; and that was a little bit punk rock at full blast…

--

Tired Rosette came home. She had bought a dress only that the girls would stop annoying her. But surprise, surprise. Who was sitting on the couch and chatting with her family? Scot. _WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING HERE!! DAMN BASTARD!_

"Oh, you're back Rosette." Her father turned to her. "Your boyfriend just came over to us."

_My WHAT?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!_

"I guess it's better when I'm leaving now. Goodbye, Mrs Christopher, Mr Christopher, Rose."

Then he disappeared through the door.

"He is such a nice guy. I'm really happy you're going out with such a cultivated young man."

Vinsent said.

"But, I don't want to go out with him! And I don't even want to go to this fucking dance!"

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE, young lady!" Sharon yelled. "AND you'll go with him to the dance!" – "Bu-" - "No buts! He's the son of a rich family! That can be very useful for us!"

"Useful? You only think of how useful he is? Aren't interested in how I feel?!" The girl shouted back.

"ON YOUR ROOM! IMMEDIATELY!"

"I HATE YOU!" Rosette ran upstairs and slammed the door behind her with a loud bang.

"What's wrong with her?" The father asked with a low voice.

"Oh, don't worry. This is only one of these rebelling teenager phases." Sharon answered.

"Hi. Why is Rosette so angry?" Joshua just came back from a golf tournament.

"Because of the school dance next week. By the way, who's your date for the dance, Joshy?"

"Oh, her name is Florette Harvenheit."

"The girl with the short dark brown hair?"

"Exactly."

"Good choice, boy."

The Harvenheits were one of the richest families here. They had a huge jewellery concern, plus they sold expensive antiques. They were good friends with the Christophers… Last year their oldest daughter had moved to San Francisco to lead a new branch there. And the younger one was one of Joshua's best friends, now his girlfriend.

Upstairs, Rosette locked up her room and fell onto her bed. Why had it to be like this? Did her feelings mean nothing in this world? She gripped her pillow and held it tight to her chest. Then she pressed her face into it. So nobody could see her tears. Well, who should actually see her crying? It was nobody here anyways… _Why are they so mean to me? Why can't I live in a normal family? _She really needed to talk to someone… The girl pulled the cell phone out of her pocket.

"Hi, Chrono. Do you have time? I need to speak to someone…"

**AN: **Sorry, a little bit short… but I put everything into it what I wanted to…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Chapter 9:**

Today was the day of the school ball. The old witch Sharon had threatened Rosette with house arrest and forcing her to baby-sit Victoria for the rest of her life unless she wore her new dress. _Arrh, nightmare!_ The dress was long, pink and sleeveless. With it, she wore matching elbow-length gloves. On her left shoulder hung a pale ribbon, and there were two more ribbons on each side of her golden belt. Once she was dressed, Sharon had forced her to sit still so that she could do her hair.

"AHHHHHHUUUUU!! Don't pull so much!!" Rosette yelled.

"Keep your mouth shut! You want to look wonderful, don't you?" Sharon tugged again. _Is she trying to scalp me?!_

Sharon pulled two sections of her hair into little pigtails and let the rest fall around her shoulders. _You had to pull like an ox for that?!_

Finally, she was nearly ready- all that was missing was a little make-up… and even this, Sharon did for her.

"I can make myself up! You don't have to!" she sneezed. "Do you have to use so much powder? I'm choking!!"

"Be quiet!" Sharon scolded her. Rosette groaned.

--

An hour later, Scot rang the bell. Joshua answered the door.

"Hello, come in please." he greeted him. "ROSETTE!!" he called.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!!" Rosette yelled back. _Ugh… This is going to be the worst evening ever…. _

"Listen, Rose." Sharon whispered, not wanting the others to hear what she was saying. "Do you have everything? Good, now let us see a smile, and don't forget to walk straight! I'm warning you, be as polite and friendly as you can be!"

Rosette groaned. "Yeah, yeah."

She made her way downstairs, inwardly moaning. _I hate high heels! I only hope that I won't fall at the dance… It wouldn't be embarrassing, but Scot would have to catch me and I don't want to come any closer to him than I have to!_

Scot awaited her at the door, wearing a black tuxedo and a red tie. _Maybe I could pull on his tie? Perhaps I could strangle him with it... I can see tomorrow's newspaper: Scot Whatever-his-name-is, strangled by his date... I wish!_

"Wow, you look beautiful, you know that?" he stared at her. _Don't look at me like that! And close your mouth; you're slobbering!_

"Let's go!" she said, sighing. _Please let this end as soon as possible…_

She took his arm and they went outside to a huge sedan that stood in front of the house. Despite herself, Rosette was a little impressed. _That's a huge car... They haven't had a bigger one, have they?_ Scot helped her in, before getting in himself. Rosette looked around the car. It had to be really expensive, perhaps even millions! It was spacious, each seat covered with beige leather, in the front stood a huge stereo and there was even what looked like a cocktail bar!

"Do you like the car?" he asked.

"Well, actually… yes." _But I'd like it more if you weren't sitting next to me…. I wanna get outta here! _"Uh, can you tell the driver to hurry a little? I need the bathroom." she said, hopefully.

"Sure, sweetheart." _Grrrr, I hate you…_

Soon they arrived at the school. The ball was being held in the gym, which had been prepared for it two days ago by some volunteers. It looked great: the walls were decorated with garlands, and tables, chairs and benches stood around the huge room. In the middle was a dance floor, the DJ was in a corner to the right and along the left wall was a buffet. There was a little stage at the end of the room, too, where a band was just playing some boring classical music… too boring!

As Rosette and Scot entered the hall, most students were already there, happily chatting, eating or dancing.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Scot.

_Away from you? _thought Rosette. Aloud, she said, "I mentioned earlier I needed the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes."

With these words she hurried away. A terrible day with a terrible school ball, a terrible date and terrible music! _I wanna get out of here!!_

In the girls' bathroom, she checked her appearance in the mirror. Well, at least he hadn't lied about her looking good- Sharon had actually done a good job, amazingly! Rosette leaned over the washbasin and splashed a little bit water into her face. She felt horrible- and it was only the start of the evening.

The door swung open and Anna, Mary and Clair came in. "Rosette! You look beautiful! The dress was a good idea, wasn't it?" Anna simpered.

"Hello, girls. I can't believe I'm really here." Rosette sighed.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Clair asked, worried.

"I don't feel so good, okay? Just don't ask please…"

The girls exchanged looks. "Well, if you say so… You know, Scot is waiting for you. You should go see him, then you're sure to feel better!"

_I don't think so! _"I don't think so..." said Rosette. But they didn't listen.

"Come on!" They took Rosette's hands and pulled her with them out of the bathroom, over the dance floor and towards a little bench in the corner where Scot was, and they began to chatter about boring, superficial things. Rosette sighed. _This is going to be a long evening..._

--

Chrono sat on his bed and played the guitar. It was so boring at home…

He took a look at his alarm clock. 8:30 pm; so the ball had begun one and a half hours ago. _I only hope that Rosette's alright, she sounded terrible when she phoned me. I know I should do something, but what? I can't just go to the ball and take her out… I suppose the best thing to do would be to wait. She can take care of herself. Besides, I'm not her boyfriend… _

Slowly he got up, walked upstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Didn't he have some ice cream in here? Ah, there was it. _Aw, it's vanilla? But I hate vanilla… _

--

The party was almost at the highest point. Everybody seemed so happy… everybody except Rosette.

She was still suffering the endless boring conversations of the snobs around her. From time to time they talked to her, but she didn't listen to a word they were saying.

"You seem bored, my dear." _Who, me? No, you're kidding! I feel excellent! _She thought sarcastically.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

_No!_ "Uh, actually, I can't dance." _Please don't, please don't, please don't…_

"Oh, I'm sure you can. Come with me."

Rosette had no idea how it happened, but suddenly they were stood on the dance floor. _But I really can't dance!!_

The black haired boy took her hand, and swung his other arm around her waist. _What?! _Then he began to dance and to pull her with him.

"Scot, please stop. I can't dance! Really! Wait, wait my shoes hurt!" _Stupid high heels!_

Despite her protests, he only held her closer to him. _No, get off!_ "Would you please let me go?"

"I'm just trying to help you. This way, you can't fall!" he said, trying to make her dance.

"I'M NOT KIDDING! Get off!" she pushed him away, and rushed over to the door. _Stupid jerk! Enough is enough! I'm leaving!_

"Rosette!!" Scot yelled, but she ignored him. "What's wrong with that girl?!"

--

**AN: **well, I know exactly what should happen in the chapters, but when I don't know how to write it or how to make the chapter longer…. .'

And I'd like to say thank you to Lady Melodious for helping me with this chapter

Oh, and I forgot to say: If someone would like to have an illustration for my fanfic, just tell me which part…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**An: **o3o chapter 10. I don't know why but it took an eternity to write it…

**Chapter 10:**

"What is wrong with this girl?" Scot scratched his head. "Why is she so stubborn?"

"Perhaps you should follow her." Clair said while she was walking towards him. She had seen the whole scene and was a little bit worried about her friend.

"Yeah…" He began to smirk.

_Stupid jerk. _Rosette opened the door and stepped outside. It was dark now and a cold breath blew. _Why didn't I take my jacket with me? _Something wet fell on her shoulder. She looked up to the sky. It had begun to rain. The sky was covered with dark clouds. Perhaps it would turn into a thunderstorm soon. _Great. As if I had at least a little bit luck today, but noooooooo… like always I've all bad luck…Typically… Now I've to walk home in the rain…_

She went down the few stairs which lead away from the gym and towards the school gate…

"Rosette!!" _He really can't let go of me!! And I forgot my purse with my pepper spray at home! That can only happen to me!!_

--

At home the TV and the radio were on. Both made their different sounds. Chrono had fallen asleep. A strange dream came into his mind. A long forgotten dream, a dream he had had always when he was younger. But it had stopped one year ago. Now it began from new on.

-

He was younger than now, about 12 years, and he sat in a room next to a coffin. He didn't know whose coffin it was, but it seemed that he had loved the person in it. Everything was dark, but when a gap with light was seen. At first he was blended by it but when his eyes stopped to hurt and were used to the glaring light. Then he could see two silhouettes. They were two about 12 years old children, a girl and a boy, both with blonde hair. But Chrono couldn't see their faces.

"Who has woken me up?" He spoke in a low voice. They didn't answer but instead the girl asked him who he was.

"I am Chrono and I am that what you call a devil, a demon." _A demon?_

The sight vanished, everything went black and suddenly he stood with the girl on a clearing.

"I understand." He bowed down. _–Moment! Normally the dream ends here! Why does it goes on now?-_

"I understand." He repeated. "I'll make a contract with you, **Rosette Christopher.**" He lifted his head and looked directly in Rosette's ocean blue eyes. But this Rosette was younger… _Rosette? How can it be? Why? _

-

Chrono woke up. He looked around. He lied on the couch… _Huuu, what a weird dream… but why do I suddenly have this weird feeling? Like someone is in danger…._

All of a sudden Sheela jumped to the door and barked wildly.

"You feel it, too? Or are you only afraid of the thunderstorm?" The dog barked offended and hide under the table.

--

KA-WUMM

The real storm had begun.

"Rosette! Wait for me! Don't you hear me?" Scot shouted after her but she didn't show any reaction. The girl only speeded up her steps which was not really easy with these shoes… _Damnit! I can't run with them! _ Quickly Scot caught up with the blonde.

"Listen I told you before. I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU! GO AWAY!" She yelled at him, to hell with her good education.

"Why are you so stubborn? Every girl falls for me!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She moaned. "Except for me!"

"Could it be that you're in love with someone else?"

The blonde hesitated. "No. I'm not." "But you're acting like you are." He tried to grip her hand but she beat it away.

"You're making me angry, you know!" He said.

"And? I don't mind. I don't even like you!" She replied annoyed.

"I'm not kidding! I tried to be patient with you."

Suddenly he griped both her hands so she couldn't move. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!" The girl screamed in a high voice. "You wouldn't dare it!"

--

Chrono jumped on his feet. Something was extremely wrong here. He didn't know what it was, but he had a bad feeling. Something had happened. Or was it only his imagination? Had he only been frightened by the thunder? Well, this was the most logical solution for it. The young man sat down on the couch again…but this feeling didn't vanish. _Enough. I've to do something! _He ran upstairs and changed from the comfortable jogging trousers into his normal street wear, a pair of jeans, a dark red T-shirt and black sneakers. Then he hurried along the little hall which led to the garage. On the way he gripped his keys and then jumped into the car. He closed the top of the car because the thunderstorm had grown worse. Chrono started his automobile and the motor roared loudly. As soon as the gate was open he drove outside on the wet street. It was a bad view there. The rain made it difficult to see.

--

Rosette tried to scream louder but she was stopped when Scot pressed her against the wall next to the school gate and kissed her. He held her on a way she couldn't move so she was defenceless. Well, not really, she still had her teeth. So she bit him into his lip. It began to bleed.

"AH! You little bitch!" The man in front of her screamed.

"It's your own fault!" The blonde hissed. She tried to free herself but it didn't work. _Since when is this jerk so strong?! _ His hands reached the zipper of her dress. Now she was really scared. What should she do now? He was about to rape her! But suddenly there was a touch of hope. She could free one feet and step with her heel on the man's feet. He yelled and took finally a step away from her. This was her chance. She pushed him away from her and kicked at the point it hurt the most when you're a guy. _Have this, arsehole!_ He stepped backwards and writhed with pain. Rosette stumbled away and wanted to run. But Scot took the end of her dress. She pulled it out of his hand and headed along the street. One corner later she stopped and took her shoes of. At least they had been useful for one thing. On the other hands she had to walk barefoot…

"YOU'RE DEAD, LITTLE BITCH!" Obviously he was chasing her again. _Oh, no._

Rosette started to race along the street. Luckily she was a fast runner and Scot fell behind. Quickly the blonde arrived at a crossing. _Thank god! The traffic lights are green!_

**AN: **Sorry,… so short………..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**AN: **Everything which is written in "…" and in _italic _is a demonical voice. _"This" _ is for Chrono.

**Chapter 11:**

Chrono drove along the street. So he was driving the way to the school after all. "And of cause there is only stupid stuff in the radio!" he complained searching for a better channel.

Suddenly the radio sang: "Ich muss durch'n Monsun, hinter die Welt ans Ende der Zeit…!"

„AHHHHHHHH!! TOKIO HOTEL!! SHUT UP, STUPID RADIO!! SHUT UP!! THIS IS THE GREATEST SHIT EVER! AHHHHH!!" The young man yelled in panic. Quickly he turned the radio of. The only thing that was heard now was the patter of the rain.

(AN: The song is "Durch den Monsun" from the German band Tokio Hotel. I hate this band and it's a terrible song…)

Then he came to a crossing.

_Shit!! Always when you're in a hurry the __traffic lights are all red! _He put on the brakes and stopped fast. The bad feeling had grown worse about five or ten minutes ago. It was an uncomfortable feeling he never had had before.

KLONG KLONG

The purple haired boy jumped in his seat. Somebody had knocked on the front passenger's window. The window was wet and so he wasn't able to see who it was. Slowly he opened it.

"Hi, Chrono. May I come in?" It was Rosette.

"Sure." He leaned over the seat and opened the door for her, still a little bit confused. As fast as she could, she got in.

"Hurry up!" Frightened she looked outside. Scot arrived almost at the car. "HURRY UP!"

Chrono put on the gas pedal and the car speeded up. _Holy Crap! What's wrong with her?! _Rosette leaned her back against the back rest and closed her eyes, trying to relax.

He looked over to her. Well, something really bad had happened for sure. She was all wet and dirty. The hair was a mess and her dress had a rip up to her waist. The hemline and he whole lower parts of her dress were full with mud. Plus she didn't wear her shoes which she held in her lap. Her panty hose had some holes, too.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" The young man asked carefully.

The girl shook her head. "No." She turned her face to him. It was full of smeared mascara and eye liner.

"Where do you want me to drive then?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay, then I'll drive to my home."

"Hm…" She mumbled and closed her eyes again.

"Do you tell me what happened?" _I hope this was a good idea. _"I mean if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." He added fast.

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you." And so she told him.

"WHAT?!" He yelled as she had finished. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I don't want to talk about it more, so please leave me alone for a little while."

They arrived at Chrono's house and got out. Furious Chrono banged the door. _Don't do anything stupid now. Hold your temper, Chrono._ He thought to himself. Rosette sneezed and he looked again at her. She was still all wet.

"Do you want to take a shower? You'll catch a cold. If you want you can have some of my clothes…" After some time searching he had found some blue boxers and a red t-shirt which weren't all too big for her. He gave it to her and showed her the bathroom.

"Thanks…" _Too tired to speak more…_

"Well, okay. While you're in the bathroom, I'll be out for a sec. It won't take long, I'll be here soon, I promise."

He went outside in the rain. His mood was very bad now and he was really angry. _How can this jerk dare it! Oh wait… You'll regret it, jerk, for sure…._

After some minutes and some streets he heard a male voice scolding. When he looked around the corner he saw that it was Scot. _Regret it! _

--

Scot walked on the pavement. He only wanted to get home. This hadn't been like it was planned. He was supposed to have some fun with Rosette at the moment! But everything had taken another way.

Suddenly he heard a sound from the left. It was dark here because there was the shadow of a huge mansion. Crack. There was again a sound! It was a cat, wasn't it? But then he looked more carefully and stared shocked into two red glowing eyes. He couldn't see any person, any face, only this pair of red glowing eyes.

"_How can you dare it?! You little worm! Even for thinking about this I should punish you! Little pitiful human!" _A dangerous ghostly voice said.

"Who – who are you?" Scot stuttered and stumbled back.

"_That has nothing to do with you! But you'll pay for what you've done to Rosette!"_ The voice sounded closer but the glowing eyes were still at the same spot. Panic overcame Scot. He widened his eyes and turned around to run away. But in front of him a tall person stood. Like before Scot wasn't able to see anything clearly. Only a shadow with dark hair which covered the face and the glowing eyes again! And they were really angered! Their colour changed from red into yellow-golden and then the black haired guy spin around, but the person was faster and stood in front of him gain. Suddenly he was lifted up by his collar, so he flew in the air. But also here he couldn't see somebody. The red eyes were at the same dark spot as they were at the beginning and nobody touched him! How was he able to hang in the air?! Then he hit hard at the wall of the mansion even through nothing or nobody had beat or even touched him! This couldn't be a human! Obviously he had hurt his head, there was a little cut.

"_I'm warning you! The next time I'll be not so merciful! Don't come to close to Rosette!"_

And then the eyes vanished.

Chrono stepped to Scot. He wasn't really bad hurt. But it'll be a lesson for him. At the moment he had passed out.

The purple head turned around and walked home. He had always had these… let's say gifts. But he could only use them when he was really angered and when he close lose his temper. He didn't exactly know what happens when he was in this state. He couldn't recall anything… only that he had seen Scot around corner, but then… no memories… _He, the guy seemed really scarred. I bet he pissed in his pants, ha! _He took a hair band out of his pocket and put his hair into a low ponytail (He had worn it open because it looked more demon like when it hung over his face and when only his eyes were seen). Yeah, he was feeling better now…

Chrono arrived at home. Rosette was sitting on the couch. She wore the clothes he had given her, but they were way too big. But at least she didn't have to wear the wet stuff. She saw him and greeted him with a small smile.

"I hope you don't mind." She pointed at a cup of hot chocolate.

"No, no. It's okay." The boy sat next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah,… yeah… I'm just a little bit confused…" She tried a faked smile.

"You know it's not good for you to suppress your feelings." Chrono looked at her softly. "If you are happy, then be happy. If you are angry, then be angry and if you are sad and want to cry, then cry."(AN: lol, I know that Rosette said this actually, but….I hope this doesn't matter)

Slowly a few tears dropped into the hot chocolate before Rosette could put it away. Didn't know what to do Chrono pulled her into his arms. Rosette felt her face pressed against to his warm chest and blushed a deep red. Hadn't she a situation like this before at the wall? But this was totally different. She knew that Chrono wouldn't do something to her, so she hugged him back and began to cry onto his shoulder.

Chrono waited until Rosette's breath went slowly, until she had fallen asleep, and leaned back. It had surely been a hard day for both…

**AN: **at least this chapter isn't as short as the others before,… yeah… and here was one of these ups-that-shouldn't-happen-in-this-chapter moments… actually Chrono wasn't supposed to have his powers yet…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**AN: **Sorry for uploading so late .' But I didn't know what I should write in this chapter and I didn't had much time because of horse riding.

**Chapter 12:**

Slowly Rosette woke up. She had slept really good last night. It was so comfortable here. She snuggled more in Chrono's chest. _Mooooooooooooooooooooooment! Chrono's WHAT?! _Surprised she lifted her head. Where as she? Oh, yeah right, the memories of the last day came back. Now she was in the living room. The cup of hot chocolate (well, now it wasn't hot anymore) stood still on the little wooden table in front f the couch and the music from yesterday was still playing. She had to be fallen asleep fast last night and obviously Chrono only a few minutes later. Now they lay on the couch and Rosette on top of Chrono. She blushed as red as someone could blush. Fortunately Chrono hadn't woken up yet, so the blond could get up without any embarrassing situations. Or not. He had wrapped an arm around her while the other hand was under his head. _Okay, I didn't thought that this is possible, but my face is now even redder than before. _Carefully she tried to push his arm away but he wouldn't let go. He began to mumble something. Then he opened his eyes and looked directly into Rosette's face.

Silence….

Still silence…

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" They both screamed at the same time and fell both of the couch on the floor between couch and table because of the shock.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! I didn't – eh – I didn't meant to -!" The young man hurried to say. "Rosette?" He looked at her. Her face was covered with hair, so he couldn't see her expression. But her whole body was shaking.

"AH! I'm sorry! I haven't meant to make you cry!"

"YOU IDIOT! I'M NOT CRYING! I'M LAUGHING!" She bowed down in laughter.

"W-what?" A confused Chrono asked. _Okay, now she is crazy… I only hope that she don't have a trauma after the thing with Scot…_

"You should've seen your face! It was great!" She replied and rolled on the floor laughing. "So, you're not mad at me, are you?" he wanted to know hopefully, above all because he knew how Rosette could be when she's in a bad mood.

"Noooooooooo." She stretched the word, raised her hand and slapped him directly into the face.

"AAAAAaaah!" her victim yelled, holding his red cheek. "And what was this for?!" _Oh, she is mad!_

"Think of it." She chirped and got up. In a strange way she was in a really good mood today… "Com'on! Let's have breakfast."

In the kitchen Chrono went to the fridge and took some stuff out. "Are pancakes okay?"

"Sure. Can I help you?"

"Wauw!" A tail wagging dog sat in front of them and waited for his master to give her some food.

"Hi, Sheela!" The boy smiled at her. "Rosette, can you make the pancakes? I'll give Sheela her food and let her in the garden." The dog barked happily and went to her bowl which stood right next to the fridge. After the Sheela was supplied and the pancakes were baked the two teenagers sat on the bench in the corner where they had been used to sit while doing the maths exercise.

"Tastes good!" the blonde aid with a full mouth.

"I see! It's your tenth pancake in five minutes!" _How can she eat so fast?!_

The girl stopped chewing and looked down to her plate. "Oh, really?"

…… _She doesn't even know how much she eats……_

Chrono watched her amused. Suddenly something came to his mind.

"Rosette? How long do you stay here? Your family is surely worried about you. I mean you didn't come home yesterday and didn't phone them…"

She split out the whole orange juice she was just drinking.

"HOLY CRAP!! YOU'RE right!! I'm so dead…. I don't want to go home… Can I stay up to the afternoon?"

"Sure."

Sheela came in. Obviously she didn't want to be in the garden. In her mouth was the daily newspaper. The purple haired boy took it and read through it.

"Something interesting?" The blonde asked again with her mouth full.

"No. Only some political topics, the weather, a murder in New York and an epidemic in San Francisco… No, not really interesting."

After breakfast they went again into the living room and played a little bit playstation. In the afternoon they were hoarse from playing singstar. Chrono's singing voice was amazing, but Rosette hadn't been bad, too.

"Phew." The girl sighed and drank a little bit of the orange juice she had left. "Where's your phone? I'd like to call my father. He shall pick me up; I can't walk through the village with your clothes." She chuckled and faked a smile. _Uh, yeah. He'll be angry… very angry…_

He told her what she wants to know and she went to look for the phone. She found it on a cupboard in the kitchen. Chrono had stayed in the other room so she could talk to her parents without any interruptions. Some minutes later she came out.

"He's picking me up in five minutes. Keep your fingers crossed for me. I'm not sure how they'll punish me… The worst thing would be baby-sitting Victoria…." She assumed.

Chrono got up and was about to go upstairs. "Sure! I'm going to change my clothes!"

When he came back he wore the same clothes as he wore when they had met the first time. Since he didn't want to shock Rosette's father this was a good idea… Some time later the doorbell rang and the girl hurried to go outside and into his father's car, hoping that he didn't want to talk more to Chrono.

--

Sharon stood already in the door and awaited her. She was in a visible bad mood. As the car stopped at the house she narrowed her eyes. Then Vinsent and Rosette came in. The door was hardly closed when the stepmother began to yell and scream.

"WHO DO YOU THINK ARE YOU? YOU CAN'T SIMPLY STAY OVER AT SOMEONE'S HOUSE WITHOUT TELLING ANYOONE!! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?!" And she screamed some unintelligible sentences.

"I know you were worried but please listen!" So the blonde began to tell the whole story from the beginning.

In the end her parents were still angry with her because she hadn't call them earlier and because she had stayed over at a guy's house.

**AN: **So short… sorry, sorry, sorry… I had so less time… The next chapter will be better, I promise!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**An: **Extra-chapter for all Victoria-fans/haters XD

**Chapter 13:**

Today was a rainy day. Dark clouds hung over the sky. Only a few people and cars were on the street.

Rosette had been asked to take care of Victoria while the rest of the family was out. Worst-case-scenario. _AAAAAAAAAAHHH; I'm never gonna survive it!! _ But her parents had said that they wouldn't like to give her house arrest because that would be worse than baby-sitting. _I would rather have house arrest than Victoria… _Plus she would be a whole day alone with her because her family had planed to go shopping with Joshua. He urgently needed new clothes.

It was 10 o'clock now and the two adults and Joshua got ready for take of. Both, brother and sister had a bad mood…

"But I don't want to go shopping! Can't you take Rosette or Victoria with you?" The 15 years old complained.

"Yeah. Can't you take Victoria with you?" Rosette agreed hopefully. "Please!"

Vinsent held the coat for Sharon. He shook his head. "Nope. And no buts, it's decided."

The two siblings pulled faces… Meanwhile Sharon and Vinsent had gotten into the car. "Joshua, come!!"

The boy looked to his sister. "My deepest sympathy. Bye!"

Slowly Rosette closed the door and turned around. Victoria smirked evilly to her. _Have I mentioned that she's a little ugly and mean brat?_ The child still grinned. She wore a glaring pink Barbie-like dress with a huge bow on the back. _And no sense for fashion…_

"I am hungry." She alleged.

"What? But you've just had breakfast!" _And if you eat more you'll explode…_

Victoria looked at her with big puppy eyes. "I WANNA HAVE SOMETHING TO EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!" She suddenly yelled and ran into the kitchen, Rosette directly behind her. But it was too late. When the blonde arrived, the little rat had thrown some eggs into a bowl.

"OH MY GOD?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the older girl screamed when she saw the mess.

"I wanna have a cake and now I'm going to make a cake by myself!" Splash. And one more egg was in the bowl, well at least the half… the other half was on the floor. Rosette pulled everything out of her hand and sat her on a chair at kitchen table.

"Do you want to draw something? Here you've a pen and paper!" She hurried to say and gave her some drawing stuff. Then she opened a cupboard and took some pieces of clothes out of it.

She cleaned up the kitchen and went to look for Victoria. She had suddenly disappeared. _Great!! This is going to be a long, long day… _

Finally she found her in the garden. At least it had stopped to rain and the sun shone a little bit. But of cause the child had found the biggest puddle of mud.

"Oh no!! Now your new dress is dirty!" Before the kid could be up to something else Rosette forced her to take a bath (The whole bathroom was a mess after it) and to wear her riding clothes. Perhaps horse riding would keep her from doing stupidities. The blonde herself wore normal jeans, a pink t-shirt and sneakers.

On the way, Rosette took her cellphone out of her pocket. She needed support. So she arranged a meeting with Anna, Mary and Clair at the horse stable.

When they arrived, Rosette's friends awaited her already. "Hi, girls! Nice that you come! You saved me!"

"No, problem Rose, dear!" _GGGGGGGGGGggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… _

They talked a little bit while Victoria brushed the pony. It was a little mare and her name was Coco. She had red-brown fur with mane and tail in the same colour. Poor horse,… she was so slim and elegant. _How is she supposed to carry this big fat monster? My deepest sympathy…_

They were ready to take of now. Coco was saddled and snaffled (AN: ?). They decided to walk through the forest while Victoria was riding next to them.

The forest was wonderful today. Everything was green and the birds sang their beautiful songs. The air was fresh and good-smelling. The rush of a little brook was heard and one time they saw a doe. But it disappeared moments later.

Suddenly a young man with a bike came towards them. Guess who it was. Of cause Scot.

"Hello, ladies! Wonderful day today, isn't it." Anna, Mary and Clair giggled.

"No it's not. Go away! I don't want you be in my near me! Or shall I kick you again?" Rosette growled. _I'm warning you! I would have report you to the police if anyone believed me!! But no, nobody does!! GGGRRRR!!_

But obviously this didn't impress. He accompanied them nevertheless.

Suddenly the doe jumped out of a bush and Coco took fright at it. She spun around, went crazy and galloped away, a screaming Victoria on her back. _Yeah, Pony, GO! Run for your life!! GO GO GO!! _A big smirk appeared on Rosette's face and she had to suppress her evil laughter. Shocked the others watched the scene. Soon the horse wasn't seen anymore.

"STOP!!" They all started to run after the child and her animal. _I know I'm mean, but I hope she fall of!_

But because she had all bad luck today, the blonde stumbled and fell over a root.

"OUCH!" She groaned. "I HATE MY LIFE!"

The other teenagers stopped, too. Worried they came to Rosette.

"Are you okay?" – _No obviously NOT! _– Scot saw his chance and said "Shall I carry you, sweetheart?"

"NOOOOO!" She screamed angrily. "I warn you! Don't come to close!"

But Scot only smirked and walked towards her. Suddenly he froze in his movements. There were the red eyes again! There at the tree behind Rosette!

"What's wrong with you, Scot?" Anna wanted to know.

"Don't you see the red eyes?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"What? What are you talking about? There is NOTHING! Are you insane?"

"_Senseless, little human. They don't see me. They don't her me. They doesn't even know tat I existe." _ The demonic voice said. "_I told you before: GO AWAY FROM her!"_

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" The boy screamed, took his bike and ran away.

--

At the other end of the way Chrono smirked evilly. _I told you. Leave her alone. _

--

"AH!" Something had brushed over Rosette's cheek from behind. She spun around. Who was in front of her? "Sheela! Don't shock me like this!" The said dog wagged his tail and lay on the ground, so Rosette could caress her.

Surprised the others looked at the two. "Rose? Do you know this dog?" Clair asked.

"SOOO, CUTE!!" Mary came and hugged the animal. _Seems like they forgot Victoria. Goooood. _

--

Chrono looked around himself. "Sheela!" He called. Then he found her with the girls. _Uh… Actually I didn't want to go to them… _ He took a deep breath and went down the way.

--

Now all four girls caressed Sheela. "Whose dog is this?"

"She's mine." A Chrono's voice said from behind. He wore his casual clothes and the leash was falling down from his shoulder.

Anna, Mary and Clair stared at him. They'd never talked to the punk before and didn't know what to say.

"Hi, Chrono! What are you doing here?" Rosette smiled.

"How does it look like? I'm taking a walk with my dog."

The others looked from Chrono to their friend. "Ehm, this is just a question, but do you know each other?"

"He helped with my maths exercised." The blonde explained simply.

Three speechless teenager stared at the.

"Why are you sitting on the ground? Is something wrong?" The young man looked down to her.

"No, no. I just stumbled and fall…" She stood up and showed that nothing was bad hurt. "Only a little scratch."

Having a little bit small talk they all went through the forest. On one corner they found Victoria lying in a muddy ditch. Rosette couldn't help it and laughed loud. _HAHA!! It serves you right!! Good pony!!_

**An: **Mwahahahaha, this was fun to write…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**AN: **I don't know…. But something is missing in this fanfic…

**Chapter 14:**

In the evening Rosette got into trouble. Victoria had sneaked everything to Sharon and the adult woman had of cause the opinion that the little sweet angel was right, like always. Plus the pony had run away and they hadn't found it yet. _I hope you'll run far far far away! I hope you'll find a nice place to live with lots of food and without any Victorias!! _

So she had to suffer in a "Why can't you care right for your little stepsister" lecture… _Geez… Oh, shut up! I don't want to hear it!! _

"Listen, Rose! I asked you only one time! And what happened?! The poor child fell into a ditch!!"

The blonde couldn't help but grin because of this thought.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"_ Oh, yeah, it is!!_

Obviously Joshua who was in the kitchen directly next to them, thought the same as Rosette. On his face was a big grin, too.

But Sharon continued yelling. "And I'm not happy with your friends!"

"What's wrong with Anna, Mary and Clair?

"I don't mean them! I mean the punk! They told me you know him well!"

"OH! SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" The girl spun around and wanted to go into her room, but at the door she stopped. "That's none of your business."

The next evening Rosette was on the way to Chrono, or better to Mr Hendric. Sharon had told her to give him a little present because Mr Hendric's birthday had been a week ago while he had been in Denver. But now he was home again.

Rosette looked up to the sky. In the west was a little rest of light of the sunset. There were no clouds and some stars were already seen. _What a beautiful night! _A pleasant breath was there and blew some golden locks out of Rosette's face. _So nice today! _

She arrived at the house and Sheela greeted her already. But suddenly the dog reacted strange. Voices were heard from the inside of the house and the border-collie began to whimper.

"Hu? What's wrong with you?" Rosette asked calmly. But the animal didn't stop and pulled her on her trousers. "Hey! Stop this! My new jeans!" Since the girl didn't want her clothes to be ripped apart she followed Sheela's lead. Behind a big tree in the neighbour's garden she let go of her. The blonde was just about to go back to the house when suddenly the door was opened. Two men stepped outside. Because it was dark now the girl couldn't see who it was and she was too far away to hear their voices. But she could watch them arguing. She guessed that one of them was Mr Hendric.

_Why do I hide here? I should go them and give him the present!_ But her body wouldn't move. It doesn't matter what she tried, she could only watch the scene.

Mr Hendric began to yell at the other person. He screamed something about "Go where you have been coming from!" and so on. Was it fear in his voice? The other man chuckled, then he lifted his hand. He held a gun.

Shocked Rosette stared at him. Now she was happy that she hadn't went to them. But she had to do something! She couldn't simply stand here behind the tree and do nothing!!

It was too late. The stranger aimed and shot. The shot wasn't loud; he had to use something to deaden the noise. Only moments after that Mr Hendric collapsed on the pavement. _Oh my God!! _The blonde wanted to scream but she wasn't able to. A soft breath blew again. Long hairs were seen behind the strangers back! OMG, Chrono had killed his uncle! Quickly he looked around and hurried towards a black car which stands next to the sidewalk. The motor roared and he drove away.

Shocked Rosette sat on the grass in the neighbour's front garden. _This… can't… This can't be!! NO, no, I don't believe this!! _The numbness faded away and she ran over to the man who lay no the ground. He lay on his stomach, the face on the hard stones of the pavement. Under him was a huge puddle of dark blood.

"MR HENDRIC!" The girl cried, tears coming into the corner of her eyes. She had to get help. Through her screaming some neighbours came out of their own houses. Immediately they rushed to the corpse. An old lady hung a cover over Rosette's shoulders.

"Come, girl. This is not a place for you." She said and brought her into her house which was on the opposite side of the street. It was tidy inside and old-fashioned. There were lots of old big wooden furniture. The woman made her sat down on an old beige couch. It smelled everywhere of granny perfume.

"Do you want to drink something, dear? It has to be a shock for you!" The girl nodded slowly. She still couldn't believe what happened.

Now nearly everybody was on the street. The whole neighbourhood met. Soon the siren of a police car was heard. The policemen cordoned off the place where the corpse lay.

Later a man came to Rosette.

"Hello. My name is George Brooks. I'm the leading police inspector." He introduced himself.

She looked up to him with glassy eyes. "I'm Rosette Christopher."

"I've been told that you were the first person who had seen the corpse. Would you please come with us to the police station? We need your evidence."

"Sure."

After 15 minutes she sat on a hard chair in the police station. A young woman about 25 years old asked her the typical questions.

"What's your name?"

"Rosette Christopher."

"Age and birthday?"

"Sixteen years old, Birthday is January the 23th 1992."

"Do you know Mr Hendric?"

"He was a good friend of my father's."

"What did you do there?

"His birthday was last week and I should bring him a present."

And so on and so on…

--

"So, and you've said that you saw the victim and another person." The woman repeated Rosette's words.

"Yeah."

"Did you see the other person?" The she wanted to know.

The girl hesitated. She was sure that she had seen a man with long hair. And this could only be Chrono. But he would never be able to do something like this. She was sure…

"No, officer. It was too dark. I wasn't able to see anything more than two silhouettes." _But I've seen something! Why can't I say it! Why don't I say it?! It's important! It wasn't Chrono anyways, was it?_

"Okay, you can go now. Your family awaits you outside."

(AN: sorry, I can't write these police stuff things…)

For the rest of the evening the girl said nothing more. At home she fell tired on her bed. But then it knocked on the door.

"Rosette?" Joshua's head popped through the door. "Are you alright?"

He came and sat down next to her.

"I don't know…"

**AN: **Something is missing in this fanfic… hm… some corpses? – nooooooo,…. Hm… what can it be…

HA! Didn't expect this! Did ya? Did ya? DID YA?? But it was so boring and I needed some action….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

**AN:** Something is still missing here…

**Chapter 15:**

Chrono drove along the street which led to Clemrich. It was 8 o'clock am and Saturday. It was cloudy outside and there was a little bit fog. Suddenly his cellphone began to ring. _Grrr, annoying thing!_ He took it, pressed some buttons and switched the loudspeaker of it on.

"Yeah?"

He was answered by a dark male voice. "Hello. Here speaks inspector Brooks. Do I speak to Alexander Rennis?"

"Yes, sir. Did something happen?" The purpled haired boy asked. Why should the police call him? He didn't do anything,…except for… oh shit. If this really was the case he had troubles… much troubles…

"Hello? Do you hear me? The reception is bad!" It came from the phone and pulled him out of his thoughts. Chrono shook his head.

"Yes, sir. I hear you."

"Good. Where are you at the moment?" _Why do you want to know?_

"About one mile away from Clemrich."

"Would you please come as fast as possible? It's about your uncle."

_Hm… __my uncle?_

An hour and a few minutes later the policewoman asked Chrono the same questions as he had asked Rosette.

"Name?" - "Alexander Rennis."

"Age and birthday?" - "16. December the 12th 1991."

And some other questions about the relationship to Mr Hendric.

"And what do you need all this for?" He started to get impatient. At the moment he had no interest in to be questioned. He only wanted to get out of here.

"Hu? You don't even know it?" The woman asked surprised.

"Know what?" _Okay, something bad had happened._

"Mr Hendric has been shot yesterday evening. He died immediately. I'm sorry for the bad news, but I've thought you knew it. Everyone here know it."

Chrono stared at her with wide eyes. "No." He whispered. Shaking his head slowly he leaned back into his chair. With glassy eyes he looked on the ground.

"Do you would like to go home now?" – "Yeah. Goodbye." Chrono stood up and walked to the door. He hadn't meant that the situation was this worse and now his uncle was dead!! What should he do now?

The best was if he would go home now. But he didn't fell like it. So the young man decided to make a roundabout way through the town, later perhaps through the forest. He still couldn't believe what happened and on this way he had enough time to think of it…

Later he was jogging through the forest. Suddenly he heard a strange sound from behind. The young man stopped and turned around. A middle-aged woman pushed her way through some bushed. Finally on the normal path she sunk to her knees, holding her hand in front of her mouth. Her brown hair fell out of the little ponytail she wore. Her clothes were stained with soil and grass. Was this blood on her shirt and on her right arm?

Chrono hurried over to her.

"Hey, lady! Can I help you? Are you okay?" He asked worried. The woman looked up to him with empty eyes. Out of the blue she began to smirk. Chrono narrowed his eyes. "Hey! What's wrong with you?" The woman began to scream and rolled on the ground.

_Oh shit!! _ "Hey, calm down! Calm down! I'm calling the ambulance, understand? Calm down!"

She stopped. _Phew. At least she doesn't shout anymore._

"NJAAAAA!" She yelled again as a pair of horns came out of her head. Chrono jumped back stumbling. _FCK!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!_ Moment! Hadn't he read something like this in the newspaper recently? The title had been something like a mysterious epidemic. (AN: Who remember the title? It was in this fanfic) What had the text said?

"A mysterious epidemic has broken out in San Francisco. The illness is transmitted by liquid or wounds. The first victim, a young man, was found at Saturday July the 8th. The illness has spread out very fast. After only one day, 60 more people have been infected. It concerns with a dangerous infection and no remedies were found until now. The symptoms are growing aggressiveness and higher violence. Add to this a pair of horn-likely thing grow out of their head and in the worst case the skin began to change it's form. The doctors are at a loss. According to the Magdalene order, a Christian organization, it has a demonic background."

He recalled the report in his mind. Yeah, something like this was it. What should he do now? He couldn't simply leave her where she was. Something growled from behind him. Shock. Obviously the lady had only been a trick! Six other persons surrounded him. They looked worse. Were they humans at all? Their skin changed into a reptile-like leather. The eyes glowed bright yellow. One of them bared his teeth and showed some sharp fangs. _HOLY HELL!! _ Then he saw that another had little wings on his back. _Demons? Devils? _

The tallest one prepared for jumping and attacked Chrono.

"Wohow!" The boy yelled surprised. Fortunately he had been able to avoid it to be hit. He had never been happy that he had to learn karate, judo etc. when he was younger because he had never liked violent and fighting. This was the moment in which it changed. Now he was really happy about it.

The demon hadn't landed yet. Chrono took his chance, spun around and kicked his enemy. Groaning the devil hit the ground.

Angered about this the others began to attack, too. _Oh man! I could fight against three, but not against all six! – Except if I…_

"_You can't run away now! You're dead!" _One creature groaned with a harsh voice as it jumped towards him.

"_Don't think that I give up without a fight!" _Chrono's consciousness passed out, his eyes went a bright yellow and the fight began.

--

Rosette sat on the couch and listen to the radio. Nobody except for her was at home. Victoria was with Vinsent and Sharon on a horse stable to buy a pony… again… and Joshua was at a friend's birthday where he would sleep over. It was so boring… and she still couldn't get rid of the thought about last evening. She always saw the pictures of the shot Mr Hendric in her mind. She knew what she had seen, but she didn't believe that Chrono did this.

In the afternoon she decided to visit Mary. She was her best friend and the only one who wasn't as snobbish as the others, still snobbish, but less then everyone else. Now, the two girls sat in Mary's room and chatted about the last events.

"So, you've really seen how he died?" The smaller girl asked interested.

"Yeah. It was terrible!" Rosette clenched her shoulders and turned to the window. The sun begun to shone through the clouds, but only for a few minutes. Then it vanished again behind the white fluff.

The door was open and Mary's mother brought them some tea.

"Thanks." The tea tasted good.

**AN: **something is still missing here… some demons? – noooooooo

PLEASE NOTE: my school has started and I won't be able to upload every day, perhaps only every 3 days…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**An: ** something is still missing here….

**Chapter 16:**

Rosette spent the afternoon at Mary's. They talked about the last events and some typical girls stuff. At the moment they were sitting in the big tidy garden of Mary's on two wooden deckchairs.

"Do you feel better now, Rose?" _Stop calling me that!! Aaaaaaaarrrrrg! _Before she answered she looked up to the sky and closed her eyes.

"Yeah. I think so. Still bad, but not as bad as before." And that wasn't even a lie. She was really feeling better after a little big talking.

It was now early in the evening and the sun slowly sunk down. Rosette walked down the well-known street to Chrono's house. She had to talk to him, to talk about that what she had seen. Soon she arrived at her destination. The flowers in the front yard were as beautiful as ever and smelled good. The blonde stopped at the little porch and looked back. Only a few steps away on the pavement Mr Hendric had lay. There was still a darker mark from the blood on it. Sadly she rang the door bell and waited for Chrono to open the door. But still after 5 minutes waiting there was no trace of the young man. Rosette sighed. Obviously he wasn't at home and she had made the way for nothing. She stepped back and decided to sit down on the stairs. What should she do now? Wait here or go home? Well, she actually didn't know where he had gone and when he would come back again, so the best would be to go home and try to phone him in the evening. But therefore the weather was way too nice now!! Perhaps she could make a little round through the forest? Maybe Chrono was there, too. Hadn't he told her that he like it to be in the nature once? At least it was worth a try. (AN: lol, so obviously that she has to go there. And Chrono's still fighting… lol)

Fortunately it wasn't far away to the woods, only three streets or so. The low hanging sun made beautiful shadows through the trees. Slowly it faded into twilight. Suddenly the girl saw a woman walking towards her. But something was wrong with her.

"Hey, Miss! Can I help you?"

--

Chrono's mind had passed out and his instinct began to react for him. With little movements he got out of the way from his attacker which made the demons only angrier. They began to attack faster but with less control so it was easier for the purple head to defend himself. But he didn't know exactly how long he could do it. Meanwhile he had beaten one of them to the ground but there were still eight others. Wait! Eight? Hadn't it been only six? Seemed like they had gotten amplification. The situation was growing worse. They surrounded him, awaiting the right moment. Suddenly Chrono got an idea. Such a rivet collar could be useful sometimes… (AN: Mwahahahaha!) He quickly opened the buckle behind his neck and tried to use it as some sort of whip. To his astonish it really worked. He slapped a monster into the face and the spikes stabbed one demon's glowing eyes. Disgusted the young man stumbled back while the monster fell to the ground with a loud scream.

Chrono took a deep breath and moved away from the next hit. Suddenly he saw a green zombie-like thing splitting out liquid which missed him only by a few centimetres. Obviously it was corrosive acid. Hm, perhaps this could be useful on the other hand… (AN: Don't believe it? I say it can…) He stepped in front of the reptile thing and jumped fast to the left as the zombie spilt again. It missed his destination and hit the reptile. The skin whizzed and bubbled. With loud screams it rolled on the floor. Quickly a whole was burned in its stomach and the intestines came out. Chrono stumbled back. Now he had really the feeling that he had to vomit. But he had to be strong now; there was no time for this.

He did the same with one other devil; another was hurt by the spikes, but still alive. Then the boy saw his chance and spun around to run home, away from these creatures that puffed or were hurt by now.

He rushed past trees and bushed, trying to find back on a way which led home. He nearly reached the border where the town began. But suddenly he had a dream-like vision in which he heard a familiar voice of a girl.

"Hey Miss! Can I help you?" She said. _Oh no! ROSETTE!!_

--

Rosette knelt next to the woman. Something had to be wrong with her. The girl glanced over her shoulder. She could swear that she had seen somebody running away through the corner of her eyes.

--

Chrono couldn't simply let Rosette here. If his vision was right she would be tricked by this little witch exactly like him! Finally he could see her. His instinct had been right.

"ROSETTE! RUN!" He screamed.

Surprised she turned around and stared at him. Immediately Chrono gripped her by her hand and pulled her away just in the right moment. The woman hissed and clutched for the two teenagers with her paw. Rosette screamed and followed the boy's lead. Only now she noticed the group of monsters who chased them. Together they headed towards the town. But suddenly Rosette stumbled and fell on the ground. (AN: So obviously… Why do al girls fall in this situation? -.-")

"_Don't try to get away! We'll catch you anyways!" _One of them growled.

_This voice?! What the hell is this?_ The blonde took a scarred glance behind. No wonder that Chrono hurried this much! He knelt down beside her

"Hey! You okay?" He asked with a worried voice.

"My ankle!"

Suddenly a shadow covered them. A glance up told them that the devils had reached them. The other one with reptile-skin was just jumping in their direction and yelled. "_Got ya!!_"

"_Only in your dreams!" _Rosette heard Chrono growling. What had happened to him? Why did his voice changed and why the hell did he also have glowing GOLD eyes?!

A low breath blew around them. Within one second the creatures froze in their movements. Their skin went pale and suddenly they looked like grey statues.

"Wha-!" Rosette gasped. But before she could say more Chrono had lifted her up and carried her away.

**AN: **Something is still missing here… some fights?- nooooooooooo….

Sorry… a little bit short, but I can't write fighting scenes and this was actually supposed to be a chapter filler…

Anyway… I was in a bad mood today and got some ideas nevertheless… I like the rivet collar….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

**AN: **blablabla… so here's chapter 17 (wow, I've never really thought that I would write so much…)

**Chapter 17:**

Before Rosette could say something Chrono had lifted her up and carried her.

"What are you doing?"

"You've said your ankle hurts. We have to get away from as fast as possible, so this is the best way." Rosette wanted to protest again, but a glance at his face told her that it was useless. Sulky she pulled faces.

A little bit later some growls were heard from behind once again. Obviously some demons had survived. Chrono speeded up and arrived at the town. Even there the devils followed them.

The blonde had to wrap her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"Let me down! I'm too heavy!"

"Too heavy? You're kidding!"

Finally the monsters fell behind and the teenagers arrived at Chrono's house. Quickly they were inside and the door was locked up. He let her down and sat next to her on the ground panting.

The girl looked over to him. At least his eyes had the normal colour again. Well red was not really a normal eye colour, but for Chrono it was obviously.

"How's your foot?" He asked and glanced worried to her.

"It doesn't hurt as much as before. Only a scratch or so." She smiled at him. Suddenly her smile faded away.

"What?" The boy asked puzzled.

"You're bleeding." She said in a low voice. Immediately he looked down the arm on which she pointed. There was a cut of about 10cm length.

"Shit!" He got up. "Sit down in the living room, please. I'll be back in some minutes." He went upstairs into the bathroom to clean the wound and to bandage it.

Meanwhile Rosette went to sit down on the couch. Her ankle still hurt a little bit, but not much. A lot of questions were now in her mind. What were these things in the forest? Why had they attacked them? Why had Chrono had golden eyes suddenly? How had he frozen them to statues? And she still had to ask him about Mr Hendric. Could she even trust Chrono anymore? But on the other hand he had always been a good friend to her, always friendly and polite. She had to grin about the thought of the day in the mall.

"What's so funny?" Chrono asked from the left.

"Hu? Uhm, I was just thinking." – _Don't frighten me like this! _– "How's your arm?"

"It doesn't hurt a lot. But I've a big problem." He hesitated. "The virus is transmitted by wounds. If I'm infected I'll become such a demon, too."

Shocked she stared at him. "Oh, no! And what do you do now?"

"Well, at first you have to get home, I guess… It's not save here. I don't want you to be hurt."

Rosette walked over to the window and leaned on the windowsill. "I guess, I don't go home. Come here and look outside." The young man stepped beside her and watched the scene on the street. There were more of these demons. Everyone looked different and more dangerous than the ones in the forest. "Don't think that I'm going home with these things on my heels."

"Sure not." The purple head went away to a cupboard which stood right next to the door. He began to look for something in it and mumbled stuff like "There is it?" Finally he found what he was looking for. Interested the girl watched him, wondering what he planned now… But she didn't expect what he did now.

He turned around to her with a gun in his hand. The memories of the murder last evening flooded her so she took a step back.

"Here, take this!" He held the gun to her. "It's charged. If I'll act any kind of different than usual or even try to attack you because of the virus, shoot me."

"What?! You can't expect this! I – I can't shoot you! Are you crazy?!" But he had already gripped her and closed it around the weapon.

"You can! I don't want you to be hurt." He repeated. "At the moment you're the only one I have." He whispered and turned away from her. _I don't want to be a monster without any control. I don't want to hurt you…_

Sadly Rosette looked down to the gun in her hand. The strength in his voice made her obey. Maybe he was really right. _But I can't let you alone. _"If you say so. But at first I've some questions." She remembered the true reason why she had been looking for him.

"Whatever you want." He replied, still not looking at her.

"Good, at first" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What was this in the forest?"

So Chrono tried to explain what he had read in the newspaper, how he had met the devils and how he had fought against them.

"Second: How did you freeze them and why the heck did you have golden eyes?!" Meanwhile the blonde sat on the couch with the weapon in her lap and waited for an answer. After a long silence he finally spoke.

"I don't know how I make this. It comes from time to time, mostly when I'm angry, scarred of something or because of other feelings like this. At this state my mind passes out and I'm not able to recall memories from this time. Sometimes I think another half of me is taken me over. (AN: No, he's not schizophrenic XD) It's a special ability or gift. It has always been like this. Always since I was born." _Is this a little bit guilty in is voice. _

"Oh. Third: Do you know that I've seen the murder on Mr Hendric?" _I wonder if it's a good idea to ask it now…_

"Yeah, the police told me. Why do you want to talk about this now?" He looked at her, trying to read her expressions. Then he sat next to her.

"But I didn't tell the police everything I've seen." She bit her lip. By these words Chrono sat straight up. "Why not? I could've been important!"

The girl took a deep breath before answering. "Well, I saw a young man shooing him. I wasn't able to see much, but I saw that he had waist-long hairs."

Chrono jumped on his feet. "You don't really believe that I was it, did you? Please believe me! He's my uncle I would never do something to him!"

"I was confused and only wanted to make sure, so I asked. I'm sorry. Of cause I believe you." Why did she trust him this much? She was sure she had seen him and now she believed him every word! What a strange feeling.

"Don't you want to sit down again?" She patted the seat next to her. How could she cheer him up a little bit? _I'd like to know what he's thinking at the moment…_

He sat on the couch and leaned on the backrest. A long silence followed. _So quiet. Say something, Rosette. But what? _

"Uhm… Chrono?" She tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Do you remember the time in the café you asked me about my past?" A little bit pain flickered in his eyes. The girl could guess that his past hadn't been as nice as hers.

**AN: **Actually I wanted to write a lot more in this chapter, but then I noticed that that would be too much and this is only the half of the stuff which was supposed to be in it…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

**AN: **Something is still missing here….

**Chapter 18:**

"Do you remember the time in the café you asked me about my past?" A little bit pain flickered in Chrono's eyes. The girl could guess that his past hadn't been as nice as hers.

"Sure, I do. You didn't want to tell me. But it's okay. If you don't want to you don't have to." _TELL ME; TELL ME; TELL ME!! I WANNA KNOW!! _Rosette thought impatient, but she didn't want him to feel bad either. "If you don't want to it's okay, really." The blonde repeated once again. Chrono ran his hand over his face and rubbed his eyes.

"No. I'd like to talk about it. I've never had the chance before." So he began to tell:

--

FLASHBACK IN CHRONO'S POV:

I lived with my family directly in New York City. My family means my dad, mom and my twin brother Aion. We were really happy here. My father had a well-paid job and my mother worked half-days as a nurse in one of the biggest hospitals. We lived in a big house with a very little garden and a balcony. It seemed that we had the perfect life. At the beginning of primary school Aion and I were usually alone, but soon we had two new friends; Vide and Genai. In the afternoon we sometimes met them in the park or we visited them. One day I lost the others in the park. While I was buying some ice cream, they disappeared. On the way to look for them I saw a little girl crying.

"Hey, what's with you? Is something wrong?" I asked her.

She looked up to me with big watery eyes and sniffed. "I can't find mommy!" She sniffed again. The girl was a little bit younger than me and had short brown hair.

"Hey, if you want we can look together. I'm looking for someone, too." I offered her.

"Really?" Her face lighted up a little. "My name's Beth, but everybody is calling me Sheeda!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alexander and my nickname's Chrono."

On this way we looked for the persons we had lost out of sight. Soon I saw Aion and the others.

"Ah Chrono, there you are! Who's this?" My twin greeted me. I explained everything to the others and a few minutes later we had found Sheeda's mother. Because she was a friendly girl she became one of our friends, too. A few weeks later another girl joined our group. Our nickname for her was Rizelle and she was new in town.

Time passed by and we all grew up. Soon the last year of Junior High School began. Sheeda, Rizelle, Genai and Vide were still our friends. We spent most of our time in school and in the shopping mall where some of us had little jobs. I worked at a music store. One day I met a cute blonde girl. Later I heard that her name was Mary. She came often and sometimes I could talk to her a little bit. I think she was my first real crush. All the more I was surprised that she suddenly stood next to my other friends and talked to them. Obviously she was in the same maths class as Sheeda and a friend of hers.

From now on she was with us every day. The first semester passed by and there should soon be a school dance. I sat in the cafeteria and saw her walking out of the room. It seemed that she was alone. Perhaps I could ask her now if she would like to be my date for my dance. So I followed her. When I came she was just putting stuff into her closet.

"Oh, hi, Chrono!" She turned to me and smiled, a smile that I loved so much.

But what to say now? "Ehm… uh…"

"What is it? Split it out!"

"I – uh- was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me… But if you don't want…" I stuttered praying she says yes.

"Sure I want. That would be nice. Can you pick me up at about 7 o'clock?" Phew, I sighed. "Of cause I can!" Now I grinned wide. At that moment I was so happy.

"Great. See ya!" She answered and rushed over to some girls she knew.

"Finally you asked her!" A voice said from behind.

"Yeah, Aion. Who's your date?" I asked my twin who grinned, too.

"I just asked Rizelle and she said yes. – Do we have maths now?"

Saturday came fast and Mary and I were on the way to the gym. She wore a beautiful long white dress, her long hairs pulled back with a bow. The dress had a pale beige bow on the back, too.

"Do you want to dance?" She would like to know when we were in the gym.

The school dance had been really good; Mary and I had our first kiss. Afterwards we were a couple. Aion and Rizelle, too. Everything seemed so perfect. Too perfect.

Suddenly my dad lost his job and began to drink because of this. His violence towards my brother, mom and me grew. Sometimes we really were scarred to come home. In the evening we came home late at night when he was already in bed or still in a bar.

Once we came home from Genai who celebrated his birthday.

"Psst! Not so loud!" Aion hissed to me after we both took our shoes of and sneaked down the hall. Suddenly I stopped. "Do you hear that?" Carefully we listened. The voices came from the living room.

I opened the door a little bit, not much, but still enough that we could see the two persons who were in the room. Mom and dad. They argued about something and my father was like always drunken.

"Don't say that! I'm working my ass of and you drink all the time! I can't stand it anymore!" The woman screamed. The man mumbled something but suddenly he got up and swung to strike. He hit her directly into the face and she fell back. While she was falling she hit her head on the corner of the little cupboard which was next to her. Then she passed out.

Behind the door we gasped. We didn't expect this. Then the shock grew bigger. A puddle of blood was build under her head.

Scarred we decided to go to the neighbours and call the police and the ambulance. But it was too late. My father had killed my mother and he went to the prison. The next morning we spent at the police station, telling them what we had seen.

Then my cellphone rang. It was Mary's mother. And she told me the second bad news. Actually I had had a meeting today with Mary but I wasn't able to come because of the last events. On the way to our normal meeting point she had gotten run over by a car with a drunken driver. I wanted to see her, but her mother said that she had died immediately. Within two days my mom and my girlfriend were dead. I locked me up in my room and cried. This was the first time I did this but I had to. I felt so guilty for Mary's death. If I had called of the meeting, she wouldn't have been there; she wouldn't have been dead… It was my fault… Even through everybody told me it was not, but it was.

After one week Aion and I got separated. Aion should live with our aunt, dad's sister, and I should live with my mother's brother Mr Hendric and his daughter Azmaria. Until this time I didn't even know I had an uncle and a cousin. So I moved to Clemrich. They both were nice and friendly to me, but then my uncle got the new job in Denver and Azmaria was sent to the private school. I was always alone at home; they only came every two weeks.

FLASHBACK END

--

"I think this is the reason why I became a punk, too." Chrono chuckled sadly with a faked smile. "Nobody cared about me and I wanted to have some attention…"

"Oh, that's really a sad story. I'm really sorry for you. It must've been hard." Of cause it had to be hard, what was she saying?!

Sadly Chrono stared into the space. "Thanks for listening… I had to tell it someone…"

Rosette remembered the time after her last school dance. Chrono had hugged her, so she could cry on his shoulder. It seemed like it was the other way round now, so she hugged him.

"If you're happy, be happy. If you're angry, be angry. If you're sad and want to cry, then cry." She recalled the words he had used the last time.

**AN:** something is missing here… Mary? – nooooooo; Aion?- Yeah, that was it… even through he isn't a real enemy yet…. But of cause he will be.

Sorry but I'm not so good in writing memory and past stuff…

YAY!! This was my longest chapter!!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

**AN: **Sorry for uploading so late for today…

**Chapter 19:**

"If you're happy, be happy. If you're angry, be angry. If you're sad and want to cry, then cry." Rosette recalled the words he had used the last time. Thankfully Chrono wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." It was not more than a whisper. They didn't know how long they had sat there but it was late now and still not save enough outside. It was only more dangerous in the darkness. Chrono offered her to sleep in Azmaria's room and she also borrowed some of his clothes again. Her own clothes were too uncomfortable for the night… After she had changed Rosette stepped into Azzy's room. It was a typical little girl room. In the shelves on the wall were some cute soft toy animals and some dolls. Opposite to the door was a window with white curtains and a desk stood in front of it. At the left was a big wardrobe. The main colour of the room was a soft beige.

The blonde smiled. It looked almost like her own room when she was younger. She walked over to the bed and sat down. It was really soft. Then it knocked on the door and Chrono asked if she had everything she needed.

"Yeah, thanks. Well, at least I guess so…" She answered and smiled at him.

He scratched his head and looked worried to her. "Okay. If you need something, just ask me. And lock the door. If I'm going to change in the night that you would be save at least."

"When you say so. How do you feel?" The girl wanted to know.

"I've got a headache, but it's not as bad as it could be. Good night." He shut the door, Rosette locked herself up and covered herself with the soft blankets. There she lay for some minutes, thinking about her situation. Everything was all going the wrong way… And she had to think of Chrono and the virus all the time. She had seen what happened to infected people and hoped that he wouldn't share their fate.

Finally she slowly drifted into the dreamland.

--

In her dream she was next to a ruin near the forest. In a strange way Chrono stood next to her, but he was younger and wore a poncho and his hair open. Then the blonde realized that she herself was younger, too. Her hairs were in two braided pigtails which hung over her pink dress. On a leave less tree in front of them sat an eagle. Rosette was used to this dream before, she had had it always then she was younger and she knew exactly that the eagle would begin to speak soon.

"Hello Chrono." A male voice was heard.

"Aion!" The boy next to her growled.

"I've seen you met the little demons today." MOMENT! This was not the usual text!!

Suddenly he jumped from this branch and changed his form when he landed. Now he was a tall man with a white tuxedo and long white hair which he wore in a low ponytail. He also wore glasses.

_I don'__t know why, but he's creepy! _

Suddenly the background vanished and faded into a high round place with a fountain. Next to the fountain was Joshua right behind the man Chrono had called Aion.

"Joshua!" Rosette gasped. What did her brother do here?

"Surprised to see him here, little girl?" Aion smirked evilly. Rosette ground her teeth.

"Why is he here?! What did you do to him?" She didn't exactly know why but she hated him at the first sight…

"At the moment nothing, but come to San Francisco if you want save him." His grin widened.

--

"GIVE HIM BACK!!" The blonde screamed and sat straight in her bed, her heart was beating fast.

--

Chrono had just closed the door to Rosette's room when a new wave of headache came. He leaned on the wall and pressed the left hand over his face. "Shit!" He mumbled. Like always he had all bad luck. With some difficulties he went in his own room and fell on his bed. He didn't even try to pull the blankets over him and was immediately asleep. He had never used this much power before; in his past he had only used very little of them.

He dreamed that Rosette was with him and they met Aion. His brother told him that they had to come to San Francisco to save the girl's brother. Aion was about to say more but then the purple head was woken by a scream from the next door. He got up and wanted to know what happened to her, but in the first moment he felt too dizzy to stand on his feet. But nevertheless he forced himself out of his room. Then he knocked on the door.

"Rosette! Are you alright?" He tried to open the door, but right! It was locked. From the inside he could hear footsteps. The door was opened and Rosettes head popped up.

"Sorry when I woke you… I just had a nightmare... My brother was kidnapped by a creepy person or something like this… It was really weird. Sorry anyways when I woke you." She explained. Chrono narrowed his eyes.

"That's strange. I had a similar dream. Aion was threatening us and said we should come to San Francisco…"

The girls widened her eyes and opened the door more, so she could step out. "That's scarring! It WAS the SAME dream!"

Shaking his head, the young man turned around and went downstairs. The blonde followed him with the words "Hey, where're you going?"

As she caught up with him he just dialled a number into the phone.

"Who're you calling?" She was interrupted by the TOUUUUUUUUT TOUUUUUT from the phone. Obviously the loudspeaker was on. Very quickly a voice answered them. Exact the same voice the girl heard in her dream.

"Ah, you are late, Chrono. I expected you to call earlier." Why did he know that he was calling? And this in the middle of the night! The whole situation was suspicious!

"What do you want, Aion?" Chrono growled.

"I just want you to talk to you, dear brother. Because of your call I guess you've got my message." –little silence- "And you too, Miss Christopher, or should I better say Mary Magdalene?" The man at the other end of the line chuckled. The girl gasped. Why did he know she was there?! Why did he even know her name? AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS MAGDALENE STUFF?!

"Shut up and tell me what you want!" Chrono yelled.

"Like I said, I want to talk to you and Magdalene. And I'm sure the dear Miss would like to have her brother back." A click was heard from the telephone and another voice was there.

"Rosette?!" The voice timid asked.

The said blonde pulled the phone out of Chrono's grip and held it to herself. What did Joshua have to do with this?! "JOSHUA!" – TOUUUUT TOUUUUT TOUUUUT. Hung up.

Rosette stared between the boy next to her and the phone in her hand.

"That bastard!" He hissed. His expression darkened visibly.

**AN: **okay… I hope this wasn't too bad… I had some difficulties to write this chapter…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

**AN: **Sorry for not uploading this week, but 1. I didn't know what to write here. 2. I had no time because of school and horse riding. 3. I was sick… I wrote this chapter when I was sick, too… so sorry if it's crap…

**Chapter 20: **

"That bastard!" Chrono hissed. His expression darkened visibly.

Still flabbergasted Rosette stared at the phone. She couldn't believe that she had just got the message that her brother was kidnapped by the brother of her best friend. "What now?" She finally whispered. The boy next to her narrowed his eyes. This was no fun. He knew that Aion would mean it serious. Slowly he put the phone down onto its loading station. Afterwards he ran his hand through his messy hairs.

"I've ask you what to do now!" The girl suddenly yelled at him. It was a mixture between anger and begging. But he didn't answer her and looked only at the old clock with stand right next to the phone. It said four o'clock in the morning. Way too early to do something.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" The blonde shrieked. After all her brother was in danger! She had to help him!

"Okay. At first calm down. Second go and get some rest, we're going to San Francisco. Third at about 8 o'clock we're leaving; you've to call your parents first, so they know where you are." He explained and tried to think of what happens next.

"TO SAN FRANCISCO?!" _My world goes down. _"But we can't go to San Francisco!" She began to protest nevertheless. But then she remembered Joshua's voice. He had really sounded like he was scarred. As his older sister it was her duty to help him. She had always felt overprotective for her brother, even through it annoyed him sometimes. Well, he had always had the opinion that it should be just the other way round. He had never asked her for help. But in this case it was different. Perhaps it would really be the best to look for him.

"No arguing and stop screaming around! You give me a headache!" Chrono turned away from her and closed his eyes. His arm hurt and his headache had really grown worse. _This is not good. Not good… _

"Aren't you felling good?" Worriedly the blonde rushed to his side. He only waved a doesn't-matter-hint at her. "Go and take your rest. You'll need it." Angered Rosette ground her teeth. She gripped him by his collar and made him look into her eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong! You always say there is nothing but I can see it! So tell me what's wrong with you!" She hissed to him._ What's with him?! Why is he so damn stubborn?! _

He freed himself and left a flabbergasted Rosette behind. "It's really nothing. I do feel well. Besides that's none of your business." Then he disappeared upstairs in his room. He let himself fall on the bed again and took the bandage from his arm. The wound looked way better than before, but there was a prickling around it which didn't seem normal.

"Crap."

--

Rosette lay again on the bed and looked up to the ceiling. She had given up talking to Chrono. It was senseless anyways. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Except for this problem she had some other ones. How could this all happen? Why to her? Why now? Why her brother?

--

Chrono glanced over to his alarm clock. Now it said 6:30am. At the moment he laid on his back on his bed, hairs opened (the braid had been too uncomfortable). Suddenly the door was opened a little bit and a light trip trap was heard. He felt weight on the end of the mattress and only moments after this a big, wet tongue in his face.

"Sheela!" Fortunately she had been in the save house the whole time. At least nothing had happened to her. (AN: lol, I totally forgot to mention Sheela…) "Yeah, yeah, good girl." The young man stroked her head and sat up. It was too late to sleep anyways… Quietly and trying not to wake Rosette he went into the kitchen and prepared the breakfast, the only thing he could think of to do. He also gave Sheela her dog food. Hungrily the dog gulped it down. After Chrono was done in the kitchen he went to collect all stuff which could be useful for the trip to San Francisco. Perhaps they could have a break in Denver. On this way he would be able to check if Azmaria was alright, after all the virus spread out so fast, it had to be in Denver, too. Yeah, that would be a good idea…

After half an hour he knocked on Rosette's door to wake her up. In silence they eat their food. The radio was turned on and a female voice announced the news.

"_The mysterious epidemic has taken over nearly the whole USA and some parts of South Canada. The government has proclaimed the emergency. The inhabitants are asked to stay at home as long as possible. On the street you should have guns or other weapons with you. According to the newest findings__ the infected people lose their mind. As soon as they are in this state the medicines aren't able to help anymore. The virus is transmitted by wounds and liquid. The transformation takes about one day. The symptoms are at first a headache. At the end of the first day the victim will begin to change her or his looking. There is no uniform looking after the change. The only things that all victims have in common are two horn-like things at their temples. After this their skin begins to change as well. Cases are know in which he skin is reptile like, leather like, more furry and some other abnormal forms. The real reason for this epidemic is still unknown. According to the Magdalene Order, the reason is a strong demonic energy activity above San Francisco, the epidemic centre. They fight against this demonic activities and hope, like we all hope that everything will be normal soon. As long as this epidemic still holds on it is not permitted to leave the country. It is also prohibited for all travellers to enter it. That were the news for today, I'm Cindy Cram. Take care of yourself." _The radio speaker finished.

"I don't know why, but I think Aion has something to do with this." Chrono spoke after long silence. Surprised the girl looked up from her muesli.

"Why do you say this? I think you like your brother! How can you blame him on something like this?!" Now she didn't understand anything.

"Yeah, I said that. But the story I told you yesterday was not over yet." Sadly he looked at her. "As I told ya, I moved to Mr Hendric. Because Clemrich is a little bit far away from New York I weren't able to see my friends as often as normal. Slowly we lost the contact. Last year I visited them again, but I couldn't recognize them anymore. They had totally changed. I don't know what happened but it had to be really bad. They were like a dangerous gang or something like this. When we were younger we used the name "Sinners" for us, only kidding of cause. But now they deserved this name totally. I told them I didn't want to have something to do with them anymore, but this wasn't as easy as it seemed. Aion was really angry with me. This was the last time I saw them. But believe me, there was a strange aura around him and I'm sure he has something to do with this crap." He leaned back in his chair and thought for a second. Since Rosette didn't know what to answer to that she said that she'd like to call her parents and tell them that she was okay.

Toooooooouuuuut toooouuuuuuuut it came from the phone. But finally her father picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, father. It's me, Rosette." She greeted him.

"Rosette! Thanks God you're alright! How are you?" He seemed relieved to hear her voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Are the other okay? Has you seen Joshua?" Well, on the other hand it could be a trick of Aion's, couldn't it? And sure was sure…

"Sharon, Victoria and I are alright but we thought Joshua was with you! He didn't come home!" Now he sounded worried again, no wonder.

"Dad, I'm afraid of that he is kidnapped! I've got a phone call! I'm going to look for him in San Francisco! Don't worry about me!"

"You WHAT?!" But it was senseless she quickly hung up before her father could yell at her. At least he knew where she was and that was what counted.

**AN: **okay… this chapter was actually not planned… and it's a long chapter (not really, but o3o). Actually they should be in Denver by now -.-" but then I've got the idea for this…

sniff and I'm still sick and wasn't at school today….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

**AN: **Sorry, my keyboard doesn't work right. There may be some mistakes in it and it's short… I've to get a new keyboard… Grrr

**Chapter 21:**

Before her father had been able to start arguing Rosette had hung up. She sighted and went back to Chrono in the kitchen. He still sat on the bench and stared through the window on the opposite side of the room. It was a little bit foggy outside, abnormal foggy for this season. It was really like in some sort of bad horror film. At first the fog came and with it some disgusting ugly monsters. Well, in this case the monsters had been a little bit faster. The purple haired boy chuckled sadly about this thought and the irony in it. When he saw Rosette entering the room he forced himself to a faked smile nevertheless. He knew he was bad at faking feelings, so he tried to change the subjects.

"What did he say?" He wanted to know.

"He said that everybody except for Joshua who disappeared is okay. I'm allowed to go to San Francisco with you." Now she was the one with the faked smile.

"Oh, really. You're allowed to." He doubted and narrowed his eyes. _Tell that your grandmother. He surely didn't say yes._

"No. But I hung up before he could say no." _I knew it! _She pulled a face and made him grin with this. Somehow she always managed to cheer him up. _One reason more to like her._

"Stop grinning at me like this! You make me laugh and I'm not in the mood for this now!" The blonde complained but with these words his grin even grew wider. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" She tried a new tactics.

"Well, I'm waiting for you to get dressed. You're still wearing my clothes." He got up and started to wash the dishes which had still stood on the table before. Puzzled the girl looked down at herself. She totally forgot that she had borrowed a t-shirt and some boxers again.

"Right." Rosette blushed and turned quickly around to go upstairs and into the bathroom.

As soon as she disappeared he continued to wash the dishes and chuckled again. Everything had changed so fast. He sighed and dried the plates and glasses. The bad and sad feeling had come back… and the headache, too. In the time the girl needed to get dressed Chrono had finished the dishes and changed his own clothes. He decided to wear wide dark trousers and a Slipknot T-Shirt. (AN: If you don't know: Slipknot is a band) Of cause his rivet collar wasn't allowed to be missed. He had lost his favourite rivet collar in the forest recently, but luckily he had two. Afterwards he brushed his hair and let it open. Back in the kitchen he waited for the blonde. _Why do girls always need so much time in the bathroom?_

Some minutes afterwards Rosette came again with her own clothes on, some long blue jeans and the black T-shirt they had bought in the shopping moll. A black belt with a golden buckle hung at her hips. (AN: I haven't mentioned before what she wore, have I? If yes, I don't remember what I've wrote, lol)

"But now we can go, right?" She asked impatiently.

"Sure. I just want to make sure that the house is locked up and save while we aren't here." They closed all rolling shutters and locked all door up which lead outside. Finally everything was done and they stand in the little hall which led to the garage. They took on their shoes and Chrono took his keys from a hook at the wall.

"Sheela!" He called. Of cause he couldn't let the dog be alone at home, above all because he didn't know when they would be back again.

In the garage it was dark and it took a little while until the light switch (AN: Is it called like this?) was found. The teenagers and the dog got into the car. Before the big gate/door (AN: What word is right here?) was opened, the roof of the car had been closed. Well, with all those demons outside a car with roof was better, wasn't it?

Carefully the young man drove outside, paying attention to any kind of suspicious movement. As expected it didn't took a long time for the first devils to show up. It was a slimy snail like thing which was eating a man,… or a woman. It was too ribbed apart to see what it had been. The demon was slimy and had the colour of some sort of yellow-green poison. In his mouth were sharp teeth and two long fangs. Fortunately the creature hadn't seen them yet, but unfortunately it blocked the only street which connected Clemrich with the other villages and cities.

Chrono braked the car and drove backwards again, so the distance between them grew.

"Terrible." He mumbled.

"And disgusting." Rosette replied with an expression on her face which underlined her words. "What now? We have to take this way."

CRACK

Spinning around in their seat they looked into the yellow glowing eyes of a bear like monster. It inspected the car and sniffed at the wheels.

"AH! STEP ON THE GAS; DAMN IT! NOW!" The girl shrieked scarred.

"AND THE OTHER ONE?!" The boy yelled back. He knew that it wasn't a really good idea to scream or yell in this situation, but something else was impossible.

"RUN OVER THIS FCKING THING!!" _I hope this idea is not killing us… _He really doubted that this would work. And it wasn't better than to be eaten by a bear, but it was worth a try. The automobile roared, speeded up and left a puzzled and coughing bear-thing behind. The slimy snail demon looked up from its meal just in time to see a red big thing coming dangerously near towards it. With a loud "Splash" it exploded when the wheels mashed it and the car got over it. The said car speeded up more and raced over the road out of the town.

Slowly Rosette dared to open her eyes again. Well, they were alive. Then she looked outside. A little bit yellow-green slim hung on the car's front.

"My poor automobile!! The paint is totally ruined." Chrono whimpered from the driver's seat while Sheela barked loudly from the back seat. A short silence followed until the blonde began to spoke: "That. - Was. - The. - COOLEST THING EVER!! YEAH!!"

"WHAT?!" The purple head cut her short (AN: Don't know if this word is right…) "We just ran over a monster and you think it was funny?!" He stared at her with wide eyes.

"YES! – Oh and look on the street where you are driving.- Yes, I think it was funny!!" She leaned back and hummed the song which was played in the radio at the moment.

"You're incredible." He shook his head and turned his attention back to the road.

**AN: **Sorry, I didn't know what to write here… This chapter wasn't planned, too… Does anyone know how long it takes to drive from New York to Denver? I need to know because I've to describe the travel…


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **This chapter is still out of plan and I don't know what to write here…

**Chapter 22:**

Even after two more hours in the car Rosette was still happy and in a very good mood. _Dear God, how can she be like this? This is going to be a long, long day… _

"Do you know how long it takes until we arrive?" She asked suddenly. He thought for a second and then answered her. "Well, at first we're going to Denver. I'm not sure but I think it'll take about 30 to 40 hours. It depends on the troubles we get in or not. But we'll soon need a gas station. We're running out of gas. Actually I wanted to fill up today or tomorrow." He pointed on the red glowing sign next to the steering wheel.

"Ts." The blonde leaned her head on her palm and look out of the window. The car was driving really fast; the side of the street which was bordered by grass, bushes and trees flew rapidly past them. "Such a long time… Geez… and what shall we do in this time? I'm really impatient, you know…"

"When try to sleep and I wake you up if something happens. Do you know how to drive a car? Then we could take turns at driving every, let's say four hours." Chrono suggested.

"No, I don't want to sleep and yes I can drive. But for a strange reason my family and friends don't want to come with me when I drive… I dunno why." (AN: I wonder why XD)

At least there hadn't been any demons in the way yet. Obviously they stayed mostly near the towns or villages to get some food.

It took three hours more when they arrived at as station. No one was seen there, not even a demon. Behind the gas station began a very small village. The streets were empty and all seemed desert.

"Do you think that we can fill up the car here?" Carefully Chrono looked out of the window to his left then to his right and braked next to one of the gasoline pump. "I wouldn't like it if I owe someone money… And there is no one at the till, no wonder…"

"Hm. Seems save." The girl's stomach began to grumble. "Daw, I'm hungry… we don't have something to eat, do we?" The young man let his head sink down. "You would've really forgotten the provisions, wouldn't ya? Where do you have in your mind?" – "And?" – "In the trunk. I put food and drinks in it." He sighed and could only watch the blond jumping out of the car and hurrying towards the back of the automobile. "Oh, what would she do without me?" He said to himself. She would be lost without him. He got of the car as well and stretched his legs. He wasn't much hungry at the moment, but really tired. He hadn't had much sleep the last night.

After some minutes he filled up the tank with petrol and ate some sandwiched with Rosette. She had insisted of him to eat something. In only a few minutes they had finished their meal.

"Can we go now?" The boy asked.

"I'll jus want to go to the bathroom and then we can go. I hope it's open…" Quickly she disappeared around the corner of the house of the gas station. Normally the toilets were there.

When she came back again they got into the car again. Now Rosette should drive, so Chrono was able to rest. Now he understood why nobody wanted to sit in the same car while she was driving.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!! You're driving too fast!! Watch the street! Watch the street!!" Worriedly he clung on the upholstery his seat. "Are you trying to kill us?!"

"SHUT UP!! It isn't that worse! I know how to drive!" She yelled back.

"Are you really sure?!" (AN: yeah, is she really sure?) Soon they arrived at a high way where the high speed wasn't important and slowly the teenagers calmed down. They left three more village and four more ours behind. The road was very secluded. They chose that way because they were sure that where weren't as many devils as at other places. They only saw a little group of them, but they were too far away to see them. It had begun to rain, so it washed the car and the disgusting slime from the demon, they had ran over, was washed away.

After six and a half hour and some more stops they arrived at a bigger city. It was 8 o'clock pm and the sun was low now.

"Perhaps we could find here something to stay over night?" The girl suggested. "Wow, this day passed by faster as I thought it would…"

"Yeah." The purple head agreed. _Too fast. And my headache is nearly killing me. I hope the woman in the radio was wrong. If no, I haven't much time left. _(AN: poor Chrono….)

At the main street they found something that looked like a hotel. It was a huge beige building and the light was on. Apparently there was someone inside.

Chrono took Sheela on the leash and he and Rosette walked towards the huge glass door. They knocked at it because they had t notice that it was locked. Immediately a middle-aged man in a black tux appeared. It seemed like he was an employee. The blonde waved to him and he opened the door for them. Before the teenagers were allowed to enter he greeted them and asked them some questions. For example if they had seen any demons in the neighbourhood. In the end he let them in and let them to the reception. A young woman stood behind it and greeted them as well. The other man disappeared behind a little wooden door.

"Welcome to our hotel. How long do you want to stay?" The woman said.

"Only one night." Chrono answered her.

"You're only passing through? Because of the virus and all? It's a terrible story. We have a lot of guests at the moment who run away from the epidemic." She began to chat.

"Yeah. It is. So could you please give us a room?"

"Do you want one big bed or separated beds?"

"Separated, please!" Both said at the same moment and blushed a deep red. (AN: I like this part XD)

"Okay, okay! Here's your key. It's room 016. You can pay before you're leaving tomorrow. Breakfast is between 7 and 10 o'clock. Or do you want a wake up call?" She handed them the key with a label which said "016".

"No, it's okay so. Thank you." Chrono took the key and they went to the stairs which lead into the hall with the rooms. Their room wasn't far away. They entered it and stood in a small room with a couch, a little table and a TV. On the opposite side of the room was passage a room that looked like a little kitchen. Directly next to the front door was the door to the bathroom. On the left and right were two more doors. They led to two bedrooms.

Meanwhile I was 9:55pm. Chrono and Rosette decided to go to bed now.

In his room Chrono laid down on his bed. The day was over. Actually he should've changed by now if he was really infected. And he was sure he was. But in a strange way the headache had been gone now. Was this only the silence before the storm? He didn't know and drifted slowly into a deep sleep.

**AN: **sorry, I didn't know what to write here… . And sorry, but my keyboard is broken. It took me an eternity to write this with it… And I don' have much time at the moment… sorry…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

**AN: **Sorry that it took me so long for uploading, but my birthday was on Saturday…

**Chapter 23:**

The next morning Rosette woke up very early. At home she would have slept three more hours but here she wasn't able to lie in her bed anymore. The clock said that it was nearly seven o'clock. She said up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and got on her feet. Outside of the window the sun began to shine. I would be nice weather today. And a little bit warmer was it, too. The blonde went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Then she looked around in the room, yesterday she hadn't had enough time for this. The couch had pale rose-colour and the arm rests were bordered with dark wood. The little table and the TV table were from the same wood (An: Can I say that?). The TV was black and very small. On the walls hung different pictures and photos of diverse stuff, for example a vase with beautiful flowers or a picture of a landscape. The wallpaper was a very pale beige with some little roses on it. All in all it was a boring room.

The girl decided to watch a little bit TV. But in all the channels were only these stupid shopping shows or shows for little children, so she turned it of again. She sighed and leaned back. What should she do now? Do nothing? No, she didn't like doing nothing. Plus it was too early to wake Chrono up, wasn't it? But just in this moment he came out of his room too and mumbled something that sounded like "Good morning".

"Morning! How are you today?" She greeted him also.

He scratched his head and sat down beside her. "Good. Better than yesterday." Actually that was right. Yesterday the headache had killed him nearly, but now everything was gone and it didn't came back the whole night. He had slept good and wasn't tired anymore. In a strange way the wound on his arm had healed over night, too. Almost nothing was still seen of it. He had never seen a wound what healed so fast.

"Do we have a brush here?" Rosette asked suddenly. "Hm?" He turned his face to her. "Oh, yeah. It's in the bathroom." He watched her getting up and going into the other room. Only a few seconds later she came back. She ordered him to sit in front of her with the reason that his hair was a total mess. After some problems she could run the brush through the hairs without hanging on hair knots. Then she began to braid it and tied it up with a ribbon which she found in her pocket.

"Ready!" She chirped happily. "Wanna eat breakfast now?"

After a good breakfast they went to take Sheela. Normally the hotel didn't allow any animals in their building, but in this situation the hotel made an exception. But the dog had to stay in a special room which had been prepared by one of the maids. For food and water was cared. Afterwards the teenagers paid at the reception and checked out. Fortunately Chrono had his credit card with him. He had really thought of all. Some minutes later they sat in the sport car again. The roof was open now and the sun shone brightly. All in all a nice summer day.

The next village was about 20 miles away. They stopped there again and saw a small clothes shop. Rosette had noticed that she didn't have other clothes except for the ones she was wearing and this was a problem. She couldn't wear these clothes all the time and it was too late to go back and take some others. So Chrono had offered her to go into the little shop. They had seen a woman in it and so they could be sure that they could enter the shop and the door wasn't locked up. The most shops were closed and the people had locked up themselves in their house. In this town the destruction caused by the devils was worse. On house was totally blown up and the walls of other ones were damaged. Some broken cars stood on the street. And this was only the main street; it surely wasn't the only place where it looked like that.

Like yesterday at the hotel Rosette knocked on the big window of the clothes shop. The woman looked to them and came nearer. She was old, had long white hair and a lot of wrinkles.

The younger girl waved and tried to speak through the glass.

"Hello, Madam! Would you please let us in?" She asked politely and as answered by a little nod of the old lady's.

"Are you kids okay?" She asked while she opened the door.

"Yes, we are." Chrono replied her. "Do you own this shop?"

Puzzled the woman looked at him. "Yes. But who is thinking of buying clothes when the whole continent is full of monsters!" She shrieked the last part.

"Well, we are." The blonde smiled at her. "We're only passing through and I need some clothes. You're shop is the only one we've seen at the moment…"

"If you want. Please come in." She opened the door wider and Chrono and Rosette stepped in.

"What do you need? T-shirt, top and jeans?" The young man asked the girl.

"Yeah, I think that would be enough." To speed the whole thing a little bit up Chrono looked at one and Rosette on the other site of the shop.

Rosette looked over her shoulder. He was just looking at something near the window. The old woman was standing next to her.

The blonde went over to the underwear section and asked the woman to put some in a bag which she gave to the woman; she would pay it later. Chrono didn't need to see what she was wearing underneath her normal clothes.

"Hey, Rosette! Come over here!" He called her. With folded arms he stood in front of a stack of clothes.

"I've never seen such an ugly shirt." He pointed on the one which laid on the top of the stack.

Rosette had to try hardly not to laugh. He was right. That was ugly, very ugly. It was a bright pink with a total ugly rabbit on it. The rabbit squinted and it held a carrot in its hand that look like it was rotted.

"Perhaps I should buy a souvenir for Victoria?" And she began to laugh even harder. The boy chuckled, too. "What about that one?" Rosette looked past him at a top which hung at the wall. It was dark lilac and had a sign of it which was written in very old letters.

"Although the night is long and dark, soon the dawn will come." The blonde read. (AN: I tried to translate that what Chrono said to Rosette in the plane in Manga Volume 4. If you have the English version of it, please tell me…). The girl tried it on and it fit her. They found some other clothes, too. As soon as they had paid their stuff they continued their travel.

--

The radio was loud and the song "Happy Ending" from Avril Lavigne was played.

"Oho oho  
so much for my happy ending  
oho oho  
so much for my happy ending  
oho oho oho

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread….." (AN: Song by Avril Lavigne, can be heard in youtube…)

Suddenly Rosette who was driving at the moment had to brake the car abruptly. A bat-like devil jumped directly in font of them on the street. It roared and bared its sharp teeth. Both teenagers screamed at this sudden enemy. The car stopped only a few meters in front of it.

**AN: **Haha, the chapter ends here! Sorry, but I suddenly felt like writing a shopping scene again and then like writing some demon stuff… but it didn't fit in one chapter…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

**AN: **huhu!! New chapter!! Sorry for the late upload but school takes a lot time…

**Chapter 24:**

The car stopped only a few meters in front of the devil. It bared its long sharp fangs and spread his huge wings. The eyes glowed in a very bright colour, so it seemed almost white. Then the demon roared loudly and dangerously. It lifted his big claw to slap on the car. Just in the right moment Rosette and Chrono got out of it. Sheela was able to escape to. Together they ran along the street, looking for a place to hide.

"You okay?" Chrono asked while he gasped for breath.

"Yeah! But your car is scrap!" She replied. Desperate she looked for a safe place, but suddenly a huge shadow was over them. As she looked up she only saw the body of the bat-thing. The blonde shrieked and was suddenly pulled to her left. Chrono had found a little lane there it was more difficult for the devil to fly. He had taken Rosette with him and hid under the little roof of the entrance of a shop. They saw the shadow went away.

"Do you think it flew away?" Chrono asked who covered Sheela's mouth with his hand. Her barking would have attracted the demon. Now he let her go again and stepped outside to look if the situation was safe. Meanwhile Rosette leaned against the front door of the shop. The building was damaged and the windows were covered with boards. All of a suddenly the door was opened, the girl was pulled in and the door was locked up again.

"I think we can go now, Ro- hm?" Chrono turned around to his friend but had to notice that she disappeared. "Rosette? Where are you?" He looked to all sides. "Rosette!!"

--

It was dark and the only thing Rosette was able to fell was that she was dragged away by two strong arms. Her mouth was covered with a piece of cloth. It smelled strange and made her sleepy. _Oh, no! Chloroform!! _(AN: Is this the right name of it?) With her last strength she tried to free herself, but instead of letting her go, her kidnapper tightened his grip. She was powerless against him and drifted slowly unconscious. _Help me, Chrono!!_

--

Worriedly Chrono looked around. Where could she have gone? _Where? WHERE?! _ He tried to open the door. This was the only way she could have disappeared. If she had taken another way he surely would have noticed it. He rattled at the door, but it didn't want to be opened.

"Crap!" The purple head shouted. With several hard kicks the door opened finally. Carefully and aware of his surroundings he entered the building. It was dark, the only light which came inside went through the little gaps between the boards in front f the windows. The air was dusty and was stuffy. Chrono nearly fell over a chair which lay on the ground. He stumbled but could hold himself on a table.

"Rosette?" He called. No answer. But his eyes were used to the darkness now and he was able to see big stairs which lead up to the next storey. He decided to go up there since he hadn't found something at the basement. In the upper floors it was just as dark as everywhere in this building. In the third and fourth floor were two apartments and it took its time to watch through them all. But nowhere was a trace of Rosette. Finally in the fifth floor he heard a sound from the roof which was directly upstairs. Smaller stair led up to it. Chrono kicked the door open again and was greeted by a very bright light.

"AH!" It hurt in the eyes. Slowly he took some steps outside and looked around with narrowed eyes. It was a flat roof and looked like some sort of terrace. And finally he had found Rosette! She was sitting on the ground and leaned at the parapet.

"Rosette!" The young man ran to her and shook her, but she wouldn't wake up. "HEY! Open your eyes! DAMN!"

"Don't try so hard! It's senseless! She'll sleep for a while!" A male voice behind him said. "Don't worry she's not dead. Aion wants her alive."

Chrono spun around. He knew this voice. The man in front of him was thin, tall and had short pale hairs. "Genai!"

"Hi, Chrono!" Genai stand on the opposite side of the roof, so Chrono hadn't seen him before. Now he was walking towards him.

"What did you do to her?! Why does Aion wants her?!" Chrono yelled at the other man. Genai only chuckled and didn't even think of to answer the question. "All to its time! But at the moment I've a mission!" He ran to Chrono who only saw a sparkling silver thing in Genai's hand before he jumped back. "Genai! Are you crazy! Why do you attack me with a knife?!" The purple head shouted at him. Instead of answering Genai jumped towards him and hit him nearly on the chest, but fortunately Chrono could step backwards fast enough.

"Oh, Chrono! That's no fun! Defend yourself! Attack me! Do something! That's boring! I've expected more!" He laughed evilly. _What's wrong with him?! What's with him?! He wasn't like this when we were younger? He was my friend once! How can he change this much?!_

"I'm not like you! I'm trying not to hurt anyone!" Chrono screamed back as he tried to avoid to be hit by Genai's leg.

"Wrong decision." The enemy said emotionless. He speeded up his movements. Now he didn't only use the knife, but also his legs and fists to kick and beat. Meanwhile he had hit Chrono in the stomach and in the face after which Chrono sunk on the ground in front of the wall next to the stairs. His nose had begun to bleed and he tried to stop it with his hand. Today he really had all bad luck.

"No, it doesn't work like this." Genai noticed. He left him alone and walked over to the girl who was slowly waking up again. Her sight was blurred but she was able to recognize Chrono who was on the ground and an unknown man walking towards her. Unfortunately her mind wasn't all clear yet. The man pulled her hard up to her feet and held a knife to her throat. _Oh. My. GOD!! _

"You didn't respond to me fighting with you, but what's with the little girl here?" The man behind her asked smirking. Rosette didn't like this smirk, this guy. He was creepy, not only because he was about to kill her.

"_You don't dare it to hurt her." _Chrono's eye colour had switched from blood red to bright golden. He got to his feet. Suddenly he vanished from the point he had stood one second before and appeared directly next to her kidnapper who let her drop onto her knees. The purple head tried to slap him with his hand. The hands looked like claws the way he held them.

Genai jumped back and landed a few meters away from them.

"Finally!! That's what I wanted to see!! See ya, Chrono!" Now he was it who disappeared.

**AN: **okay, now he story takes a totally different way than I've planned!! Oh, and I always forgot to say: Please comment and thank you to all the people who have already commented!!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

**AN: **Actually I wanted to upload yesterday, but I went to the movie theatre and the movie took longer than expected….

**Chapter 25: **

Genai had vanished. Chrono stood up from his currently position and looked at the spot where the other man had disappeared. Heavily breathing he held his temper back and changed into his normal form with the red eyes. He lifted his hand held it under his still bleeding nose.

"Crap." He muttered. "That bastard."

Shocked Rosette stared up to him. "What… was… that…?" She stuttered.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything from the time on that he went to you… I'm really sorry when I scarred you. Really… I didn't want you to see me in this form. I'm so sorry that it happened again." He said softly to her. Then knelt beside her and made sure that she was really okay. The anaesthetic did still show its effects and Chrono had to support her while walking. They went upstairs, fell nearly over the chair Chrono had nearly fell over earlier and got out of the house. Sheela still waited at the point her owner had told him.

"Good dog. Let's go." He praised her after which the animal wagged its tail happily. They arrived at the car but the front of it was totally destroyed.

"My poor automobile!!" The young man whimpered. (AN: Mans and their cars…XD)

"What do we do now?" The blonde wanted to know. "Stealing another car?"

"Yes." He replied emotionless. "What?! You're kidding right? RIGHT?"

He glanced to her. "I'm not. If we don't leave immediately, we'll have more troubles than before! It's necessary!" Fortunately a said car stood about five hundred meters away. Chrono let her down in front of it and worked on the door. Only two minutes later it was open. Rosette sat down on the passenger's seat and watched him doing something with the cables under the steering wheel. He cut some cables and rubbed the ends. Only seconds later the motor roared.

"Why do you know how to hack a car?" She hadn't expected him to know something like this. He just wasn't that type of guy who knew about how to steal a car.

"I told ya that my friends had totally hanged after I started to live at Mr Hendric's house. I came back to visit them for two weeks and that two weeks reached to learn how to hack a car or to open something that's locked. I haven't tried it by myself until now, but I saw them oft enough."

"Wow…" That was tough. They had been criminal. She wondered how Chrono would be now if he stayed with them. Then again she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"I'm going to get the stuff out of our old car. I'll be back in a minute." He hurried over to the crashed car and tried to open the trunk. That wasn't really easy because it was damaged and jammed. After a little "fight" with it he managed it to take all the stuff out of it. It was too much so he had to walk twice. Finally everything was put into the other cars trunk and Sheela sat on the back seats again. The boy got in as well and drove out of the town. They spent the night in the car which was parked at the border of a high way. Because there weren't any cars on the street that was possible. The next day passed by without any troubles. There had seen some devil but in a strange way they had watched them only and hadn't attacked them.

_Weird…_

Rosette was okay again, too. She had had a little headache but nothing more after the action yesterday. In about one hour they would finally arrive in Denver.

But before they took a little rest to let Sheela outside. Suddenly a huge eagle landed on the roof of the car. Surprised the teenagers looked at it. The animal cleaned up some feathers on his wing. Suddenly it began to spoke.

"Hello, you two. Nice to meet you." It said with a male voice. _Unbelievable that's just like in my dream!!_

"Is it me or has this bird just spoken? SPOKEN?!" She shrieked. Shocked Chrono nodded.

"Oh, Chrono, I'm disappointed. Don't you recognize your one and only brother?" The bird jumped from the car, but that what landed on the ground was a young man with white trousers, a white jacket and long white hair which was put back into a low ponytail. He also wore classes.

_That's really like in my dream!!_ Unable to speak they stared at him.

"Aion." Chrono began to growl.

"What?!" Rosette screamed again. "This is you BROTHER?!"

"Yes, my dear Mary Magdalene. I'm pleased to meet you again." The man began to smirk. This should be Chrono's TWIN brother?? There was a huge difference between then!! And this man had been a bird only seconds before! A BIRD! Okay, that was a weird family… Chrono had these powers and his brother was a bird…

"I heard you've met Genai already!" Aion continued speaking. He leaned now casual with his hands in the pocket against the car. Obviously it seemed normal to him to change from a bird into a human and talking to people. The blonde glanced to Chrono. He was as shocked and surprise as she was.

"What? Mary Magdalene? What do you mean by that?!" Rosette wanted to know. This guy was dangerous she could feel it. Her whole body said "Run away", but she didn't listen to this feeling.

"What do you want?" Chrono growled beside her. "What do you want from us?!"

"Is this the way you talk to your own brother? Come on! Be happy because I decided to visit you here!" Aion said in an arrogant manner. "And because of my plan… I won't tell you now. But if you get in my way you'll end like our dear uncle." The last words sounded mocking. Chrono couldn't believe it. With wide eyes he stared at him, but only some seconds later he narrowed his eyes again. "WHY?! Why did you kill him?!" He yelled at the man in front of him and wanted to attack him but the girl gripped his arm and held him back.

"When you kill him it won't bring your uncle back!" She glared at the man dressed in white. "Why did you do that?"

"I said it already! He was in my way! He knew IT, so I had to get rid of him." Aion began to smirk evilly. "You'll find out soon enough when you're in San Francisco! When you arrive please come to the main hospital, okay?" He didn't wait for an answer and continued speaking. "Good. Cya there!" He jumped in the air and switched to the eagle form again. The bird spread its wings and flew away.

"That bastard!" Chrono shouted and turned way from Rosette. He run his hand over his face and muttered something like "He was it. He killed him…"

"I'm sorry, Chrono. That's really hard… You have all bad luck at the moment…" She stepped beside him and tried to see his expressions, but his face was covered with his hairs.

"Let's go." He suddenly said and walked over to the car. "I don't want to be here for longer. I drive."

They got in and spent the next hour in silence. Finally they saw a sign which said "You're now entering Denver". In the town the damage caused by demons wasn't as bad as in some other towns, but the destruction was still seen.

"Where does Azmaria lives?" Rosette wanted to know. She has never been in Denver before.

"We arrive in five minutes." He replied her.

Soon he stopped the car in front of a huge villa.

"Wow… that's huge!!" Rosette was astonished.

"Yeah, my uncle had a lot of money because of his work…"

**AN:** Finally our favourite enemy shows up personal!! Phew… they arrived in Denver… Actually they should have been there about 6 chapters ago -.-" But then I had the idea for more chapters and everything is out of plan…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

**AN: **My computer broke… TT.TT and this chapter was kind of hard to write… I didn't know what should happen… (like always)

**Chapter 26:**

The car stood in front of a huge villa. Chrono got out of the car and so did Rosette. Different than the other houses this one had a big front garden with big bushed and some nice flowers of all colours. Some policemen guarded it. One of the men saw the tow teenagers and went over to them.

"Hello. Can I help you?" He asked politely. Obviously it was a new employee. The older ones all knew Chrono.

"Yeah. My name's Chr- ehm Alexander Rennis. I'm Mr Hendirc's nephew. And this is Rosette Christopher. We'd like to talk to Azmaria." The boy introduced themselves. The guard nodded and asked them to wait a moment; he had to inform his boss. So they had to wait in front of the gate which led to the house. Soon an older man with grey hair appeared. He also wore the guard uniform. His face had some wrinkles, but he looked friendly.

"Ah, good evening, young Miss, Master Alexander." He greeted them. "Come in. Miss Azmaria awaits you already."

"Hello, Greg. Nice to see you again. How are you?" Chrono talked to him while walking to the front door. Suddenly the door swung open and a happy Azmaria ran towards them. The hurried to them and hugged both tightly. "Can't… breath…" Surprising that the little girl had so much power…

"I'm so happy to see you two again!!" The little girl squeaked and went one step away from them. Rosette hadn't seen her in a while, well this while had been two years…In this time she had grown much and her hair reached to her waist. It was nearly white but with a very little touch violet. Her skin was just as pale as her hair, but the eyes were pink. Rosette never recognised that the kid was an albino.

"Oh, please come in! Dinner is almost ready!" Together they went inside. A maid should take care of Sheela and another one should bring the stuff from the car into the villa. Azmaria had offered them to stay over night and insisted on it. The dinner was delicious. Hungrily the blonde ate as much as she could. Twice more than the others. _How can she eat so much?! _

"Ahhh, that was good!" Rosette sighed after she had eaten four plates full of food. Afterwards they stayed at the table and talked at first about some random stuff.

"Hey, Azmaria. How old are you now anyways?" The blonde asked.

"I'm now twelve years old. Why do you ask?"

"I only wanted to know. You've grown much."

Later they talked about more serious topics like what was going on outside, the demons and Chrono tried to explain her who had murdered her father. That bad news had been too much for the little girl and she had to cry. Both, Chrono and Rosette, hugged her, so she would stop. They also explained their plans for driving to San Francisco and the whole situation they were in. Speechless the albino listened to every word they were saying.

"Wow. You've gone through a lot bad stuff." She said sadly.

"Yeah. At least we can rest here…" Rosette agreed. She was now as tired as hell and told the others that he was taking a shower and then going to bed. After she went upstairs to follow a maid who should show her the bathroom, Azmaria looked to Chrono.

"You like very much, don't you? I can see it. She's your girlfriend, right?"

The boy blushed as red as he could. "Ehm… actually we're only friends and nothing more…" –_Why does everybody think we're a couple? Do we really act so much like it?_

"Oh come on! Tell this your grandmother! You can't lie to me, I'm your cousin!" The girl started to tease him and giggled lightly.

"I – I'm telling the truth!" He tried to defend himself. Then he had an idea. "Besides, you're too young for this kind of stuff!"

"I'm not! I'm not too young for talking about this stuff!" She attacked back.

"Yes, you are."

"Not!"

"You are."

"Not!!"

"You are."

"NOT!!" Now Chrono couldn't stop himself from laughing. And so couldn't Azmaria. For her, it was nice to have someone with whom she could kid around. She always had a strict education like Rosette and hadn't been allowed to kid around. Now she had the chance to it.

"But you like her!" She started again.

"But only as a friend."

"Really?" The girl stretched the word. She began to tickle him. "Do you like her or do you like her MORE than normal?" She teased him again.

"Okay, okay!! I give up!! You've won! You're right! I admit it! I admit it!" He shouted between breathing.

"You admit what?" A female voice asked from behind. The young man spun around and left a giggling Azmaria in the background.

"Ah-hehe, Rosette. Did you hear the rest too?" He asked embarrasses and blushed even redder than before...

"No, I only heard that 'I admit it'. So what do you admit?" She wanted to know while he sighed released.

"Nothing. Just forget it." _Please don't ask for more, please!!_

She looked at him. "Tell me!! Was it something about me? Was it something bad? I'm warning you if you talk bad about me, you'll be dead!!" She said in an insulted manner. Chrono began to sweat. She wasn't allowed to know…not yet. "No! I would never do this! Ple- AHHHH!" – "I'll just give you noogie attacks until you've told me!!" She growled angrily while she was ramming her fist to the sides of his head.

"Miss Rosette! The bathtub is ready!" A maid called her. Immediately she gave him free and ran upstairs. The noogies could wait until later. The bathtub was more important. She doubted that he had talked bad about her, but what was the reason then? Why didn't he want to tell her?

"Uh, bathtub, I'm coming!" She shouted happily when she saw the hot water with some soap bubbles. Quickly she stripped off her clothes and climbed into it. Then she began to hum a little song.

--

"That was close." Chrono sighed. Rosette surely wouldn't forget it that fast.

"Do I really have to push you in your luck? (AN: Can I say this or is it only a German speaking?) Do I really have to tell YOU what YOU are feeling? Anyways, when are you going to tell her?"

"Well, I don't know. Ehm, I'm going into my room now." Before the little girl could start questioning again he hurried upstairs and into his own room. Once the room had been a guest room, but now it was Chrono's because he always came over in holiday. It looked much like his room at home and had a lot of posters on the wall. His second guitar stood here, too. He decided to play it. It always helped him to think clearly. Azmaria had given him some stuff to think about. Stuff he had never thought about before. Did he really like Rosette this much?

**AN: **Okay… this chapter is stupid… I don't like it… but I had to fill it with something….


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

**AN: **AHHHHHHHHHHHH, I had absolutely no idea how to write this .

**Chapter 27:**

Rosette climbed into the bathtub with the hot water. It was so relaxing. The lather was high and from time to time some bubbles flew through the air. She looked around in the room. Everything was very elegant. The tiles were a very very pale beige and the walls were white. The bathtub, shower and the washbowl were a little bit darker beige with golden cranes. Some synthetic plants stood to the left and to the right of the bathtub. Between shower and bathtub was a rack for towels. All in all it looked like it had been expensive. The girl leaned back again and enjoyed the bath.

After half an hour the blonde got out it and dried herself up with a towel. It had been nice and the hot water had been really comfortable, but unfortunately she couldn't stay here forever and it was late, too. She gripped the underwear and the pyjamas which were lying in front of her. The maid had given them to her. The pyjamas were dark lilac and a little bit too big. Then the blonde dried her hair and made herself ready to go to bed, that meant brushing teeth etc... The last days had really been hard. So she was tired now and really wanted to get some sleep. She took her stuff and entered the little hall which led to her room. On the way to it she heard some music and followed its sound. The blonde stopped in front of a door at the end of the corridor and listened. Obviously Chrono had a guitar here, too. She could easily say it was him singing because his voice was one of these unique ones you can't mix up with another. Quietly she opened the door and glanced into the room. Jep, she had been right. He sat with the back to her on a chair and played an acoustic guitar. The song was a slower one and relaxing.

"…and I  
just wished that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
and I  
take back all the things I said that make you feel like that  
and I  
just wished that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
and I  
take back all the things that I said to you

and I give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to

this is my December  
these are my snow covered trees  
this is me pretending  
this is all I need…"

(AN: Linkin Park – My December; you can hear it on youtube, like always…but it's one of my favourite songs)

Chrono repeated a few lines and let the last accords end softly.

"Encore!" Rosette cheered behind him after which the boy nearly fell of his chair.

"Rosette!" – "Yeah, that's my name…" – Wha-? Sure, but don't shock me like this!" He said heavily breathing.

"Oh, have I frightened you? Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said with a faked manner and chuckled.

"That's not funny! I've nearly got a heart attack!" He pretended to be insulted at first but then began to grin, too. "How long have you been here? All the time?"

She thought for a second. "No, I only heard the rest of the song." Chrono offered her to sit down onto a dark red couch. It was a bigger one with three seats. A bed with dark red blankets as well stood at the right of it. Behind it was a window. On the opposite side of the room were a big wooden wardrobe and some bookshelves. Like in the room in Clemrich the walls here were covered with lots of posters, too.

"Can you play one more song?" She pled.

"Nya, I don't know." Actually he wasn't in the mood anymore… especially not if someone was in the room; he liked it more when he was alone and could put his feelings in it. The blonde pulled on his sleeve and said with her best puppy-dog eyes "Please!"

"I hate you… What do ya want to hear?" Now she had convinced him nevertheless. "What sort of song? Slow or fast? Any special topic?" He asked her.

"Well, I don't know what you can play… Choose something."

There was a little silence for some minutes, but then Chrono began to adjust something on the guitar. "This one is good………

I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way, ooh

and the sun will set for you  
the sun will set for you  
and the shadow of the day  
will embrace the world in grey  
and the sun will set for you

in cards and flowers on your window  
your friends all plead for you to stay  
sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
sometimes goodbye's the only way

and the sun will set for you  
the sun will set for you  
and the shadow of the day  
will embrace the world in grey  
and the sun will set for you

and the shadow after day  
will embrace the world in grey  
and the sun will set for you

and the sun will set for you  
the sun will set for you  
and the shadow of the day  
will embrace the world in grey  
and the sun will set for you"

(AN: Linkin Park – Shadow of the day - youtube)

"Yeah, I like this one." Rosette smiled at him. Now she wasn't so tired anymore. "Wanna tell me now about what you were talking with Azmaria?"

To her surprise he started to get nervous again. "I don't know if it's a good idea to tell you…. Now……" _I don't know how you would react… I could ruin our friendship if you don't feel the same. _ He thought sadly.

The girl moved towards him, gripped him by his collar and began to yell at him. "Split. It. Out!! NOW!!" In surrendering he lifted his hands to clam her down.

"Okay, okay! We were talking about – " The door slammed open and Azmaria stepped in. "Chrono have you seen – Eek! Sorry!!" Immediately she quit the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hm? What's with her?" puzzled Rosette looked at the spot the little girl had been only a few seconds ago.

At first he wanted to reply with 'I don't know', but when he noticed something. "Uhm Rosette?... You're nearly sitting on top of me…" He said with a bright red face.

"Oh…" She looked down at herself. The grip on Chrono's collar was still tight, but she was nearly sitting on his lap. While shouting she hadn't even noticed that she had moved so close to him…

Quickly she moved away from him and whispered a "sorry". Because of the following silence she rapidly got on her feed and walked to the door.

"I'm… going to bed… Good night."

"G'Night."

The girl closed the door and leaned to it. Okay, that had been embarrassing… _I don't want to know what Azmaria thought we were doing. _

**AN: **Sorry that I filled the half chapter with song lyrics, but that was the only way to make the chapter longer than 1100 words…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

**AN: **Okay… I put various stuff into this chapter…. I hope you like it…

**Chapter 28: **

The next morning everybody woke up early. They only eat a very fast breakfast which was toast with Nutella (AN: Nutella…. Nut-nugat-creame… So yummy…). The atmosphere was not really the best because the scene from yesterday wasn't forgotten yet. Chrono and Rosette tried hardly to explain to Azmaria that they weren't doing anything which had something to do with adult themes. Unfortunately it didn't work and Azmaria still grinned at them.

"We didn't do anything! Really!!" Chrono protested again and hit the table with his fist.

"Of caaaaaaaaaaauuuuuse you didn't." The albino laughed, making her long hair fall into her face.

"Oh God… This is so embarrassing." Rosette banged her head onto the table. "Arguing with twelve years old about this sort of topic…"

The conversation about that took more than one more hour, but finally they gave it up. Now two more important questions had to be answered. At first how did they come to San Francisco and second where could they stay over night when they were there?

"Hey, Sathella Harvenheit lives there. I know her and perhaps I could ask her." The blonde suggested.

"Okay, can you call her? In this time we can talk about the transport." Chrono proposed.

"Alright then." The girl dialled the number and waited until the tut-tut stopped and someone picked up. Finally a male voice greeted her.

"Harvenheit Concern for Jewellery and Antiques, hello?" The voice sounded old, Rosette guessed that it was the butler.

"Yeah hello. Here speaks Rosette Christopher. I'd like to talk to Sathella." She asked politely.

"As you wish, please wait a moment." A little crack was heard and suddenly female voice spoke.

"Hello? What can I do for you?" Sathella said in her strong German accent.

"Hi, Sathella. It's me, Rosette. I would like to ask you favour." Actually Rosette didn't really like her but in this case she was the only person in San Francisco who could help them.

"What da ya want?" The woman asked surprised.

"Well, a man named Aion kidnapped my brother Joshua. We've received a message that he's in San Francisco. Could we come to your place for a while so we can look for him?"

"WHAT? You're coming to here? NOW? But there are demons everywhere!! Where are you anyways?" She shouted into the phone.

"At the moment father and Sharon are at home in Clemrich and we're in Denver…"

"WHAT?! Do your parents even know where you are? And who is "we"?"

"Ehm… actually they don't know… But please don't tell them!! And "we" means Chrono and I…"

"So you're running away with your boyfriend?"

"HELL NO! He isn't my boyfriend!! Anyways we come to our place, okay? Yeah? Bye!"

"But -!" Before Sathella was able to start arguing Rosette had hung up.

Meanwhile Chrono and Azmaria had found the perfect transport. – A helicopter. Yeah right, a helicopter. Mr Hendric had really earned a lot of money, so he could buy that….

"Wow!!" Rosette stunned as Azmaria led her to the starting point.

"Chrono stood already next to it with some luggage. "Great, isn't it? Your and my stuff is already here. We can start as soon as everything is in the helicopter."

"Uhm,… can I… could I perhaps come with you? I don't want to stay here alone…" Azzy shyly asked.

"Well, I don't know… it can be dangerous…" The boy guessed.

"I can take care of myself!! I won't be in your way!! Please!!" She repeated the 'please' part some more times and the two teenagers gave up. She could come with them if she really wanted to.

Azmaria hurried up into her room which was in the highest storey to get her stuff. The room looked a little bit childish and in some shelves were some dolls or teddies. Actually it was supposed to be redecorated this year because she was older now and didn't need all the stuff anymore. On her bed was a big pale pink bag in which she had put her stuff yesterday evening. Suddenly the girl could feel a soft summer breath coming from one of the two windows.

"I thought that I've closed it… I can't even remember that I opened it." She mumbled to herself and walked towards the window. Then she looked outside. From this point she was able to see some parts of the roof and the huge garden behind the house. At the moment the roses into it looked wonderful. All of a sudden the face of a man appeared in front of her. He was tall and had a lot of muscles.

"AHHH!" The albino screamed and backed up quickly away. But she landed directly in the arms of a woman with short hair. The woman hugged her tightly with the words "Such a cute kid!! Kitty likes you!! – Don't scare the poor thing like this, Vide! – Did he scare you, did he? Oh, I wanna hug!!" She chirped with a shrill annoying voice.

How were these people? What did they do in Azmaria's room? What did they want from her?! She had asked, but at the moment the kid wasn't able to speak because she nearly choked on the woman's hug.

"Sheda! Let her go! Don't you see that her face is all blue?!" The man called Vide climbed through the window. Immediately Sheda let the girl go who sunk heavily breathing onto her knees.

"What… do… you… want… ?" She asked puffed.

"Aion want you to be part of the ceremony and the Oratorio." Sheda said in her sing-sang. Were these cat ears and a tail? Okay, these people were weird.

"But – but you can't come into my room! I don't even know who you are!" Azmaria stuttered unable to do something else. She knew she should scream but her voice didn't want to.

"Oh yeah, we can. And you're going with us." Sheda said and gave Vide a signal. He easily lifted Azmaria up and held her in his arms in a way she couldn't free herself.

"NO!! LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!! HELP!! HELP!! CHRONO! ROSETTE! ANYONE!! AHHHHHHHHH!!" She began to scream as loud as she could.

--

"Did you hear that?" Chrono stopped in his movement and listened carefully.

"Hear what?" Rosette stopped putting the suitcases into the helicopter as well.

"Pst! It sounded like Azmaria is screaming."

"Why should she scream?"

"PST!!"

A quiet sound of a voice was heard. It really came from the direction Azmaria had gone to. Quickly the teenagers ran upstairs to look why she was screaming. Azmaria wasn't the kind of child who screamed for everything or only because she was kidding. If she screamed it had to be serious.

They arrived at her room and slammed the door open. A soft breath came from the window and the curtains were fluttering in the wind. But here was no trace of Azmaria. Only a letter lay was pinned on the wall. Chrono took it and began to read. It said:

Dear Mary Magdalene, dear brother,

I'm still awaiting you in San Francisco. I would be very pleased if you would come soon; the right time arrives soon. I want you to be part of the ceremony and the Oratorio. Your little friends Joshua and Azmaria have already joined our little party. I'm sure you'll join us, too. Sooner or later; I would prefer sooner. 

See ya

Aion

"He kidnapped Azmaria!!" Rosette stared on the letter. At first her brother and now the little girl! What role did they play in the whole situation? It had to have a special reason why Aion had chosen both. What was he planning now?

"We've to hurry up. Let's go. Immediately." Chrono pulled on Rosette's arm and they ran back to the helicopter.

**AN: **So…. That was chapter 28 (I've never really thought that I would write so much XD) So… Please comment…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

**AN: **Don't know what to say here….

**Chapter 29: **

A tall blonde man walked along the corridor. He was wearing a blue uniform with golden signs and some weapons on his belt. He felt that something had to have changed. He wasn't ordered to come to the office for nothing. He knocked loudly at a heavy wooden door. After he heard an "Enter" from the inside, he did so. A bright light greeted him from the huge window. In the middle of the room there was a tidy desk and a big armchair.

"Good morning, Father Remington. Please take a seat." A female voice greeted him. The armchair turned around and showed the woman who was sitting onto it. She was wearing a headdress which covered nearly all her hair and head. She wore the typical head nun uniform.

"Good morning sister Kate. Why did you call me?" He sat down on the smaller chair in front of the desk.

"Well… I don't know how to explain it… But do you believe in reincarnation?" She asked him hesitating. Remington narrowed his eyes and looked seriously at her.

"Yes, I do? Why do you want to know this?"

The woman hesitated again. "I - …. No…. Well, in the last weeks I always had these dreams… They seemed so real, so much like memories to me… Tonight I woke up, screaming. I saw everything what happened in my mind. I could recall everything and everyone."

Surprised the man stared at her. "You can really recall everything? Everything what happened in your last life?"

"Yes… I can, Father. You can remember, too?" She asked happily that she wasn't the only one who could.

"Of cause I can. I'm still the same than I was to that time. I'm immortal, Sister Kate. I'm an angel."

"Right. Do you think that Rosette, Chrono and the others are reborn, too?"

Now it was he who hesitated. Should he tell her? He decided to do, because she would find it out sooner or later. "They are reborn, yes. At the moment they're here in Denver. That was the reason I wanted you to come with me and visit the Magdalene Order here in Denver. I've sent some mans who should watch them. Seems like they want to go to San Francisco. I don't know if they can remember yet."

"Really? Can I talk to them?" Kate wanted hopefully to know.

"I'll go get them. Goodbye." With these words he got up and left the room.

--

Finally the entire luggage was put into the helicopter and it was ready to take of. The teenagers only had to wait until the pilot was ready, too. Chrono was just about to help Rosette to climb into it as they were stopped by a loud call. A man in blue uniform came to them.

"Rosette! Chrono! Please wait!" He called.

"Do you know him?" Chrono asked Rosette, but so that the man couldn't hear him.

"No. Why does he know our names?" She whispered back. "Hello? Who are you?" The girl asked as he arrived at them.

"My name is Evan Remington. I'm member of the Magdalene Order in New York, currently helping here in the Order. We want to talk to you two. It's very important."

"I'm sorry, but as you can see we just wanted to take of." Chrono explained. They didn't know that man. Why should they trust him? But in a strange way he seemed familiar…

"It is very important for you… and us. You have to come. You can directly go after the conversation is over. I only want to help you." He spoke this with a determined voice. "It won't take long. But if you want to go to San Francisco you need this information."

The teenagers agreed after some more time. Then Remington drove them in his car to a huge building – The Magdalene Order. It included three old fashioned buildings. They had to be really old. Everywhere were young nuns with… guns and other weapons? That was weird.

"They're militia. They are trained to fight against demons and devils." Father Remington said as he noticed their confused faces.

_I don't know why__, but it seems so familiar…Like I had been one of them a long, long time ago. I really can feel it… the feeling before a fight…_

"Here we are." The man explained while they were walking in a hall in the biggest building. One more time for this day Remington stopped in front of the wooden door. He knocked again and then entered with Chrono and Rosette. Sister Kate still sat in her armchair and phoned with someone. As soon as she saw them her eyes went wide and she let sink the telephone back on its station.

"Dear God, it's true!"

_I don't know why… but… OLD HAG!_

She invited them to sit down on the little couch at the right corner.

"Who are you and why do we have to be here?!" Rosette asked her loudly. 'It seemed like they can't remember yet… what a pity.' Kate thought sadly.

"My name is Kate Valentine. I'm the head nun. You two look very similar to two of our best militia members in 1924. They died in a very tragic way, but the similarities are unbelievable. They were even about the same age as you are now."

"With other words you think that we are the reborn militias?" Chrono asked calmly. _How can he stay so clam?_

"Exactly. Therefore I wanted to ask you if you felt some strange feelings… something like a déjà-vu or what else."

"This place and the nuns seemed familiar to me and I had some dreams, but nothing more…" The blonde told the nun. Chrono agreed, too.

"Yeah, to me, too."

"Good. Can I please make a test with you? If you pass it, you'll have the support of the whole Magdalene Order to do what ever you want to do in San Francisco."

"Really? Okay. We want to fight against Aion because – "

"WHAT?? AION I BACK TOO?? WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME?? TS CATHASTROPHE!!" The woman began to yell. Then she pulled both teenagers outside and into some sort of training room. One nun was just practising shooting on something.

"If Aion has really come back, we have to hurry up! Here I wanna see how you handle this, Rosette. And please do me the favour and don't destroy anything." She pushed a gun in her hand while the girl looked puzzled to her.

"Now shoot at that target over there!" –"But it's to far away!" – "SHOOT!!" In hurry the blonde lifted the gun and simply shot without knowing if she had aimed right. To her surprise the bullet hit exactly the black point in the middle. Sister Kate gasped.

"Wow! That was perfect! And you have never held a gun before?"

"Ouch!!" Chrono whimpered from behind.

The two women turned around to see him holding his hand.

"What happened?" Rosette asked and went to him.

"I leaned back at the wall, but I accidentally knocked this little water bottle over." He pointed on a little bottle which stood on a little shelve next to him. "I wanted to wipe it away, but it burned me!"

So it was really true.

**AN: **blablabla…. Please comment….


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: (I've never really thought that I make it this far XD)

**AN: **wow…………. So many chapters….

**Chapter 30: **(I've never really thought that I make it this far XD)

Sister Kate tried to explain them that it had been holy water which burned demons. She was very surprised when Chrono told her about his powers. They hadn't expected him to be reborn as a devil again. But on the other hand that was the best proof for them. Kate and Remington knew exactly that they had been right. They asked them some questions about Aion and if they knew if he had his powers back, too. And he had. If he hadn't had, he wouldn't have been able to appear in his eagle form. That was a big shock for all. They had to hurry up and stop him before he was up to something. Well, he was already up to something, but Father Remington guessed that he had to wait until the right time which depends on the star had come. Before this time had come they had to stop him. The news of Azmaria's and Joshua's kidnapping were a shock, too.

"So it begins again…." Remington mumbled.

Because of Aion and his plan they didn't have more time to talk. The nun introduced them in everything they needed, for example she showed to Rosette how the different guns and bullets worked and to Chrono how the cross-sword worked. (AN: How is the sword called?) She showed them the cross-barrier as well. All in all it took them until ten o'clock in the evening till they had understood that what the normal militia had to learn in various years.

Panting Rosette sunk on her knees. The last part had been the hardest. She and Chrono had to run through a huge training room, but the problem had been that it was a labyrinth and full of lower demons, comparable with the ones in the forest.

"You okay?" Chrono asked while he sat down next to her. Obviously it wasn't as hard for him as for her. He wasn't panting to hard. Well, he had a better stamina anyways.

"How was it?" Father Remington asked and opened the door for them.

"Strenuous." Rosette said still puffed. Chrono pulled her onto her feet and finally they were done in the Order. Remington drove them home again. Nobody said much in this time. It was late and they were tired now. After they arrived the priest helped them to load all the stuff into the helicopter and said goodbye.

--

In the Order he had one more serious conversation with Kate. She had told him that Aion was back, too. Now it was really time to decide what they should do next, what the Order should do next.

What were Aion's plans? Were they the same as last time? If yes, they had a big problem. The last time Chrono and Rosette had been able to defeat him. But at that time they had really been trained… The two teenagers now had no experience in fighting.

"Our world goes down…." The nun sighed. Remington wanted to protest but she didn't let him. "Look outside, Evan… Everywhere are demons and devils. The people don't dare to go on the street anymore. In the last days we've lost more militia than before. All people are scarred. They are about to lose their faith in God. Is this the end? Shall it really end like this? I don't know what to do…"

He smiled softly at her. "Have trust in God, in Rosette and Chrono, in the Order. They did it last time, I'm sure they can do it now, too."

"Yes, but the price they paid for it was terrible. I don't want them to die again. They're way too young! Why is God so cruel to them? Rosette has one of the purest souls, does she really deserve that? I ask you! You have to know! It's your boss! Why does all this happen?"

He smiled softly at her. "I don't know… At first calm down… we'll talk tomorrow…"

--

Meanwhile Rosette and Chrono climbed onto the two backseats of the helicopter. They would fly in the night and they could sleep in it, too. The motor roared loudly, but it was a little bit deadened because of the shut doors. They leaned back in their seats and pulled some blankets, which they had taken with them, over themselves. Then they tried to sleep. It didn't take a long time until Chrono's breath went quietly and regular. How was he able to sleep so fast? Even though Rosette was as tired as he was, she couldn't sleep so fast. There were too much things in her mind. What had the nun said? Something about reincarnation? _Who believes that? I don't! _ But on the other hand she was really surprised that she had passed the entire test although she had never seen or heard of them before. Plus she hadn't done much sport before. And she had liked the feeling of the 45th special in her hand. It felt good. As if she had missed something… Actually she had had that feeling of missing something before. But it had been a much stronger one and disappeared directly after she had met Chrono. Had he been the reason? If it depended on her past life, she had had to like him very much then… She glanced over to him. He was still peacefully sleeping. _Actually he's quiet handsome… OMG What am I thinking?! I don't have a crush on my best friend, NO I DON'T!! ………… Perhaps a little bit? Dear God… _Great, now she had one problem more… At first she had to think about everything else what happened in the last days and weeks, plus she had to argue with herself if she liked him as a friend or more. Something inside her told her that it was more. _And how am I supposed to tell him? _The blonde decided to think of it later because she started to get a headache now because of all the different thoughts. She glanced for a last time over to him before she leaned her head onto his should and closed her eyes.

"Can't you sleep?" Chrono asked with his eyes half opened. Immediately Rosette moved back to her own seat and turned her blushing face away from him.

"Have you been awake all the time?" She stuttered.

"Well, it's really hard not to be when you can't stop moving in your seat." He replied tiredly.

"Sorry… It's just that I'm worried about so many things… And the worst is that I can't do anything in here right now…"

"No matter how dark the night is, the morning will always dawn…"

"What? Are you now an emo instead of a punk?" the blonde laughed.

"No, but is stands on your shirt…."

**AN:** I felt the urge to rewrite the plane-scene in volume 4…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

**AN: **I liked writing this chapter, especially the end….

**Chapter 31:**

Finally the helicopter landed and a big platform. Rosette looked out of the window and saw that they arrived. Quickly she woke Chrono up and they climbed outside. The platform was next to a huge building. The villa had to be very expensive. Two bridge like ways led to the big entrance door. Directly next to the house and garden was the ocean. Simply everything here was so huge. Chrono whistled.

"Not bad… "

"Yeah, Sathella is the heiress of the Harvenheit Concern for Jewellery and Antiques. Her whole family is super rich. – Oh speaking of the little witch, that's Sathella." Rosette pointed over to the door where Sathella stood and waited for them. Of cause she hadn't heard the "witch" part. She was wearing a long tight green dress which emphasized her body. The green made a little contrast to her long red hair, but it looked quiet good.

"So you really came…" The woman said.

"Yeah, we didn't have another possibility." The blonde started to tease her a little bit.

"So, my place isn't good enough for you?"

"Actually it's good enough… if you wouldn't be here." Rosette chirped.

"And you dare it to say something like this even through I allow you to stay here?!"

"Witch!!" And soon a little girl war began between them with 'claws and fangs'… _Note to myself: Don't let them alone… _After some while Chrono tried to calm them down, but that wasn't as easy as it sounded… _Ouch! I didn't know that their fingernails are that sharp!! Second note to myself: Don't try to stop them…._

"Could you please stop it!!" He yelled suddenly and attracted their attention to him. "I mean please…" He added whispered as the two glared at him.

"Oh, that doesn't matter! We always do this! We're still allowed to stay at your place, aren't we?" The girl asked with a sweet voice and turned to Sathella.

"After all this?? Are you crazy?? ………. Okay, but only if you don't destroy anything…" _Oh, that was easy…Or is she up to somethi-_

"But only because your little friend is so cute!!" She hugged him tightly and didn't let him go.

"Ahhh!! Lemme go!! Can't breath!! Rosette…help me!!" The boy whimpered. (AN: in the Manga she liked him in his child form, why not in this form, too?)

"Hey! Let him go!!" The girl pulled on her arms… Meanwhile Chrono's face was nearly blue. Then he was finally free again. Heavily breathing he hid behind Rosette. "This woman is scary!" He joked and the two others began to laugh.

"Do you wanna eat something?" Now the German accent in her voice was definitely heard.

"Yes!!" The blonde shouted directly. (AN: Well, we all know that she's always hungry, don't we?) The redhead showed them the balcony where were a table and some elegant chair. They sit down and Sathella ask her butler Steiner to bring some food. Only seconds later he and a second maid appeared with a tray. On the tray were some coffee, some croissants and some pancakes as well.

"Tastes gwood!" Rosette tried to say with a full mouth.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to speak with a full mouth?" Sathella began arguing again. _That is going to be a long, long day…_

Suddenly the maid screamed loudly as she was thrown onto the wall. Everyone jumped to his or her feet and looked to her. Unconscious the maid passed out. A little puddle of blood was build under her and they knew she was dead.

"Well, well, well… take that as a warning… I want you to come tomorrow to the hospital, alright? Don't come and you'll end like her… Hm… you'll end like her anyways… But I'm sure you want Joshua and Azmaria back, don't ya?" An eagle on the roof said and vanished.

"Aion!!" Chrono growled. Some other employees tied to help the victim, but it was too late. So they carried her away.

"What the heck is going on here??" Sathella yelled at the two teenagers. "A speaking bird came and killed a maid!! I want an explanation!!"

"Okay… there's a man called Aion, he's Chrono's brother and kidnapped my brother Joshua and his and Chrono's cousin Azmaria. He's insane and has demonical powers. He wants to destroy the world or something like this and we're the only ones who can stop him. – Chrono, did I forget something?" The blonde said rapidly.

"Nope, I think you have everything…" He confirmed her words.

Slowly the woman sunk back to her chair and ran her hand over her face. "So you're telling me that there's an enemy and you're playing hero?"

"Exactly!"

"You're incredible…" She sighed and asked them about more details about their story. They wanted to rest today, so they wouldn't be tired the next day. They would surely need all their strength and power. For Rosette that was a torture. She wasn't the type who could sit down and wait while drinking tea or so. She spent the whole day with running through the house and garden and searching for an occupation. Chrono only watched her amused.

"That's not funny!!" She shrieked. How could he be so calm and she not? How did he do that?? Well, from the outside he seemed calm, but from the inside he was as nervous as she was. Aion had killed Mr Hendric, the maid and surely some others. He was easily able to do the same to him… or even worse to Rosette.

At last the sun went down and it was time to go to bed now. Rosette's room was directly next to Chrono's and they had one big balcony with a door to each room. It was nice out there, but there was a cool breath which made the girl shiver.

"You'll catch a cold if you staying out here." Chrono said as he walked to her. "Is everything alright?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I'm only thinking… thinking about all the stuff which happened and all the stuff which will happen… But right now I was enjoying the silence."

"Are you scarred? I mean it can be really dangerous… He's so insane I'm sure he'll try to kill us…" He asked her.

"I don't know how I should feel about this… And you?"

"Well, I am scarred… But not because of my life… I'm afraid that you could be hurt…" He laid a hand on her shoulder and made look into his face. "I don't want to lose you so please stay here." He pled her. But she shook her head. "No, I'm going with you. Letting you go alone wouldn't be fair…" A long silence followed in which they both stared at the ocean and Chrono broke it after a while.

"Hey, do you remember that I didn't want to tell you something yesterday?"

"Sure… Does that mean you're going to tell me now?"

He turned around to her again. "No, but I can show you."

**AN: **And?? This end is kind of mean… but pfff…. You'll have to wait a little bit…. It wouldn't be interesting if it would be different…

And Now I WANNA HAVE COMMENTS!! IMMEDIATELY!!... please...


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

**AN: **the first part is some sort of short… sorry… I'm very bad in describing this…

**Chapter**** 32:**

Was he just kissing her? Frozen Rosette stood there unable to move. 'But I can show you' he had said. Then Chrono had leaned to her and had pressed his lips onto hers. What was she supposed to do now? Her best friend was just kissing her!! _More than a best friend? –Definitely. Do I like him this much, too? – Definitely. Do I …really…love him? - Perhaps… _Her body began tot move by itself. It said 'Yeah, it's okay.' So she let it happen, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

_Was this the right thing to do? My heart says yes…_ HE hugged her more tightly and pulled her closer, but still caressing softly her cheek with his right hand. Some time passed by and they were still into a deep kiss.

Afterwards Chrono embraced her tightly. "Please stay here tomorrow. I don't want to lose you. You're everything I have." His voice was a little bit shaking. _I can't believe that I've really done that!_

"I won't do anything stupid, I promise!" She snuggled her head into his chest. "But I can't let you go alone." He nodded, knowing that he wasn't able to change her mind anymore.

"Do you have still cold?" – "No…" The girl whispered and snuggled even closer to him.

(AN: snuggle… XD I don't know why, but I like this word, it sounds funny XD)

--

The next morning the butler Steiner woke them up early, well he woke all up except for Rosette. As he had entered in her room she was sleeping so deep that not even a bomb could have woken her up. (AN: Yeah, yeah… That's our Rosette!! XD)

"Where's Rosette?" Sathella asked at the breakfast table and sipped on her coffee.

"Still sleeping…"

"Actually she never gets up this early… And don't try to wake her up them… We had the same scene in Denver at Azmaria's place… The only thing Azmaria and I earned was a cushion into the face…" Chrono explained still tired and half asleep. It was only 5:30 am now!! Everyone else would be tired, too… "Idea!" He suddenly shouted and gripped the plate with pancakes.

"Hey!! Where are you going?!" But he disappeared right behind the next corner on the way to Rosette's room. There he knocked loudly, but he didn't get an answer. Because of this he simply stepped in and sat down next to her on the bed. She was still peacefully sleeping and a big grin appeared on Chrono's face as he leaned down to her.

"Rosette!" He said in a sing-sang. "Pancakes!!"

"WHAT?! Pancakes?! Where?!" Immediately she sat straight up in her bed. He chuckled and gave her the plate. (AN: yeah, that's really our Rosette XD)

"Uh, yummy, yummy!! Breakfast in bed!" The girl cheered. "If I had known that you bring the breakfast into my bed, I would've been going out with you earlier!!" Still happy she began to eat.

"Oh, that's mean! What am I? Your servant?" He pulled her into his arms and tickled her.

"Yes!!"

--

Sathella leaned on the wall in the corridor. She had followed Chrono, but decided to wait outside of the room. It would be better; she didn't want to get hurt by a still-not-really-awake-Rosette-monster. No, really, the girl could be worse than every demon if she was mad. Sathella chuckled of the thought of that. But nevertheless the German redhead was happy and sad at the same time.

"It seems like everybody has his or her memories back… expect for those two. Perhaps it's better this way. At least they found together again… I hoped it's not to late…" She whispered to herself and leaned her head back at the wall. A little single tear rolled down her cheek. "It starts from new. It's just like the time before. I know I'll die again in this fight, the jewels have told me. But about your future they weren't able to say anything… I hope you'll survive this time. I'll support you as strong as I can, that's for sure. You can count of me." Then she fell into silence.

"Is something wrong with you Sathella? You look like you've just cried." The purple head asked her worriedly as he opened the door and stepped outside, Rosette directly behind him.

The older woman wiped over her eyes and forced herself to a smile. "No, everything alright. I just thought of a very sad story I … uhm… heard. That's all." The blonde scanned her from the top to the toes. "It has to be a really sad story when you're crying. You have to tell us when we come back."

"Yeah… right… when we come back… I'm going get my stuff." She stood backwards to them, so they couldn't see her sad face.

"What do you mean 'get your stuff'?!" Are you coming with us or what?" Rosette wanted to know. She was surprised over the woman's words. She always thought that Sathella was mean and arrogant. But she had a good side, too. _You only can see who is you true friend when you're in danger. The faked ones leave you alone and run away. I can be glad that I've such friend like them… _

"Of cause I'm going with you!! You're still underage! If something happens to you it's all my fault! I've some special… let's say abilities anyways." She smiled and brushed her long hair out of her face. The little earring she wore glowed. She smiled and walked with quick steps away. Soon the clack-clack of her high heels deadened.

"Even through you haven't liked her before, you owe her one for this, you know?" Chrono looked down at his girlfriend and gave her a soft smile.

"Perhaps you're right…"

--

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Are the weapons already in the car? Where is the ammunition?! Faster! Faster!!" Everyone was busy now. The two teenagers ran through the house to the car and back again. Because Rosette had overslept they were out of their timetable now. Actually they wanted to be at the hospital at 9:30 am and now it was 9 o'clock and the car wasn't even packed. Chrono just came out with a big box.

"And what is this?" Sathella asked him puzzled and pointed on it.

"It's from the Magdalene Order… Special bullets and guns against demons…" He panted as he loaded the heavy box into the trunk.

"And you know how to use them?" She doubted.

"Not really…" Rosette came beside her with a gun belt in her hand. "But it can be useful…"

'You're still the same…' The older woman thought ironically. She had got some head sets with which they could hold contact in if they got separated. Everybody took them and they made some test to know if they worked and they could understand each other. Finally (after an hour was) they were ready.

"Have you everything you need? Then let's go!" Sathella climbed on the driver's seat and waited until the other two were in the car, too.

"Sathella?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you…"

**AN: **So… how was this chapter? I wanna have comments!!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

**Chapter 33:**

It didn't take a long time until the first devils had shown up and blocked their way. Sathella had told them she would take care of them while Chrono and Rosette were moving forwards. To the surprise of the two teenagers the woman conjured up a huge jewellery knight with the words "Erscheine Juwelenritter! Ich beschwöre dich, oh mächtiger Ritter des Juwels! Komm und diene mir in diesem Kampf! Stehe mir zur Seite!" They didn't know what it meant, it had to be German.

"A jewel witch!" Chrono was astonished. "I heard of them before! They can call powerful monsters out of jewels! It's of Germanic origin. I've never believed these stories about them. Has she told you that she can do that?"

Rosette shook her head as she watch the huge knight fighting against some demons. "No."

The young man pulled at her arm and gave her a sign to get out of the car. Together they flitted past some devils which were busy with Sathella and her jewel friend. They made her way up to one little hill. From that point they were able to see the hospital already. But in front of it were so many demons!!

"And now?" Chrono asked her. He glanced at the big amount monsters.

"What now? Attack them of cause!! We simply run through them and make them die a wretched death!" The girl smirked evilly. _Yeah, simply… _Suddenly the blonde was out of his view already running to the creatures. "Wait!!"

He caught up with her at they had made half the way. Rosette pulled the 45th special out of her belt and Chrono took the cross-sword which he had from father Remington. At first they tried to only harm the demons. But then Chrono found out that they were able to heal their wounds in only seconds and that their weak point was the horn or the two horns. The teenagers fought well, but there were too much enemies…

Suddenly a huge explosion was there. Rosette backed to Chrono's side. Both had to cough because there was much dust in the air. After one minute a silhouette was seen in the dust. As the air was clear again, Rosette couldn't believe her own eyes. Her brother stood in front of her. Joshua smiled insanely at them.

"Joshua!" The girl screamed. _Thanks God. He survived._ Oh no, were these horns on his temples? Was he infected with the virus? "Joshua! Are you alright! Are you infected with the virus, Joshua!" She yelled, afraid that he had lost his mind like the other virus-victims.

"Hello, sister. I'm glad you're here. Aion has a surprise for you… And he gave me these horns…" He giggled crazily. "I'm much stronger with them. Do you want to see?" He raised his hand and made some demons freeze in time. Then he waved with the other hand and some others exploded. All the time he laughed hysterically. The expression in his eyes!! Terrible!! That was definitely not her brother!! That one was a psycho!! There was nothing left of his own character in his soul!!

"Wonderful, isn't it?! Nobody can defeat me! I'll kill everyone who tries it!" He said again in his crazy manner. Chrono locked from him to Rosette and back again. The girl looked like she was fainting in every moment. He held her at her shoulder, so she wouldn't fall down.

"Aren't you happy for me? My true sister was always happy when I was happy. Are you only a fake? Where is my true sister?! Give she back." Joshua sadly wanted to know and let his hair fall over his eyes.

"A FAKE?! ME?! How dare you?! I AM your only sister!!" Rosette was back again. "And no, I'm not happy for you!! You turned into a monster!! You aren't my little brother! He was kind and friendly…" – taking breathe – "And he would never kill someone or something!!" What could she do now? She wanted her brother back!! But not that way!! She wanted him back like he had been only two weeks ago!! Perhaps if she tore the horns apart? Would that work? She had the feeling it would. She prepared herself for jumping at him, to save him, but before she could so Chrono had gripped her by the waist.

"Stay calm! Don't fight with your own brother now!! We have to find another solution!" He hissed to her.

"NO! Let me go!" She screamed.

"I see you've to do… I'm better going now. Oh, and before I forget: Aion greets you and wants you to hurry up a little, alright? Bye and have fun!" Two golden glowing feathered wing spread out of his back and he was airborne. Quickly he flew away.

"Joshua…" The blonde whimpered and slowly began to cry. "Why did you held me back?!" Her sadness changed to rage. "Perhaps I could have saved him!!"

"No, you couldn't!! While fighting I noticed that all demons died after their horns were broken!! The risk is too high that he can die because of this, too! At first we need information!" He hugged her tightly and tried to comfort her.

All demons at that place there dead because of Joshua. Nothing could be in their way now and finally they arrived at the hospital. The huge front door was opened for them. Inside it smelled totally like in a typical hospital, but nobody was seen in there. It surely was evacuated because of the demons. Well, there was the central point for them, wasn't it? They walked through the hall. Their steps made loud sounds while walking. All of a suddenly Sheda jumped around the corner and hugged them tightly. "Oi!! There you are!! I wondered what took you so long!!" The cat-woman shrieked. "Ah, Kitty has missed you two!!" She sang.

"Sheda! Let us go! You're choking us!!" Chrono called her. Rosette next to him had already a blue face.

"Oi! Sorry!!" She quickly let them go and took one step back, her tail happily moving through the air.

"Thanks God… For some seconds I couldn't even breathe…" The blonde sighed. "Who are you?"

"Nya… you can't remember, can't remember me? What a pity!! Lemme help you!!" She hugged Rosette again but as she let her go again, there was a golden chain with a pocket watch on it around the girl's neck.

"What's this for?" Chrono asked confused.

"It's a surprise! Open the seal and you'll see!" Excited Sheda hopped from one foot to the other and pointed on the two golden brackets on the watch.

"You mean this?" Rapidly Sheda nodded. "Open it! Open it!" She squeaked. Rosette pulled a little bit on them and then it was opened. Immediately everything her view was blurred, everything was going around in her mind. But she could see Chrono how he fell on his knees and screamed as two huge bat-like wings came out of his back and two horns appeared. His hands became claws and his teeth fangs. He looked over to her and screamed her name. But she was falling down on the floor and everything was black…

"Surprise!" Sheda cheered.

**AN: **So what now?? I wanna have comments, please!! … I don't know what else to write here, so… see ya in the next chapter


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

**Chapter 34:**

Still not really awaken Rosette turned to the voice which was softly calling her. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked into two golden eyes. It was Chrono in his full demon form. He was holding her in his arms and looked down to her. The girl noticed she was lying on a hospital bed and he sat next to her.

"What happened?" She asked tiredly and tried to sit up as well. Suddenly thousands of pictures flew through her mind. They seemed so real, like memories! Moment! It WERE memories!! The memories from her past life! The life which was filled with pain, sorrows and her running too fast though the time. Chrono pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry! It'll all be alright!! I promise. I'll protect you." He softly whispered into her ear and kissed her on the forehead.

"I know. I know you will. Thank you, Chrono." She snuggled on his chest and heard his heart beating loudly. A devil's heart can't feel. A devil's heart can't love. That was what she had been told all the time. But was that true? No, the best example for this was Chrono. Why did God let him be reborn as a demon again? He deserved something much better.

"I don't want to interrupt you now, but at the moment there's no time for that." Sheda told them. She seemed serious now. They turned to her to listen what she had to say.

„I'm sure everything at the moment is confusing for you now… but let me explain it to you, yes?" The cat woman cleared her throat and began to babble.

"After all that happened in 1924 I was the only sinner who survived. I heard of your death in 1932. – I'm really sorry about that. – Well, anyways, I survived the whole time. Yes, I'm still the same as more than 80 years ago… with the same body and the same soul. I survived all the time and looked for something I could do. Then in 1993 I found the frozen Sathella and Fiore. Now I had finally something to do!! I built a machine which should unfreeze them… Unfortunately it took me six years to finish it… Too late for Azmaria… At that time she was already an old woman. Before I was able to finish it, she died… She had always looked forwards to see Sathella again. I had given her the promise that I'll unfreeze them… but I couldn't keep it." She sniffed at the thought that she had disappointed her.

"Moment? You were with Azmaria?" Rosette asked.

"Well, I came and visited her from time to time, telling her how far I was with the machine. She was a really nice person. And she was the one who gave me the watch. She told me that I shall give it to you when you're reborn. Then she died. But she died peacefully in her bed. I was sad because of that for months… Now nobody was left. I worked even harder on the machine. And finally in 1999 it was done. I managed it to unfreeze both sisters. They had a lot of wounds, so I helped at first Fiore to get into my car. I wanted to drive them home to my healing machines. As I wanted to get Sathella as well, the humans had already found her and had taken her away."

"So Sathella is still the same person like before? And she can still remember everything?" Chrono wanted to know.

"Yes, she is and she can, but I think she thought it would be better not to tell you… For her it was surely a huge surprise to see you again. Where was I? Ah okay. Now I had Fiore by my side and Sathella had disappeared. I only saw her a few times at your grave.

Oh, I totally forgot to say!! In about 1994, before I had unfrozen them I had seen some children playing in the park…They reminded me a lot of our old sinner group and they even had the same nicknames!! I directly knew that you were the reincarnations of the real sinners."

"But if you had had the same body as before, how were you able to change into a six years old form? In this life I've known you from child on. How did you do that?" Chrono was confused. (AN: Good question… I noticed that, too…. After I uploaded the memory-chapter-thing… And then I had a problem therefore…)

"Oh, that was really easy! In all the years I practised switching forms and built some little funny machines for it. Then I took my child form, hypnotized a woman so she thought she was my mom and then I waited for the right moment… Then I saw you, Chrono, and I knew you wouldn't be so mean and ignore a crying child. And I was right. Anyways the similarities between these kids and the sinners were unbelievable. But obviously you all weren't able to remember at that time and I thought it was better that way… But suddenly, only one day after you left the town to live at Mr Hendric's, Aion came to me and told me some strange stuff. He spoke in riddles, but he made clear that he remembered… And his plans were still the same."

Rosette watched her nervously going form the left to the right. "Why did you listen to what he said?"

"Nya, you know, I'm not trained to fight. I'm a technical demon, not a warrior. Aion is much stronger than me!! And the other sinner could remember, too. I had no other choice and I had to help him. Then we found you, Rosette, and the other Apostles. One Evening Aion came to me and asked me a favour. He wanted me to create an army for him, for supporting."

"What do you mean by army?"

"Well, that means that I took some legion cells and worked on them. They remained from the time Pandemonium had made that all demons changed their looking and obeyed her orders… You know, you saw it, too. They were the reason why Aion had ribbed his horns of, so he wouldn't be controlled. (AN: I mean that what happened in Manga Volume 6/7)... Anyways, I took these cells and changed them a little bit. Everyone who came in contact with them would change into a devil who obeyed Aion's orders. The virus, like you call it, was free and everywhere were new demons under Aion's control. His plans are still the same. He tries to kill Pandemonium and change everything in the world. He wants a new apocalypse. And now he even has an army. That's terrible, but I couldn't do anything against him. You two are the only hope for this planet."

Rosette hesitated. That was a huge responsibility. If they failed the whole world would suffer under it. _Great motivation…_ Chrono hesitated as well, but he had two final questions, too.

"Sheda, what is with Joshua? He can't have MY horns because I've still mine on my head and can we save him with ribbing his horns of?"

"Well, these ARE YOUR horns. But they were from your past life. I arrived at the church only one hour after you two died. You, Rosette, were lying on the ground and next to you laid the horns. I knew you two had died. I wasn't sure with Chrono, because devils become dust after death, but I felt it. I took the horns with me, as a remembrance of you, so I would never forget… Unfortunately I didn't hide them good enough and Aion found them. Ribbing them apart should help."

Chrono got up from the spot he was sitting and pointed to himself. "Okay. My last question is: Before the last what two hours? Anyways, before the last two hours I haven't been able to change into my full demon form. But I was infected with the virus. So, why hadn't I changed immediately as well? Why hadn't it forced me into my full form? I only got a little headache…"

Sheda thought for a second and scratched her cat-ears. "Well, you are a demon… So you have legions by yourself… I guess it's because your legion is much stronger than the manipulated ones… Yours was able to defeat it easily…"

**AN: **So they finally have their memories back and the reason for the virus is explained… I hope it wasn't too confusing…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

**Chapter 35:**

Okay, at least all their questions were now answered. The reason for nearly everything was explained. Now the only thing they had to do was saving the world. Sounds easier than it is… Sheda led Rosette and Chrono through some halls. Even though she didn't wanted to hurt them she had to obey Aion's orders. So she brought them to him. They got into the elevator and the cat-woman pressed some buttons. Then the elevator went downwards to the cellar. Nervously Rosette held her gun in one hand. She had already changed the normal Sacred bullets into Gospels and Spirits. The Tetragrammaton stayed back at her belt. Perhaps she would need it later more than now. Chrono on the other hand seemed calm and prepared himself mentally to that what was coming. _The silence before the storm._A little smirk flew over his face. Then the lift stopped and opened its door.

"You have to get out here. I'll be upstairs if you need me. I don't dare to come close to Aion. He's even more insane than he was last time. He's unpredictable, so please take care of you." Sheda explained and shifted her huge round glasses.

"Let's kick his damn arse." Rosette smirked as well and she and her partner got out. It didn't took a long time until Chrono felt Aion's appearance and they found him in his human form sitting on a chair in a big room which had apparently been supposed to be a rest room for the doctors. There was a couch and a TV. In another corner was a little cupboard with a microwave. Evilly smirking he stood up and turned to the couple.

"Nice to see you again. I hope you'll be more cooperative this time. But on the other hand that doesn't matter, you'll die anyways." Then he chuckled lightly over his own words.

"Aion!" Chrono growled. "We'll see who wins. Don't be too self-confident." In the time Chrono and Aion had spoken, Rosette was able to aim her gun at him and shot. It hit him directly into the head. A little bit blood run down his face, but the wound healed directly. Shocked Rosette looked at her gun. This had been one of her best bullets.

"Ha!! That doesn't work on me!" He laughed at her." And it has never worked, my dear Mary Magdalene. You have to look for something better. But at the moment you're disturbing us!" Suddenly he jumped to her. While he did that he changed his form and his drew a black sword. Fortunately Chrono was able to stop him before Aion could harm her. He stood protecting in front of her and blocked the sword with his arm. "Is this all you can do? You were faster the last time." Chrono growled at his enemy.

"Don't worry. That was only for get ready." Aion hissed back. "I see you don't come back to me, so you have to die again." He added afterwards.

"Rosette! Go and look for Joshua, I'll take care of Aion!" The purple head told her and she nodded. Chrono glanced at her while she was hurrying to the elevator again. But quickly he turned his attention back to the enemy. "So. Now, there no interruptions anymore. Let's begin." He hissed to Aion and pushed him a few steps away. All of a sudden Aion had disappeared and Chrono followed him rapidly. Demons were able to teleport themselves and sometimes they could find the place other demons had teleported to. That was only possible when the other demon had a weak mind. Of cause Aion didn't have a weak mind, so Chrono guessed he wanted him to follow him. The place they appeared was the flat roof of the hospital. Aion awaited him already and spread his arms.

"So. That's the right place! Here we can fight better than inside, don't you think, too?" Still holding his black sword he changed some little jewels on its handle (AN: Is this the right word?) _Jewels? He needs a jewel witch for that! It can't be Sathella, so he has to manipulate Fiore again. Crap. _

"You'll pay for that what you've done to Rosette, Mary everybody… I don't care if you're my brother or not." Chrono opened the fight between them and attacked Aion. But the other demon jumped out of the way too quickly. Far too quickly.

--

Rosette ran through the corridors and listened carefully to every sound. Every sound meant that there was 1) a demon or 2) her brother. "Idiot. Where are you?" She whispered to herself. After 15 minutes she still hadn't found anything. Some crashed were heard from above the hospital, so she wanted to look what it was. This time she took the stair to go to the basement. She rushed through the big entrance hall and pushed on the door. _What the hell?? I can't open it!!_ The blonde tried to pull on it; perhaps it would open this way. But unfortunately it was locked.

"Oh, is the little girl locked in? Can't she get out?" Genai appeared on the opposite side of the room. With a smirk on his face he vanished again, only that he could stand directly in front of her a few milliseconds later. He tried to hurt her with one of his claws, but he missed. Rosette took the only chance which was left and draw the Tetragrammaton. She knew he was strong and she weren't able to do much against him. Rapidly she tried to pull the trigger, but Genai had slapped the gun out of her hands.

"Not so fast, little human! Don't you know where you place on earth is?" He growled at her and took her by her collar. "You're so lucky that Aion wants you alive!" With that he threw her at the wall where she laid for some minutes. She was still conscious and was able to see the amused grin on his face. _Bastard. _ Rapidly she got on her feet again and rolled over to her gun. She took it tightly in both hands. She was kneeling now and aimed at him. Genai had thought she had passed out and stared shocked at her. His evil grin had faded away.

"You won't dare it, you little bitch!"

"OH YES I WILL!!" The girl yelled and shot. A bright light came and Genai faded to dust in it. One Sinner less, three remained. Rizelle, Vide and Aion… Sheda was on their side, so she wasn't as dangerous as the others.

--

Outside Sathella fought with some little demons, but her knight killed them easily. 'That's boring' she thought with less interest to her environment. She better had done that, because she hadn't noticed that Rizelle was only a few meters way from her. One of her threads swung around the German's legs and pulled her down on the ground.

"Oh, is our new dress now dirty?" The devil woman laughed and pointed at her.

"THAT… WAS… MY… FAVOURITE DRESS!! YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" Sathella screamed because of her rage. With a sharp jewel she cut the thread and let her knight attack her.

"It was ugly anyways!! Or it was only ugly when you were wearing it. Surely it wouldn't look so ugly on me!" Rizelle bragged and waved her dark hair.

"Take that back!! I am the best looking one here!!"

**AN: **XDDD I just imagined what would happen when Sathella and Rizelle meet… And that turned out… Sorry, but I had to do this…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

**AN: ** So… here's a chapter for Sathella…

**Chapter 36: **

Glaring at Rizelle Sathella stood up. "You're so gonna die for this, demon!" The other woman only laughed about her words and watched her with an amused look. Sathella got on her feet and glared at her. She drew one of the other jewels out of her pocket. The knight had already used his power and so the woman had to use another jewel creature. She put the golden glowing jewel her glove and called a huge jewel lion. "Erscheine oh mächtiger Löwe des August! Stehe mir bei, ich brauche dich!" (AN: Sometimes it can really be useful to speak German XD Translation: Appear, oh, powerful lion of August! Be by my side, I need you) With a loud roar it appeared and bared its crystal fangs…

"Nice pet. Let's see what it can do!" Rizelle smirked evilly before she held her hands in front of her chest. Some thin spider threads came out of her fingertips and connected her to all places. "You can't run away."

The German growled and jumped next to her lion which was two times higher than her. It bent down so she was able to climb on his back. Meanwhile Rizelle had made a huge net out of her threads and narrowed it slowly around her enemy. Sathella noticed that just a few seconds before the first thread had been able to cut her in her arm. Knowing this new danger

she decided to sit closer to the lion's head where she was kind of protected by his mane and head. She gave the signal to attack and the jewel animal prepared for jumping and ran to Rizelle. Then he tried to slap her, but he was stopped by one very solid thread. He roared loudly again and cut it with one of the sharp claws. Again a new wave of more threads covered both, Sathella and her creature.

"Can't you fight right? Don't fight from the distance!" Sathella yelled at Rizelle who tried to avoid a slap of the big paw.

"Why should I?" She only laughed and drew a big rope of thread under the feet of the lion, making him fall. The redhead screamed and tried to get away. She didn't want the jewel monster to fell on top of her. Unfortunately she was caught and lifted up in the net. Rizelle climbed to her and stood on a very thin thread. (AN: How can she hold balance?) The demon let some other threads slide around Sathella's throat. "I told ya already, you can't run away from me…" Sweetly she smiled. "And now I'll finish you off, dear." The German grit her teeth.

"And I told ya that I'll win! Surprise!" Sathella shouted. "Erscheine unendlicher Schütze des Dezembers! Durchbohre sie mit deiner Kraft!" (Translation: Appear endless rifleman of December! Pierce her with your power). The jewel at her collar began to glow and a spear pierced the devil. Covered with blood Rizelle fell down. While falling she hissed something like "Damn witch" and faded into dust. Immediately the threads disappeared and let Sathella free. Panting she dropped on her knees and held her throat. "Lucky me…" She got on her feet again and cleared her dress with one hand. Then she looked down at her glove. The power level was low. She should have trained more… She hadn't expected to use so much power at the same time. That was definitely an unforeseen problem. But fortunately it didn't take a long time to regenerate the lost energy. If she was able to hold on a little bit, she could use her jewels in about half an hour again.

In the following time she tried to avoid all big demons and only fought with hands and fists against smaller ones. She had made her way to the hospital, too. But suddenly she was stopped.

In front of her was Fiore. She wore the maid dress again. She didn't seem like any soul was in her body. The eyes were glassy; the shoulders hung loose down her sides.

"Aion wants you to be dead. He ordered me to kill you. I obey." She spoke quietly and stared at her own sister. Shocked Sathella stared back. Was everything she had done in her last life for nothing? In the end Fiore had been able to remember her. Why not now anymore? "Aion, you bastard…" The redhead growled. "So, you wanna obey and kill your own sister, right _Florette_?" She shouted louder to Fiore.

"Aion is my master. He orders, I obey." The maid explained emotionless. Suddenly she dropped onto her knees and screamed in agony. Quickly Sathella rushed to her side and held her shoulders. She tried to ask her what was wrong with her, but she didn't hear it. After some minutes she stopped and breathed heavily. She lifted her head; the glassy expression had disappeared. "Sathella… What?... Why am I here?" She stuttered while looking at her environment. The true soul was back. "What have I done?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" She began to cry in Sathella's arms.

"SSShhh. It's okay now… now everything will be alright." Sathella tried to comfort her. At least her sister hadn't lost all her mind.

"NO! IT WON'T!" She cried again. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so weak I could have fight against Aion. But instead I helped him. I helped him getting more powerful because of my jewels… I helped him spying out Joshua and Rosette back in Clemrich." It was not more than a whisper. "I don't want to obey him… I don't want to… Obey… Obey… I have to… I am only a doll. I shall obey." Rapidly Sathella backed away from her again. Aion had taken her over one more time.

"Try to fight against him! You don't want to do what he says! Remember me, please! Let me help you! I'm your sister! What happened to the girl I once knew?!" The woman said with a tear in her eye. She didn't want to kill her or them both again. But if it was needed she would. Even death was better than being under Aion's control. She checked her jewels again. Still five minutes until she would be able to use the powers. Crap. As she looked back, Fiore had disappeared.

"Erscheine Zauberjungfrau des Septembers! Hilf mir, gehorche mir!" Fiore called above her. She was jumping in the air towards Sathella. (Translation: Appear, magical virgin of September! Help me; obey me!) The tall jewel woman appeared. Her outfit was similar to the one of the knight, but not exactly the same. She held a staff in her hand and raised it high in the air. With high speed it fell down to Sathella who could one step a few steps away. So the staff crashed directly next to her on the ground. At the same time the knight appeared again and stood protecting in front of his mistress. Then he drew his sword as well.

Soon the sisters and their creatures attacked each other. From time to time Sathella shouted something like "Give me my sister back!" But it didn't take a long time until both women stopped heavily breathing. Panting Fiore sunk to her knees again and held her head. She tried again to free herself from Aion's grip but it was useless. Sathella ran to her one more time, hoping that everything would be okay and that her sister would become normal again. Fiore had buried her face into her hands and cried silently. As she felt Sathella next to her she hugged her.

"Sathella… I don't want this pain anymore… Please let it end… Let it end as long as I don't attack you!! I don't want to be a doll!!" She cried now louder. "Please let it end. That's my last wish, sister." She added whispering.

Knowing that she wasn't able to help her anymore Sathella decided to fulfil her wish. But she wouldn't let her go alone. 'That's just exactly like the last time. I hope you'll survive it, Chrono and Rosette. I wish you luck. My way ends here.' She thought with a sad smile.

"Unendlicher Schütze. Durchbohre uns." (Translation: Endless rifleman, pierce us)

--

Some hundred meters away Chrono stooped his movement in shock. "Oh, Sathella… What have you done?" He whispered to himself.

**AN: **We're slowly moving towards the showdown….


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

**AN: **So Sathella is gone… and the others?

**Chapter 37:**

Chrono just shot an energy ball to Aion. But suddenly the enemy disappeared. Confused the purple head looked around scanning his environment. Well, there weren't many possibilities to hide… They were high in the air. Then Vide flew up to him. He greeted him and spoke something about "The right time has come. Aion don't want to be interrupted." Therefore he had disappeared! Aion wasn't allowed to finish the ceremony or the Oratorio this time!! The last time they were able to stop him earlier, but now the chance was smaller. Chrono was busy with Vide and Rosette… Where was she? She had to stop it! He looked down on the ground, trying to find her.

Suddenly Vide attacked him from the left, but Chrono blocked with his bone tail. He threw another energy ball to Vide and hit him directly into the stomach. Vide fall some meters but then he spread his wings again and flew up again. The smirk on his face faded slowly away.

"I'm warning you! Get out of my way!" Chrono growled at him. He spun around to Vide who wanted to attack him from behind. The bone tail cut him in the chest and left a large wound behind. The other demon yelled and made again a try to hurt Chrono. Fortunately Chrono was faster than him. Because of his weight and high Vide had some disadvantages. Chrono on the other hand was thinner and therefore more manoeuvrable. As he was in the right distance Chrono shot again an energy ball. This time it missed him.

"Aha! Missed! Can't you aim right anymore?!" Vide teased him and laughed.

"Behind you." The purple head said coldly. Immediately Vide turned around. "Wha-!" The last thing he saw was the back coming energy ball which cut his head off. Body and head fell down to the ground and crashed hard. Then it faded to dust. Panting Chrono scanned his environment again. Only a few demonical auras were left. He could surely say that Rizelle, Genai and Vide were dead. Now it was Aion's turn to die. _I hope it's not too late. I hope you're okay, Rosette. Sathella died. And so did Fiore. I really hope that it's not the same as last time. I caused so much pain… I don't want you to be hurt…_

--

Rosette felt a strange urge to go to the back part of the hospital. It was like someone was calling her… She followed that urge. Perhaps it would lead her to Joshua. At the end of the corridor was a big door. She pushed it open. Then she gasped. Behind it was a huge room, it seemed like some walls were broken so that there's more place. Plus it looked like it had been a little church. At the end of it stood an altar and above her was a balcony with an organ. The benched stood all at the wall. In the middle was a painted pentagram. Around it were six people, children, teenager and adults. Someone was playing the organ. They all seemed like they were hypnotized. Moment! Was this Azmaria?! Of cause it was… They were apostles… And Joshua was playing the organ… Déjà vu… In Pandemonium they had the same situation. And the astral-line was already seen!! The green light flickered above their heads to every apostle. Like the northern light it glowed in the air.

It had to be stopped immediately!! Perhaps Rosette could sneak to Joshua and break the horns. Then the organ would stop and she could awake the apostles from their hypnotized state. At the moment was the ceremony anyways. The blonde doubted that he would interrupt the organ now. Therefore he was too hypnotized. She looked for some stairs which should lead up to the organ balcony. After some seconds she found them in the right corner. As quietly as possible the girl went up to her brother. Apparently he didn't see or hear her. That was good. She stood behind him and raised her hands to the horns. All of a sudden two stronger male hands gripped her wrists and pulled her away.

"Don't try that, my dear Magdalene." Aion hissed from behind in her ear. Then he jumped with her in the middle of the pentagram. "Time to recover your Magdalene spirit again. Use your powers! NOW!"

"NO!! LET ME GO!!" She shrieked and did the only possible thing. She kicked him where it hurts the most. He yelled and bent down in his pain. Even with demons the kick between the legs worked. "You're just as much psycho as your brother!"

Rosette smirked evilly and ran to Joshua again. There she gripped her brother's horns. Then she pulled hard on them and ribbed them off. In agony Joshua fell onto his knees and held his bleeding temples. But Aion was on his feet again. He slapped her directly into the face. The blonde fell sideward and held her bright red cheek. She was just about to give him a brazen answer, but then Aion flew at the wall.

"Slapping a girl. How can you dare it?" Chrono stepped next to Rosette and helped her getting on her feet again. "Are you okay?" He whispered to her and she nodded shortly. "Take care of the apostles."

Aion attacked once again with his sword, but he hit the wall behind. Their fight shifted outside again. Meanwhile Rosette bandaged Joshua's head with a piece of cloth from Joshua's jacket. He was still sitting on the ground and leaned on her shoulder. Rosette was afraid that he could become unconscious. That was the last thing she needed. She needed him to be awake. He had to help her to bring the apostles to a safe place.

Some steps were heard on the stairs. One minute later Azmaria knelt down next to the siblings.

"How is he?" The younger girl asked in her typical shy manner.

"I'm okay. Don't worry…" Joshua replied tiredly. "Just a little bit dizzy… What's with the others?"

"They are okay. What shall we do now?" Azmaria wanted to know. Together with Rosette she helped him getting to his feet and supported him while walking. One of the apostles, a tall young man, helped them, too. So Rosette could check their situation. Okay, the situation was the following:

Chrono was fighting with Aion high in the air – no support from the ground possible

Sathella was… - At the moment Rosette didn't know

The apostles would be in great danger if they stayed here.

"Okay! Listen, everyone! Stay together everybody! We try now to get out of the fighting centre. Does someone have a cell phone?" Rosette asked them all. A woman, about 30 years old, gave her hers. Rosette quickly dialled Sathella home number. The butler Steiner greeted her and she wanted him to pick them up. Rosette led them at first out of the church and then out of the hospital. Outside they could see and hear Aion and Chrono fighting. Unfortunately they were too far away to shoot at Aion.

**AN****: **Okay… the apostles are saved and now?? See ya in the next chapter!!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

**AN: **evil laugh I'm so mean…. Yeah…

**Chapter 38:**

After the two devils had gone outside the fight continued as hard as before. Aion speeded his own time up more and more. It made it so much more difficult for Chrono to avoid to be hit, plus it made it more difficult to attack the enemy. Aion vanished from one second to the other and appeared directly next to him. If the fight went on like this it would have a bad end. Seeing no other choice the purple head used his best powers, the strongest he had.

"Enough." He growled and an astral lightning appeared between his horns. Aion was abruptly stopped in his movement. Shocked he stared at Chrono and looked around. What was this? Why wasn't he able to use his speeding-up-powers anymore?! A threatening growl came out of his mouth. Then he noticed the smirk on Chrono's face.

"YOU!! What have you done?!" He began to yell at his twin.

"You're not the only one with the ability to control time, you know. You can speed up your own time up and I can slow yours down. How ironic to give twins some powers which neutralize each other. Now both abilities are useless." Chrono explained coldly. They had both powers of the same strength. No one could win this fight between time controlling powers. Plus it used up a lot of strength to control it. The problem had to be solved on the traditional way, with claws, fangs and fists. Soon both demons needed a rest and flew panting away from each other. But the little break didn't take a long time. The white haired demon attacked with an energy ball. It hit Chrono and he was thrown at the roof of the hospital. Before Aion could stab him with his black sword he had again in his hand, Chrono rolled sideward to the right and got on his feet again. He transformed his own arm into a sword and fought with Aion on this way. Aion did one thoughtless movement and his brother beat the sword out of his hand. It landed at the brink of the roof and fell down. Aion growled again and fled into the sky, Chrono followed him immediately. There they took approach and crashed a few times. In this sort of fight Chrono wasn't as good as Aion and so it seemed that Aion was getting the upper hand.

Aion rushed to Chrono and wanted to hit him with his sharp claw. But Chrono spun around and was suddenly behind Aion. Now it was he who lifted his claw and scratched Aion's wing. He bent his claws so the wing was locked up in them. Aion screamed and pulled on his wing while he tried with the other one to hold himself in the air. That wasn't as easy as it seemed, he lost balance. Unluckily he was able to grip the tip of one of Chrono's wing. Scratching and hurting each other they tried to rip the wings off. A devil without wings had a clear disadvantage and would lose this fight, so it was one of the best chances to kill the other one. But on the other hand they weren't able to fly anymore and so they sunk rapidly. Only a few meters away from the ground they let go. With troubles they flew up again. Their clothes and wings were now nearly blood red. Both were now much hurt and an end of the fight wasn't in sight. (AN: Can I say that?)

--

Rosette led the apostles up to the little hill from where they were able to see the hospital and the place around it. Steiner awaited them already. She told him to drive the others home and to take care of everyone. The apostles were important for the balance between heaven, earth and hell. They shouldn't be hurt. They had to stay alive. Relieved they climbed into the car. Rosette on the other hand wanted to stay here. She wasn't able to help Chrono now, but she had seen something very important and interesting from the hill. Directly she made her way back. But she didn't enter the hospital again. Instead of that she turned left. Some meters around a little corner was someone. The blonde covered her mouth with her palm as she walked nearer.

"Sathella!" She shrieked and knelt down in the big puddle of blood under her. Sathella and Fiore laid there. The spear which had pierced them had disappeared. Instead of it was only a whole in the chests of both young women. They were dead. The skin totally cold, not to mention the blood which was everywhere.

"I'm so sorry… Again you died… I'm so sorry!!" Rosette cried. She rolled the corpses on their back and folded their hands on their stomach. She couldn't simply let them lie there like they died. That would be cruel.

"It's all my fault… I'm so sorry…" Rosette stepped back and prayed for the sisters. Suddenly a huge pain went through her wrists. The pain was followed by another wave of pain in her legs, head and side. As the girl looked at the places where it hurts the most, she saw some little wounds which grew bigger. _Oh no…stigmata… not again… _The pain grew stronger and she had to scream in agony. Two angel-wings spread out of her back and lifted her up in the air. She won on high and suddenly she was as high in the air as Chrono and Aion. Hearing her screams Chrono flew directly to her, ignoring Aion totally. She was more important. He had promised her to protect her. Now she was hurt, she screamed, she felt pain… He had failed. He had failed again and he could have avoided it if he had tried even harder to keep his promise and if he had killed Aion earlier. Finally he arrived at her. He gripped her wrist, but let go immediately. The blood that came out of the stigmata had burned him. Neverytheless he hugged her tightly. She hugged him thankfully back, but she didn't stop screaming. Some tears rolled down her cheek.

"Rosette!! I'm so sorry! I haven't kept my promise!" The purple head tried to apologize.

But then suddenly a huge wave of power surrounded Rosette and a bright light was in the sky. Soon it filled the whole sky and not only one point of it. The lower remaining demons on the ground yelled and faded away. Even Aion was powerless against it.

And in the cellar of the hospital even Sheda could feel it and screamed before she faded to dust as the others.

"No! That can't be! Is this the true power of Mary Magdalene? The true power of God?! AHHHHHHHHH!!" And then he faded away as well. The holy power was so strong that everywhere on the continent the demons and devils died because of that. It killed every demon. But unfortunately Rosette wasn't able to control it. She could fell Chrono clinging to her. He wouldn't be able to hold it longer.

"Rosette… I love you…" He was pushed away from her and faded to dust, just like all the others.

"No…" Rosette whispered. Then she closed her eyes, passed out and fell down to the earth.

--

Back in the car Azmaria had watched the whole scene. As soon as she had seen that something happened to Rosette, the albino girl had begun to run to her. She was stopped by the bright light, but then she saw her friend falling down to the ground. Worriedly she ran to her, not knowing that she would never wake up again.

**--THE END--**

**AN:**

Yeah, yeah… I like sad endings… Moment!! Don't cry or yell at me!! I know, I know nearly everybody is dead, but – I said don't cry or yell at me!! clearing throat Anyways… there'll be an epilogue. Some parts of the epilogue are very important, so please read it…

I wanna write something like "Outtakes", so if you have some ideas which scenes can be funny if they are rewritten, please tell me

The offer that I can illustrate the story is still there. Tell me a scene and perhaps I'll draw it (If I've enough time).

So okay… I don't wanna write a long AN in the epilogue. I think that'll ruin the atmosphere… So, I'm saying here:

THANK YOU FOR READING AND COMMENTING THIS FANFIC!! I'm very glad that someone read it and I would like to have comments (I have to know how the story was; it was my first one in English)

See ya in my next fanfic "Hell High"


	39. Epilogue Part 1

Epiloge Part 1:

**Epilog****ue Part 1 (Yeah, I wanted to write two parts, I hope it's not too confusing…):**

Rosette looked out of the window. The landscape passed by so fast that everything was blurred. In the distance there were only some crosses and tombstones. She knew where she was. It was the train… That was the third time now she was in it. But nevertheless it was different now. The first time Chrono had brought her back to life. The second time he had sat directly next to her because they died together in the church. But now… this time… there was no trace of him. The blonde didn't know if she should be happy or sad about that. On one hand it meant that he was still alive, but on the other hand it meant that she wouldn't see him again and be alone. _Don't do something stupid Chrono. Live, for my sake…_ Some tears rolled down her cheek, soon others followed. _You're surely happier without me…_

"I'm sure he's not" A very familiar voice said right next to her.

"Hello, Mary. So we meet again…" Rosette sadly smiled at the other girl.

"I'm really sorry about that all, you know. I tried my best to help you. I tried so hard and get so far… But in the end it doesn't even matter…" (AN: Recognise the words? In the end – Linkin Park) Mary apologized. Suddenly her shoulders shook hardly and she began to cry. "It is all my fault!" She sniffed.

"No, it's not" Rosette tried to console her and patted her shoulder softy.

"Oh yes, it is!! If it wasn't for me, Chrono would still be an angel!"

Shocked she stared at her and whispered: "What do you mean by that? He's a devil not an angel!!"

The other blonde shook her head. "Now he is, that's right. But three thousand years ago he wasn't. Once at a time in which God and Pandemonium were still one person, Chrono was an angel. And to that time I was the one who was a devil. Yes, you heard right… oh… I'm sorry if I'm annoying you, but I have to tell someone!! Where was I? Oh, right. To that time God and Pandemonium had been one person, only later they were separated. Anyways I was a devil and I was one of the worst. Soon God ordered Chrono who was one of the high angels to kill me. He followed me, but as he saw that I was a young girl he didn't want to believe that I was so bad. He tried to change me and it worked. I don't know how, but I was a total different person. God didn't know that and was mad at Chrono because he hadn't obeyed to such an important order, the order to kill me. In his madness his dark side got the control, but his good side fought against it. The result was that his personality got separated into the good God and the bad Pandemonium. The good side saw that I had changed and wanted to get Chrono back, but it was too late! Pandemonium had him under its full control and turned him into a demon for his punishment. For his sake God gave me a new chance. I became an angel. At the beginning I was really powerless but with the time I became a high angel, too. Now I was able to help Chrono to find back to heaven. I tried it several times by myself, tried to lead him away from Pandemonium, tried to show him his true self again. But the story always took a sad bad end and I always died leaving him behind. Because of this I asked God to give him a girl he could love, a girl for whom he could live after I died. The girl was you. I finally had hope again… But the last time failed… Then I tried it a second time and I guess, it failed, too. You're here again, you've died again. I am the reason for all your pain and I really apologize with all my heart." Slowly Mary pulled her knees up to her face and buried her face into her crossed arms.

"It's all my fault… only all my fault…"

Rosette hugged her softly. That was the reason… The reason for all the things she had gone through. "Isn't there a possibility to change it? And why is he still a demon after he died so many times like you said? Why didn't God change him back after his death?"

Mary shivered again. "That's because Pandemonium is faster… She wants him because he was one of her best warrior to the time his mind wasn't clear. She is faster than God… Mostly Chrono died because a demon killed him, so Pandemonium had directly contact to him and was able to grip his soul and pull it down." Suddenly her face lightened a little. "But now it's different! Now he has died because of God's powers!! I hope God has taken his soul before Pandemonium could… If yes, everything could be fine again." She smiled at Rosette.

But she on the other hand only stared at her with shock. "He died… because of God's powers… because of my powers? That's terrible… I'm responsible for this…" She stuttered and stared into empty space. She did it again. The second time he died for her.

"I'm sorry, but yes. I don't have more time now… We'll arrive in a few minutes… I really wish you luck." With that Mary vanished.

At the same moment the train stopped and all passengers rushed out of the wagons. Some angels in white uniforms were leading them to their new places after the crowd had got through three little gates.

"Excuse me Miss, your name please." A female angel asked her. She looked down on a sheet of paper to compare all the names of the people with the names on her sheet.

"Rosette Christopher." The blonde replied simply. The angel looked through her list. "I'm sorry Miss, I can't find you here. Actually you shouldn't be dead yet… Please follow me." She led her into a huge building with a big entrance hall. Then they went upstairs and Rosette had to wait in a sort of waiting room. It seemed like an eternity until the angel came back and brought her to a heavy door. "Go in there, please." And so she did. Loudly the door closed behind her.

The room seemed comfortable. A little fire was burning at the fireplace and made a soft yellow light. In the middle of the room were a desk and some big chairs in front of it.

"Rosette?!" Chrono called from one chair and got up to hurry towards her. So he was really here. With some tears in her eyes she ran to him as well, embraced and kissed him.

"I'm so sorry!!" She cried in his chest which made him only pull her closer.

"Don't say that!! It'll all be alright!! I promise!! It'll all be okay!!"

A cough was heard from the chair behind the desk.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but can we please begin now?" God's voice said. It was determined and strong, but also soft at the same time. "You've been going through a lot of pain, especially you, Chrono. I tried to help you two earlier but it wasn't possible. Pandemonium was too strong. But thanks to you she was weakened and Aion is killed, too. You've done a great job and I owe you something for that. I am also happy that you came back to heaven Chrono. And now Rosette, I've never seen such a strong girl like you. I'm glad that I have someone like you on heavens side. I owe you one too, because you helped as much as Chrono to save the world. You two died very young, way too young. I can change that. But I can only do that I've you agree to loose all your demonical or other powers, Chrono. You'll be a mortal human then, as well as you, Rosette. If you really want I can bring you back to your last life. You can live together a normal human's life. Do you both agree to that?"

"Yes."


	40. Epilogue Part2

Epiloge Part 2:

**Epilogue Part 2:**

Bells rang loudly over the whole little village. Super happily the fresh married couple came out of the church and climbed into the car on which's back stood 'Just married'.

"And don't forget to invite us to the baptism of your first kid, okay?!" A German redhead shouted after the car.

"Calm down Sathella! It's not like we don't see them anymore. They're just living down the street." Azmaria said who stood next to her. "Finally they have a happy life…"

"I'm so happy for them!! Could it even be better!!" Sheda jumped beside them and pulled them all into a tight hug. "Hey Florette! You haven't said anything? What do you think?"

--

"WOW!! This book is great!!" A little boy with blonde hair shouted.

"Yes, and so romantic!!" His sister agreed. She was one year older than him and had a strange purple hair colour. The door opened slowly and at first a border-collie came into the room and the dog sat next to the kids. An about 30 years old woman followed it.

"What are you reading there?" She asked interested and sat down next to them on the couch while she stroke the old dog lady's head.

"We found this old book at the attic! It was totally dusty, but it seemed interesting. We opened it and saw that it was all hand-written. Afterwards we began to read it. It was so interesting!!" The boy babbled. The woman took the book in her and examined it. Softly she ran her hand over the cover. _Memories of a long forgotten adventure…_

Then she heard the front door open and close. "Daddy's coming back!" Her daughter cheered and rushed out of the room. The others followed her slowly. The woman hugged her husband.

"Chrono, guess what the kids have found." Rosette whispered into his ear.


End file.
